I Care For You
by Csy.KaiJ
Summary: Kim Jongin, hanya siswa nakal dan kurang ajar. berbuat sesukanya rupanya sedang menyukai sang sahabat Oh Sehun. Si cupu tampan. namun kedatangan seseorang seolah memperumit semuanya. HUNKAI Ft. Lukai. Slight kriskai!family. UP TODAY, RABU 21 JUNI 2017.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I.**

 **I CARE FOR YOU**

 **Hunkai or Hunhan?**  
 **Drama Hurt/Comfort**

 **T -to- M**

 **WARNING : : Yaoi,Typo,Shounen ai,Boy X Boy, Boys Love fic.**

 **DONT LIKE SO DONT READ IT, SIDERS GO AWAY/? , HATERS I DONT CARE squint emotikon")/**

 **I dont Own the Cast of EXO or another..**

 **XxXoOo**

Lorong sekolah kali ini terlihat jauh lebih sepi dari kemarin, tentu ini masih jam setengah enam pagi. Terlalu awal jika seorang murid sudah sampai disini, sepagi ini. Jangan bercanda.

"Hm."

Seorang namja berkemeja kusut, dasi longgar, rambut tidak tersisir rapi dan blazer yang terseret dilantai. Tipe berandalan sekolah, tapi berandalan macam apa yang rajin datang paling awal kesekolah?

Kim Jong In—namja itu berbelok memasuki kelas nya, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di bangku paling teralkhir. Mata nya cukup berkantung tanda semalam pasti dirinya begadang. Dia mengusap matanya beberapa kali sebelum menguap, lalu namja berkulit tan itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Jam masuk masih lama jadi biar kan dia tertidur sejenak.

 ** _SRAKK  
_**  
Jongin menoleh kesamping dengan malas, mendapati seorang teman berpenampilan cupu lengkap dengan pernak-perniknya. Sekali lagi, Jongin menguap.

"Semalam begadang lagi ya, Kai?"

"Hm,m." gumam Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sehun—namja cupu itu membenarkan kacamata minus nya, menggeleng pelan mengeluarkan buku paket biologinya. Dia menggetok kepala Jongin dengan bulpen yang baru di ambilnya dari tas. Jongin meringis, menegakkan duduknya.

"Kenapa memukulku,hun?"

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya acuh, menggeser buku paket bio ke meja Jongin.

"Apa ini?" Jongin menatap datar buku itu tanpa minat ataupun niat untuk membacanya walau se huruf.

Sehun kembali membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot, dia menunjuk bab 3 yang dilingkari pensil. Oh ada tulisan disana, dan Jongin membacanya. Tiba-tiba...

 ** _DUKK  
_**  
"Astaga, jangan bilang hari ini ujian hun!" Jongin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Dia banyak mengeluh kalau dia mengantuk, tapi hanya ditanggapi kekehan dari teman sebangku nya.

"Kalau begitu belajar sana."

Jongin mendesah malas, dia melirik Sehun dengan tatapan memohon agar dirinya dibiarkan tertidur. Tapi Sehun hanya meliriknya saja.

"Makanya jangan begadang."

"Tapi tadi malam ada _Chelsea_ , aku tidak mau ketinggalan."

"Terserah."

"Daripada sia-sia belajar, aku nanti menyalin punya mu saja ya? Ya?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah, jangan pelit begini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, dan diliatnya Jongin masih memohon.

"Jong—

"Namaku Kai. Bukan Jongin."

"Ash terserah."

Keduanya saling mendengus dan menyibukkan diri. Jongin akhirnya memilih membaringkan kepalanya di meja lagi dan Sehun membaca bukunya dengan serius. Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. Jika dilihat, penampilan sahabatnya ini sangat ewh sekali. Gaya rambut di gel rapi, Kacamata minus lensa superrr tebal, duduknya tegak, pakaiannya terlalu rapi hingga dikancingkan semua. Setelah memperhatikan baik-baik betapa cupu nya Sehun, Jongin berpikir keras.

'Kenapa juga aku menyukai si kutu buku ini.'

 **X0o0x**

"Apa kau tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, nona?" tanya seseorang bertubuh mungil, dengan rupa menarik mendekati kata cantik pada siswi bertubuh semampai yang kini tidak berkedip sedetik pun.

"Apa kau murid baru itu? Aku Krystal."

Luhan mengangguk mengulum senyum, Krystal memekik dalam hati memandangi baik-baik setiap sudut wajah orang didepannya ini. Cantik sekali..gadis ini bahkan harus berkali-kali melihat kebawah untuk memastikan namja didepannya memakai celana atau rok.

Krystal reflek memegangi kedua pipinya, dia jadi minder. Bahkan pipi nya tidak se halus itu. Ah bikin iri saja, siapa sih ini?

"Aku Luhan, jadi dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum, dan itu membuat Krystal mengeluh karena merasa gagal menjadi seorang gadis. .

"N-nona?"

"Ya? Ah ruang Kepsek? Disana, setelah tangga." Krytal meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan, sedangkan gadis itu sudah menghilang saja setelah berteriak random.

'Aneh sekali..'

.  
 ** _BRUKK._**

 ** __**  
"Eh,A-ah maaf-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja, kau tidak apa? Aku hanya sedang terburu-buru jadi tidak melihatmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan? S-sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya mengambili beberapa buku tebal dilantai, dia tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan seseorang saat sibuk memperhatikan setiap pintu ruang yang ada.

"Ini? Tolong maafkan aku ya?" Luhan menyodorkan tumpuk buku itu pada namja yang baru ditabraknya.

Luhan mengernyit heran mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari namja berpenampilan culun didepannya. Itu Sehun, dia baru akan mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan tapi malah ditabrak seseorang. Syukur saja dirinya tidak jatuh, tapi menguntungkan juga sih. Karena dia jadi bisa bertemu seorang malaikat begini.

"A-anu, maaf? Kau kenapa?"

Sehun mengerjap, menaikkan lensanya dan segera menunduk saat menyadari Luhan sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Jantung Sehun berdegub, dia jadi gugup. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal menyadari Luhan masih menatapnya seperti itu. Dengan segera, Sehun mengambil kembali buku nya dan akan cepat-cepat melarikan diri jika bukan karena seseorang sedang menarik ujung blazer nya.

Sehun menatapi tangan itu dengan mimik aneh, jantungnya hampir meledak. Tangan itu terlihat mungil, dia jadi ingin menggenggamnya. Sehun tersadar akan pikirannya, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke ruang Kepsek? Aku murid baru." Luhan menyunggingkan senyum ramah, dan demi tuhan itu terlihat beribu kali manisnya di mata Sehun. Sehun memegangi kepalanya, mendadak pusing karena terlalu berlebihan akan semua ini.

"Baiklah,lewat sini."

Sehun berjalan terlebih dulu diikuti Luhan, beberapa kali kacamata namja itu melorot. Tapi karena membawa banyak buku di tangannya, jadi dibiarkan saja.

"Biar kubantu." Luhan melihatnya, dan menaikkan bingkai kacamata Sehun. Pemuda bermaga Oh itu terlihat berbinar tanpa sebab hingga semakin aneh ditambah kedipan lainnya. Sehun melirik Sehun, dia tersenyum malu.

"Terima kasih. Di samping kananmu adalah ruangnya. A-aku pergi dulu."

Luhan menatap bingung punggung yang barusan berlari menjauh dari nya, dengan geli dia terkekeh sendiri sembari mengetuk pintu didepannya. Kira-kira siapa tadi? Penampilannya cupu, tapi suaranya berat begitu. Perpaduan yang buruk, harus ada yang merubahnya.

'Sepertinya..Sekolah ini cukup menarik.'

 **OoXoXx**

"Dari mana hun?"

"T-tidak."

Jongin mengernyit menyadari temannya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, dia menatapi wajah yang berpeluh dan nafas tersenggal. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Habis maraton heh?

"Kau tadi lari?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, dia duduk menghadap Jongin cepat. Sehun mendekat dan Jongin memundurkan badannya. Sebenarnya kenapa sih? Kenapa juga anak ini terus tersenyum macam orang gila baru di gang depan rumahnya? Atau mungkin kerasukan roh kesasar?

"Kau ini kenapa? Menjauh dariku." Jongin mendorong bahu lebar Sehun. Ah bahu ini kenapa lebar sekali, tanpa sadar Jongin merengut.

"Kai!"

 ** _Hug._**

Jongin mengerjap, dirinya dengan tiba-tiba dipeluk erat Sehun. Rasanya hangat tapi kenapa? Ini aneh sebenarnya ada apa?

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu cepat, dia menatap binar Jongin. Yang ditatap tentu semakin menambah daftar tanya mengapa untuk makhluk kutu buku—yang sialnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri— didepannya ini.

"Tadi ada malaikat, dia cantik sekali. Tapi dia namja, senyumnya manis sekali dan-dan kau tau? Jantungku.."

Tatapan heran Jongin berubah sedikit menyendu, dia sudah menulikan pendengarannya, dia tidak mau mendengar ucapan sahabatnya. Fokusnya kini hanya pada setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat senang, pipinya sedikit merona walau sangat tipis tapi Jongin menyadari nya.

"Lalu?" potong Jongin datar, Sehun menghentikan ucapannya lalu tersenyum dan itu jelas membuat Jongin tertegun. Itu pertama kalinya Sehun tersenyum seperti itu, Jongin tanpa sadar membuang muka kesamping. Sial..

"Aku menyukainya, aku yakin ini cinta pandangan pertama. Kau harus melihatnya Kai. Dia manis dan cantik disaat bersamaan."

Jongin hanya melirik tanpa minat, dia melepas dasinya lalu diremas begitu erat seolah ingin menghancurkan kain berwarna hitam itu. Jongin tersenyum remeh di wajah nya, Sehun melihatnya menganggap Jongin meledeknya menganggap dirinya tidak bisa membuat namja tadi balik menyukainya.

"Buka urusanku."

'Jika mengurusi itu, jelas aku tak mau kena imbas sakitnya. Sehun bodoh.'

"Kai, kau jahat sekali. Jangan begitu, kau kan sahabatku. Hehe"

 _'Ya .. Hanya Sahabat.'  
_  
 ** _._**

 _ **"... You don't know love, you only know yourself, stop with the childish whining.**_  
 _ **You still don't know love, you only know yourself, do I have to say it for you to know?.."**_

 _**.**_

Kelas diketuk, para siswa didalamnya hening. Sehun sudah menegakkan diri dengan senyum idiot diwajahnya saat tau siapa yang ada dibalik punggung Guru _Kim_. Itu anak baru tadi. Dia sudah menebaknya sedari tadi seperti orang gila.

"Ah lihat, manis sekali. Apa dia perempuan?"  
"Akh, aku iri sekali. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dariku."  
"Waa, murid baru! Aigo, Lihat itu!"

Sehun mengangguk setuju mendengar bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya, dia tidak sadar jika Jongin terus menatapnya datar dengan setitik gelap. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat di bawah bangku, kembali menatap dingin objek yang berdiri didepan kelas. Lagi-lagi Jongin menunduk menelungkupkan wajah di bangku dan tasnya yang kosong tanpa isi buku. Yang benar saja, daripada melihat murid baru itu dia tentu lebih memilih tidur.

"Naa, Panggil aku Luhan. Pindahan dari _Tiongkok_ , salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya."

Luhan membungkuk setelah itu tersenyum dihadiahi pekikkan sepenjuru kelas membuat Jongin meringis kesal. Berisik tidak bisa menutup matanya tidur. Jadi, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela kesal.

"Jadi, Luhan? Kau duduk dengan Ravi. Ravi angkat tanganmu."

Luhan langsung berjalan ke bangku yang dikatakan sang guru, dia melewati Sehun—namja berkacamata, cupu, membawa buku dan lucu tadi. Dia tersenyum pada Sehun, membuat pemuda itu hampir meleleh. Tidak itu berlebihan sekali. Sedangkan Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya tak suka, dia memutar bola matanya malas.

'..akan menarik, jadi tunggu saja.'

 **XxoOxo**

Paginya, Jongin terbangun tepat di jam tujuh lewat lima belas menit. Pemuda itu masih bernafas tenang saat ibunya berteriak dari lantai bawah ditambah kakak perempuan keduanya yang repot-repot menggedor pintu. Padahal dia tau, dia sudah telat tapi dia tidak terburu waktu sama sekali. Dia juga ingat hari ini adalah Selasa, dan seorang guru yang cukup 'berkuasa' akan mengajar nanti. Tapi Entah kenapa roti lapis yang dimimpikannya dengan bonus ayam tadi itu lebih menariknya, ah dia jadi lapar.

"Ya, baiklah nunna. 15 menit lagi."

"Apa kau bilang! 15 kepala mu! Cepat mandi, kau niat sekolah atau tidak hah?!"

Jongin hanya terkekeh beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi sebelum itu..

"Nunna, aku malu punya kakak yang kolot seperti kau!" canda Jongin dari dalam kamar.

 ** _DUKK_**

 ** _BRAK!_**

"Yah! Adik tidak tau diri! KIM JONG IN CEPAT MANDI!"  
 **.**

.

Jongin menuruni tangga dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan empat pasang mata yang memandangnya tajam. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa menyambar dua lapis roti berlapis selai kacang. Dia bergantian mencium pipi Ayah, Ibu, dan kedua kakak perempuannya lalu meringis meminta maaf seperti biasa.

"Baiklah maaf, jangan marah. Aku berangkat, mungkin pulang sedikit terlambat. Haha, bye."

Keempat orang di meja makan itu mendesah frustasi, sebenarnya percuma memarahi Jongin. Anak itu takkan mendengarkan, dan dengan kuasa dia anak bungsu tentu keluarganya juga takkan tega memarahinya. Khe.. Beruntung sekali -,-

 **-HUNKAIHAN-  
**

"Hai pak satpam? Boleh masuk kan?"

Jongin menyapa penjaga gerbang sekolah dengan cengiran khas nya, Si pak satpam hanya menggeleng tapi tetap membuka kunci gerbang. Lagi-lagi, Orang berseragam itu tidak tega memarahi anak seperti Jongin. Ada maknet kuat yang membuat orang lain begitu mudah mengalah padanya.

"Ah, kau baik sekali pak. Terima kasih."

Jongin berjalan memasuki perkarangan depan sekolah dengan sedikit tergesa, dia tadi berangkat jalan kaki. Untung saja, rumahnya dekat jadi tidak terlalu membuang tenaga berjalan kesini.

Penampilan Jongin kali ini sedikit berbeda, dia memakai Blazer sekolahnya walau masih dengan kemeja yang kusut tidak dimasukkan dan dia juga meninggalkan dasinya. Dia melirik Jam di pintu masuk, jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit. Jongin menyeringai, merapikan beberapa anak rambut di kening.

 ** _Cklek._**

Hening.

Semua siswa memperhatikan pintu kelas, mendapati Jongin memasuki kelas yang terlihat tidak perduli pada wali kelasnya yang kini sudah membawa penggaris kayu yang panjang dan besar. Sehun memandang tak suka pada kebiasaan Jongin yang sering terlambat walau kemarin anak itu jelas berangkat pagi. Dia menoleh kebelakang melirik Luhan, berbeda sekali dengan murid pindahan _Tiongkok_ itu. Sifatnya jauh lebih manis, rapi, dan disiplin. Sehun tersenyum membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Berhenti disana, tuan Kim muda."tegur wali kelas, Choi Siwon.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di deretan bangku kedua, dia berbalik memandang Siwon dengan tatapan biasa bahkan dia menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf seperti yang dia lakukan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Choi saem mendesah lelah, menyentuh pelipisnya menyuruh Jongin pergi duduk.

"Duduklah, jangan diulangi lagi."

Jongin sudah menduga bahwa guru yang terkenal tampan dan berotot itu akan memaafkannya dengan mudah. Menasehatinya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia juga tidak pernah mendapat nilai F untuk mata pelajaran yang wali kelasnya ajarkan padahal dia tidak pernah menguasi bidang kimia. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu mudah mengalah karena dirinya.

Jongin terduduk di bangkunya sendiri mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun, tapi pada akhirnya Jongin meminta maaf pada Sahabat kutu buku nya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulangi. Sehun mengangguk enggan, setelah berfikir bahwa Jongin benar-benar akan mengurangi kebiasaan buruknya yang satu ini.

"Terima kasih, sekarang izinkan aku tidur dulu hm."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bangun!"

"Ash, singkirkan tanganmu. Dont disturb me." Tungkas Jongin kesal dengan sedikit sok-sok inggris yang belepotan.

Sehun melongo menatap tidak percaya Jongin yang sudah terlambat, kini malah menambah daftar sikap buruknya dengan tertidur di kelas. Lagi-lagi Sehun melirik Luhan, pemuda itu keadaannya terbalik dengan Jongin. Luhan sekarang sedang serius menatap papan didepannya, sepertinya murid baru itu menulis semua yang dijelaskan Choi saem.

Sehun menghela nafas, tanpa sadar merapikan anak rambut Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, walau anak ini berbuat nakal .. Dia tidak pernah bisa marah barang sepuluh detik.

"Tidurlah, nanti kubangunkan."

"Hm."

 **.**

 **'**

 **.**

 **'**

 **'**

 **Te be Ce.**

* * *

 _Hai hai ^^ apa masih ada typo? Atau Sesuatu yang kurang sesuai di fic ini? Jangan sungkan" mengkritik pedas sekalipun. Dg senang hati author bkl masih senyum lihat komentar kalian, entah knp malah suka reader yg frontal. ide fanfic ini krn komentar seseorang di ff jealous. Untuk dia jika sempet baca ini. Cuma mau bilang.._  
 _jangan mengkritik karya orang lain kalau kamu sendiri kagak bisa berkarya. Emotikon :') mu itu basi, tipe munafik. Maaf berkata seperti ini, krn kamu sendiri juga tidak jauh berbeda bahkan mungkin jauh lebih kasar._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

 **I CARE FOR YOU**

 **Hunkai or Hunhan?**

 **Drama Hurt/Comfort**

 **T -to- M**

 **WARNING : : Yaoi,Typo,Shounen ai,Boy X Boy, Boys Love fic.**

 **DONT LIKE SO DONT READ IT, SIDERS GO AWAY/? , HATERS I DONT CARE squint emotikon**

 **")/**

 **I dont Own the Cast of EXO or another..**

* * *

"Kai! Kai! Bangun!"

Seseorang mengguncang bahu Jongin keras, Jongin membuka matanya gusar. Dilihatnya seseorang itu malas.

Sulli—gadis itu tersenyum memberikan secarik kertas kecil, Jongin mengambilnya lalu dibaca.

 ** _DUKK_**

"Ash, guru itu .." Jongin menelungkupkan kepalanya lagi ke meja. Kertas tadi ternyata pemanggilan ke ruang BK. Jongin mengerang mengundang tatapan penasaran Sulli.

"Ada apa? Kau dipanggil lagi? Kenapa? Karena bertengkar atau membuat keributan? Jawab kai!"

"Diamlah, Sulli."

"Yah! Jawab dulu! Kai tung—HEI!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Jongin menyambar tasnya keluar kelas. Tangannya yang lain meremas erat kertas disana. Sulli memanggil nama Jongin keras, tapi namja itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Sulli menghela nafas, dasar Jongin.. Suka seenaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRAKK**

"YIFAN!?"

Pintu ruang BK ditendang kasar, Jongin masuk dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Aku disini."

Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap menyambutnya, Jongin melangkah cepat kesana. Rasanya ingin menghantam kepala guru itu dengan batu kali besar. Kris— pria yang dipanggil yifan menghindar tepat sebelum murid berkulit tan itu akan memukul wajah tampannya. Jongin mendesis tak terima pukulannya meleset.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada apa kau bilang! Berhenti lah membuat panggilan untukku."

Jongin pasti sudah memukul pipi itu jika bukan tangan lain yang menduhuluinya. Kris menatap Jongin datar, dia mencengram kepalan tangan Jongin erat. Jongin meringis, menatap pria didepannya kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau jaga sikapmu, aku gurumu." Kris membalik keadaan keduanya, Menghempaskan tubuh Jongin ke tembok lalu menyudutkannya dengan mudah.

"Kris!"

"Kubilang tenang!"

Kali ini Jongin mengerang kecil merasakan nyeri di rahangnya. Guru BK ini sudah melukai aset wajahnya. Jongin mulai berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan Kris. Tapi sulit, karena bandingan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil dari Kris.

"Khh, lepaskan aku. Jelaskan saja kenapa memanggilku,bodoh?!"

Kris menggeram tidak suka, dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari sorot marah dari Jongin—keponakannya. Ya, Kris atau Wu Yifan adalah paman tiri Jongin dari pihak sang ayah. Sedikit informasi, keduanya tidak pernah berbicara tanpa kekerasan. Lebih sering berakhir dengan Jongin sendiri yang babak belur jika tak ada dari mereka yang sadar untuk mundur dan mengalah.

Jongin terdiam saat Kris memalingkan wajahnya, dia menghela nafas pelan. Mungkin kali ini dia yang harus mengalah lebih dulu.

"Baik, Paman Wu. Intinya saja, Apa?"

Kris menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Pria yang hampir berumur 30 tahun itu melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan Jongin berdiri tegak dan merapikan diri. Jongin mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, menahan kekesalan pada pamannya.

Kris melangkah mendekati meja kerja miliknya, mengambil sebuah map biru lalu mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk mendekat. Jongin menurut, tanpa basa-basi merebut map itu dari Kris.

"Apa ini?" Jongin membolak balik map itu penasaran. Kris tersenyum kecil mengacak surai Jongin.

"Simpan saja untukmu, itu hanya sampah lama."

Jongin menyentak tangan Kris dari kepalanya, betapa sangat mengganggunya hal itu jika yang melakukannya bukan Sehun. Bicara tentang Sehun, Jongin baru ingat jika yang membangunkannya tadi bukan Sehun. Bukankah anak itu bilang akan membangunkannya? Lagi pula seingat Jongin, di kelas tadi hanya ada dirinya dan Sulli. Lalu?

"Jangan melamun. Sekarang, duduklah. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

Nada bicara Kris terdengar asing ditelinga Jongin, pamannya tidak pernah berbicara dengan intonasi dingin seperti ini. Jadi dirinya hanya memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu pamannya bicara. Mungkin se-jam atau dua jam dia takkan kembai ke kelas. Tapi Jongin ragu, bagaimana kalau Sehun mencarinya? Bagaimana kalau Sehun marah padanya?

 _'..che, dia sedang sibuk sekarang.'_

* * *

"Sehun? Jadi nama mu Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, kedua mata nya terpaku pada satu orang didepannya. Luhan tau jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh namja cupu ini, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum itu sungguh terlihat manis, dan tidak pernah terlihat membosankan untuk Sehun.

Keduanya berkeliling sekolah dengan Sehun sebagai pemandunya, Luhan kadang tertawa kecil menyadari kegugupan Sehun saat bertemu tatap dengannya. Sehun juga terlihat semangat hingga memberi semua detail bagian-bagian Sekolah, hampir tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa murid yang melewati mereka.

"Dan yang terakhir ini adalah ruang BK, hanya satu guru yang bertugas di ruang ini. Namanya Wu yifan saem, Kris. Dia yang paling muda..."

Luhan tidak mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun, dia lebih mementingkan apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Mata nya memicing saat mendapati Jongin didalam sana tersudut oleh seseorang yang mungkin dimaksud Sehun tadi. Luhan semakin bertambah penasaran tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Sehun menariknya pergi.

"Sepertinya bel akan berbunyi, kita harus masuk kelas."

Luhan masih menyempatkan diri mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu sebelum benar-benar pergi kembali ke kelas. Dan sekiranya, berbagai pertanyaan berputar didalam kepalanya.

* * *

Sehun menduduki bangkunya, tidak mendapati tas juga pemiliknya—Jongin. Dia bertanya-tanya dan mengira Jongin pulang memilih membolos. Sehun mengernyit sesaat setelah menyadari Jongin bukan seseorang yang suka meninggalkan kelas bahasa karena Sehun tau, Jongin sangat menyukai pelajaran ini.

Seorang guru bertubuh pendek memasuki kelas, dia mulai mengabsen seluruh murid termasuk Luhan yang notabene adalah murid baru. Sehun terus melirik bangku kosong milik Jongin, tidak menyadari jika namanya sudah dua kali disebut.

"Yah! Sehunna!"

Sulli menepuk meja Sehun, membuat namja itu tersadar dan mengangkat tangannya. Dia meminta maaf pada Lee saem setelahnya kembali menatapi bangku Jongin bingung.

' kau kemana Jongin?'

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cklekk._**

Seseorang membuka pintu kelas dan langsung membungkuk minta maaf. Seluruh murid memekik saat orang itu menegakkan lagi tubuhnya. Itu Jongin, dengan kemeja bagian bawah sobek dilengkapi blazer yang ditali dipinggang. Tidak melupakan lebam di rahang juga sudut bibir yang berdarah.

Sehun langsung berdiri di bangkunya saat Jongin masuk dalam keadaan yang buruk. Dia terduduk lagi, mencoba tidak memperdulikan Jongin yang menatapnya minta maaf. Sehun menunduk menyibukkan diri membaca buku paket tebalnya.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongin. Kau sudah terlambat dua jam pelajaran dikelasku, aku tidak perduli apapun alasanmu. tetap berdiri disana. Angkat satu kaki mu,sampai bel pulang nanti."

Jongin tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menuruti perintah hukuman dari guru Lee. Dia meringis pelan merasakan sakit di rahangnya kembali. Namja tan itu pun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan raut lelah juga sakitnya.

Sulli melihat Jongin begitu, dia tidak tega. Dia jengah pada Sehun yang mengaku Sahabat hidup mati Jongin tapi malah bertingkah sok acuh pada Jongin. Sulli mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengintrupsi sang guru yang akan melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Ada apa nona Choi?" guru Lee menatapinya datar, membuat Sulli sedikit ragu tapi setelah melirik Jongin dia kembali mengangkat tangannya.

"Itu, A-anu saem. Jong— eh? Maksudku Kai, dia sedang terluka. Apa boleh aku mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Jika maksudmu, kau mau menggantikan Jongin berdiri disana. Silahkan."

Sulli menurunkan tangannya kecewa, dasar guru tidak berperasaan. Gadis itu ingin menangis saat memperhatikan Jongin yang terus menunduk seolah baik-baik saja. Dia tau Jongin kesakitan, Walaupun Jongin itu terkadang jahat padanya, ketus, suka seenaknya, nakal dan keras kepala. Tapi Jongin sebenarnya sangat baik dan penuh sifat hangat lainnya. Dia tau karena, dia dan Sehun sudah berteman selama 9 tahun dengan Jongin.

Kelas kembali stabil, guru Lee membiarkan para murid mengerjakan tugas di buku selama beberapa menit. Sulli membalikkan badannya menghadap bangku Sehun, dia menatap kesal pada albino berkacamata minus didepannya.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sulli, menatap gadis itu seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Sulli mendesis kesal, memukulkan buku paket milik Sehun ke kepala namja cupu itu dengan keras. Sehun mengadu kesakitan memegangi pucuk kepalanya, dia menatap tajam Sulli.

"Lihat sahabatmu, luka begitu bukannya diobati malah sibuk membaca buku."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang masih berdiri didepan kelas, Sulli juga ikut memperhatikan. Mereka berdua merasa aneh, karena ini pertama kalinya Jongin membolos dan kembali dengan luka di wajahya. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, membenarkan kacamatanya sembarangan. Dia berbalik kebelakang, melihat jarum jam kelas. Pulang sekolah masih lama, Sehun menghela nafas.

Saat ingin berbalik mata Sehun tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang membuatnya gugup. Luhan menatapnya dengan wajah yang ditumpu di tangan kiri, ditambah dengan seulas senyum tipis. Dengan cepat dia kembali menghadap ke papan tulis, mendesah lega.

"Ada apa hun?" Sehun menggeleng saat Sulli bertanya.

Sulli melirik ke bangku belakang deret kedua, dilihatnya Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Sehun.

"Kau menyukai anak baru itu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, menyembunyikan rasa senang berbagi nama perasaan yang dirasakannya pada Luhan. Tidak menyadari tatapan Sulli berubah sedih dan kesal secara bersamaan.

 ** _BUKK_**

 ** _BUKK_**

"Yah,Sulli!"

Sehun memegangi kepalanya lagi, dia menatap tidak mengerti pada sosok gadis didepannya. Sulli mendengus membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan, mengabaikan tatapan bingung Sehun karena mendapat pukulan buku paket ketiga kalinya.

"Sehun _pabo_."

"Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Sehun melonggokkan tubuhnya kedepan saat telingannya mendengar ucapan Sulli. Gadis itu menggeleng mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh.

"Tidak ada."

'...dan sudah jadi sifatmu. Dasar Sehun bodoh bodoh bodoh.'

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu, para murid telah bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Jongin menurunkan kakinya, dan langsung terduduk lesu di lantai. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar.

"Kita pulang." ucap Sehun dingin, Jongin mendongak mendapati Sehun menatapnya khawatir. Namja berwajah manis itu tertawa pelan menyadari nada bicara dan raut muka Sehun yang tidak sikron.

"Kai? Kau tidak apa kan?"

Jongin berdiri dibantu Sulli, lagi-lagi namja itu terkekeh ditatap sedih oleh gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik. Benar, Sulli ingin menangis sekarang walau Jongin sudah berkata dia baik-baik saja.

Sehun menatap datar Sulli, menyentil kening gadis itu cukup keras. Sulli mengerang memegangi keningnya sakit.

"Cengeng, kita antar Jongin pulang."

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidur di tempatmu, Hun."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, sudah kebiasaan Jongin takkan pulang saat dirinya terluka atau telah melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan ketiganya, Sehun berubah menjadi gugup tiba-tiba. Raut dingin dan datarnya telah pergi entah kemana saat Luhan menyapa ketiganya, tidak memperdulikan dua pasang mata lainnya tengah mengernyit menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun.

"Boleh pulang bersama?"

Luhan tersenyum pada ketiganya, lebih khusus pada Sehun.

"Tid—''

"Te-tentu boleh." sahut Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin dan Sulli dengan binar senang yang berlebih. Luhan mengangguk, dirinya melirik ke arah Jongin sekilas. Berfikir sesuatu lalu hanya mengulas senyum manisnya lagi.

Sulli merasa Jengah dengan euphoria yang diciptakan Sehun pada anak baru itu. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membantu Jongin berjalan meninggalkan namja berkacamata sahabat mereka.

"Sehun! Cepat kau mau pulang tau tidak hah?! Lambat." sahut Sulli ketus.

"E-eh? Iya. Sebentar, err anu haha. L-luhan, ayo pulang."

Luhan mengangguk menyejajarkan langkah dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua berjalan tepat dibelakang Sulli dan Jongin. Sulli tampak kesusahan membantu Jongin berjalan, gadis itu berniat meminta tolong Sehun tapi urung saat melihat kesibukkan namja itu berbicara dengan Luhan.

Sulli melirik Jongin disampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan gadis itu yang Lain mengelus surai Jongin lembut, membuah kan Senyum tipis Jongin yang seolah menjawab semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Jongin?" Sulli berbisik.

"Diamlah Sulli. Diamlah..aku tidak apa." jawab Jongin pelan.

* * *

"Kau tinggal dimana ,Luhan?"

Anggap saja, hanya sekali ini Sulli ingin meramah kan diri dengan murid Tiongkok itu.

Luhan tertawa pelan tanpa sebab, itupun masih membuat Sehun terpesona. Jongin melirik dua orang dibelakangnya tidak suka.

"Gedung apartemen b-c no 12."

Mata Sehun terbuka Lebar, dia tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia membenarkan bingkai kacamatanya lalu menimpali dengan semangat.

'Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?'

"Oh! Aku juga tinggal disana, no 18. Kita bertetangga."

"Benarkah? Aku akan berkunjung." canda Luhan, membuat Sehun tersenyum. Sedangkan Sulli, gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap jalanan dibawahnya datar, moodnya menurun dan semakin buruk. Hari ini tak ada yang menyenangkan, semua tak ada yang menyenangkan bahkan kepalanya semakin berat dan keinginan untuk tidur semakin kuat.

 ** _BRUGH._**

"K-kai!?"

Pekikkan Sulli membuat Sehun berhenti tersenyum. Namja itu terkejut melihat Jongin terjatuh. Dengan segera, lengan kekarnya memeluk pinggang Jongin erat.

"Jongin- _ah_? Bangun? Hei?"

"Kurasa dia pingsan." sahut Luhan pelan.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, menggendong Jongin yang tengah pingsan di punggungnya. Namja itu tidak memperdulikan kacamatanya yang hampir terjatuh, atau bahkan keberadaan Luhan maupun Sulli. Dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan dua orang manusia dibelakangnya.

"Aish! Dasar Sehun!." sungut Sulli menendang batu kecil di pinggir selokan.

"Luhan, aku pulang dulu. Maaf soal Sehun ya? Pai."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa berbicara apapun. Namja bertubuh kecil itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana lalu berjalan menatap punggung Sehun serta Jongin yang menjauh. Tak lama sebuah senyum terulas di bibir.

 _'..merusak adalah bagian yang menyenangkan.'_

 **TBC,**

* * *

 _Ada banyak penggunaan kata -nya-, aku minta maaf. Masih pemula maaf -.- T,T_

 _Gimana menurut kalian chap 2 ini? Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang atau berlebihan, aku bakal berusaha memperbaiki. mohon maaf jika masih bnyk ksalahan  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I CARE FOR YOU**

Hunkai or Hunhan?  
Drama Hurt/Comfort

T -to- M

WARNING : : Yaoi,Typo,Shounen ai,Boy X Boy, Boys Love fic.

DONT LIKE SO DONT READ IT, SIDERS GO AWAY/? , HATERS I DONT CARE squint emotikon")/

I dont Own the Cast of EXO or another..

* * *

Sehun terduduk di pinggir ranjang, disana Jongin berbaring dan masih pingsan. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini. Pemuda berkulit pale itu melepas kecamatanya, lalu ditaruh di atas meja belajar miliknya. Dia menaiki ranjang itu kemudian membaringkan diri disamping Jongin.

Dua puluh menit yang lalu, sejak membuka pintu apartemen Sehun sudah terburu mencari plester dan mengambil air hangat. Dia begitu khawatir saat Jongin sedang diobati dan sedikit meringis.. Seragam Jongin sudah tergantikan satu stel piama berwarna biru besar milik Sehun.

"Jongin..apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Berhentilah membuatku khawatir.."

Jemari Sehun begitu nyaman memainkan helai rambut sahabatnya, dia mengulas senyum menarik tubuh itu mendekat padanya. Dibawanya Jongin pada pelukan, begitu erat memeluk seolah menjadi tameng pelindung.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, saraf otaknya ingin beristirahat sejenak dengan imbalan tidur beberapa menit kedepan. Dia akhirnya tertidur dengan lengan yang memeluk Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
Jongin mengerjap memperhatikan sekelilingnya, oh tunggu dia mengenal tempat bahkan pewangi ruangan beraroma lavender ini. Ah iya, Apartemen Sehun.

Jongin lalu memperhatikan lengannya yang berbalut kain piama yang nyaman. Lalu meraba beberapa sudut wajahnya. Mungkin Sehun yang melakukan ini semua. Perasaannya menghangat tiba-tiba, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pada Sehun.

"Se-hun?"

Jongin tertegun kala mendapati seseorang yang ditebaknya adalah Sehun, tapi kemana kacamata tebal itu? Dan apa pula poni itu? apa dia Sehun? Oh baiklah.. Ini pasti bukan Sehun sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun. Hanya untuk memastikan jika yang didepannya adalah benar Sehun. Ya, ini Sehun. Jongin tersenyum samar, mungkin beberapa kali menginap disini, dia tak pernah mendapati Sehun yang seperti ini di tidurnya. Dan kali ini..

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia berdebar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin merasa telah jatuh hati pada pemuda pale ini.

"Hm..Luhan."

Senyum Jongin menghilang mendengar igauan Sehun, tangannya tak lagi mengelus pipi Sehun. Dia terdiam memandangi wajah Sehun yang bersih tanpa gores. Dapat dilihatnya, Sehun tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Aku disini Sehunna." gumam Jongin masih memandangi sayu Sehun.

* * *

 _"...If I could stay by your side like this ... If you didn't know the truth until the end. About how much I love you. I believe in you… as I look at you.."_

 _".. turn around and look at me, stay by my side. You only look at other places like always, you always look at far places.. Living while seeing you love that other person. Do you know that is my love for you?.."_

* * *

Jongin beranjak dari tidurnya, berjalan keluar kamar. Dia menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sehun.

Dilihatnya jam dinding di sampingnya, belum terlalu malam untuk sekedar duduk dibalkon Sehun yang luas. Akhirnya namja tan itu berjalan ke balkon, terduduk di ayunan kayu buatan yang ada disana. Udara malam menerpa tubuh kurusnya, dia memejamkan mata seolah sama sekali tidak merasa dingin.

Jongin mengayunkan kakinya, menatap datar langit yang mulai gelap. Dia mengingat lagi semuanya, awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Jongin tersenyum menaikkan kedua tungkai kakinya keatas ayunan lalu memeluknya.

* * *

 **H U. N. K. A. I. H. A. N  
**

* * *

 ** _Flasback_**

 _Saat itu umurnya baru menginjak kelas satu sekolah dasar. Jongin kecil selalu berbuat nakal hingga membuat para guru tersenyum gemas. Dia sudah banyak memiliki teman hanya bermodalkan wajab lucunya, tapi ada satu anak yang selalu diam saat dijahili Jongin._

 _'Ayo maiiin'_

 _'Tidak mau.'_

 _Anak kecil pendiam itu selalu bermain dan duduk sendiri dikelas, Dia juga selalu menolak ajakan Jongin kecil yang ingin bermain dengannya. Karena kesal selalu ditolak, Jongin kecil sampai menarik tangan guru kelas nya untuk membujuk anak itu bermain._

 _Anak pendiam itu adalah Oh Sehun, tinggal di panti asuhan yang bersebelahan dengan sekolah dasar ini. Kehilangan ibunya saat melahirkannya lalu dibuang ayahnya._

 _'Hai!?'_

 _'P-pergi.'_

 _'Tidak mau, ayo maiinn. Bu guruuu, anak ini tidak mau main sama Jonginnn'_

 _Guru kelas mereka hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi keduanya, Jongin kecil terus merengek pada anak itu walau tidak mengetahui namanya. Anak pendiam itu pun terus menolak bermain dengan Jongin. Sang guru mensejajarkan tingginya, dia tersenyum mengusap kepala keduanya._

 _'Bu guru harus menulis pr kalian dulu ya? Nanti kesini lagii.'_

 _'Andwaee, bu guruu. Tapi..'_

 _'Jongin tidak boleh nakal begini, jja bu guru pergi dulu.'_

 _Setelah pergi, Jongin menarik tangan anak kecil itu ke bangku nya yang ada dibelakang. Bocah tan itu mengeluarkan seluruh mainan yang dia bawa di dalam tasnya. Ada berbagai model mini car, robot dan sebuah buku saku cerita dongeng. Semua benda-benda itu didorongnya ke arah Sehun. Tapi Sehun kecil tidak memberi respon apapun hanya diam memperhatikan semua barang Jongin._

 _Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, menggebrak meja pelan._

 _'Kenapa tidak mau main sama Jongin.?'_

 _Sehun kecil hanya menggeleng tapi terus terpaku memperhatikan setiap mainan Jongin. Melihat itu Jongin mengerti hingga mengambil robot merahnya juga sebuah buku saku Dongeng lalu tangannya yang lain menarik tangan Sehun, dan menaruh robot dan buku itu disana. Sehun kecil menatap bingung Jongin._

 _'Kamu mau itu kan? Ambil saja, Jongin punya baaanyaak dirumah.'_

 _Dengan wajah ceria Jongin tertawa menggambarkan seberapa banyak dia memilik mainan di rumah. Sehun kening menatap Jongin lalu ikut tersenyum._

 _'Hm?. Arra. Hun mau jadi t-teman Jongin.'_

 _'Eh?'_

 _Kiss._

 _Jongin kecil mengerjap merasakan pipinya basah. Sehun menciumnya di pipi lalu tersenyum._

 _'Kata ibu panti, ciuman di pipi berarti sayang.'_

 _'..ah huweeeee bu guruuu Sehun nakalll'_

 _Jongin malah menangis mendengar penuturan Sehun, Sehun kecil yang melihat hanya tertawa kecil beranggapan Jongin juga menyayangi nya. Bu guru datang dan langsung menggendong Jongin, saat ditanya kenapa.. Jawaban Jongin justru membuat sang guru juga tertawa kecil._

 _'Jangan menangis,jangan menangis. Sehun hanya bilang sayang Jongin.. Cup cup, uljimaa kk.'_

 _'Huwaa bu guru juga nakalll.'_

 _Semenjak saat itu keduanya saling bermain bersama, seiring bertumbuhnya umur Sehun tumbuh menjadi anak rajin dan Jongin masih sama nakalnya. Di tahun ketujuh, keduanya memasuki sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu lah, Jongin sadar dia menyukai Sehun yang selalu sabar dengannya, lalu bertemu dengan Sulli, gadis cerewet yang sangat pemarah._

 _ **Flashback**_ _end._

* * *

Jongin menggaruk pipi nya malu menyadari dirinya diwaktu kecil sangat bodoh. namja itu mengusap wajahnya, lalu terhenyak saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kukira kau hilang,Jongin."

Suara berat familiar menyapa pendengarannya, Jongin merasakan pelukan Sehun selalu nyaman. Pelukan itu dipererat, Sehun menumpukan berat badannya pada bahu Jongin.

"Kau bukan Sehun kan?"

"Hah?"

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang memalingkan wajahnya, dia mengernyit bingung. Bukan bagaimana? Jelas saat ini yang bersama Jongin adalah dirinya, Sehun. Dan tentu dia hanya satu didunia.

"Sehun rambutnya kan.. Disisir belah pinggir."

Jongin mengecilkan nada bicaranya, wajahnya mendatar menutupi rasa malunya. Beruntung dia memiliki warna kulit gelap, jadi Sehun takkan mengetahui rona di pipinya.

Sehun terkekeh, menyentuh kepalanya sendiri. Dia lalu menatap jahil Jongin. Rambutnya berantakan karena habis bangun tidur tadi.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tampan?"

Jongin mendengus, mendorong kepala Sehun menjauh darinya. Walau sedikit dari batinnya menyetujui perkataan Sehun. Tapi tetap saja.. -"

Sehun berhenti tertawa, dia membenarkan kacamatanya. Kemudian berjalan ke samping Jongin. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang tersisa, menarik bahu Jongin untuk sekedar menatapnya.

"Kau berutang penjelasan padaku, Kai."

Jongin tidak menyukai nada bicara Sehun, dia diam tak berniat membuka suara perihal yang tadi. Dia hanya menatap Sehun, berharap Sehun mengerti arti tatapannya.

"Kau pasti berkelahi lagi, kapan kau berubah? Jangan terus seenaknya seperti ini. Dua tahun lagi kita akan lulus, kau bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyimak para guru atau sekedar membuka buku."

Rahang Jongin mengeras, mendengar ucapan Sehun tidak suka. Jongin membuang muka kesamping lalu berdiri kembali masuk kedalam tanpa berbicara apapun. Sehun menghela nafasnya, selalu seperti ini.

Jongin mengambil tas punggungnya yang ditaruh Sehun di sofa, piamanya sudah berganti seragam sekolah lagi. Sehun datang dan langsung menghadang Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam."

"Pulang." jawabnya dingin.

Jongin tak sanggup menatap Sehun karena perubahan penampilan namja itu, itu membuatnya seperti meleleh. Jongin mendorong bahu Sehun untuk menyingkir, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. Jongin bergumam memperingatkan Sehun. Tapi Sehun sendiri terlalu keras kepala hingga mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Diluar dingin."

"Masa bodoh, minggir."

"Jongin! Kai?!"

Jongin menghentak tangannya melepas genggaman Sehun, dia berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Membuka nya kasar tanpa repot mau menutupi nya kembali. Sehun terlihat frustasi menghadapi Jongin yang kali ini lebih emosional dan bertambah keras kepala. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya lemas ke sofa, dia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

Dia benar-benar berharap Jongin akan berubah, setidaknya beberapa sifatnya harus dirubah. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan Jongin yang nakal dan bla bla lainnya, tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Hahh.. Jongin."

 _Di tempat lain.._

Luhan memandangi sebuah album foto dengan datar, tangannya menyentuh beberapa foto tapi salah satunya dia ambil. Foto itu diremas, lalu dibuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau selalu memiliki semuanya, tapi yang satu ini.. Biarkan aku yang memilikinya."

'...karena Merusak adalah bagian paling menyenangkan saat permainan sudah dimulai.'

Namja bersurai pirang itu menatap beberapa bingkai foto masa kecilnya yang bersama seorang anak kecil lainnya. Senyum terlihat di setiap foto, membuat Luhan muak. Di dorongnya satu-persatu bingkai foto itu jatuh dan pecah. Raut datarnya tak menyiratkan makna apapun selain kebencian.

Luhan menatap pecahan kaca di lantai dengan senyum miring, dia memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana pendeknya.

"Kau akan sama seperti mereka.. Pecah dan hancur. "

* * *

Jongin berjalan menelusuri trotoar dibawahnya, dia menatap tanpa ekspresi kedepan. Sebenarnya pikirannya melayang jauh mengingat setiap detail perkataan Sehun yang menyinggungya.

 _'..Berubah?'_

Jongin sangat ingin tertawa mengulang pertayaan itu berkali-kali, dia mulai memperhatikan para pengemudi di jalanan kota Seoul. Jika dipikir, seharusnya dia meminta pada ayahnya untuk membelikan mobil. Tapi tidak, jika dia melakukan itu.. Dia tentu takkan bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun.

Namja itu mengerang kecil, menyesali tindakannya tadi. Apa Sehun akan marah padanya? Bagaimana kalau Sehun menjauhi nya?

"Argh.. Sehun lagi." gerutunya menarik rambutnya.

Langkahnya berhenti, membalikkan badan berniat kembali ke apartemen Sehun dan mungkin menambahkan sedikit acara meminta maaf pada Sahabatnya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin Sehun marah padanya.

Ya, dia harus meminta maaf.

Jongin telah sampai di pintu apartemen Sehun, mengetuknya beberapa kali. Tapi tidak ada sahutan yang didengar, akhirnya dia menekal tombol intercom dan tetap tidak ada yang menyambutnya. Jongin menyadari sesuatu, hingga memukul kepalanya merasa bodoh.

 _'Benar, aku kan tau passwordnya. '_

Jongin menekan beberapa angka yang merupakan gabungan tanggal lahir keduanya, pintu terbuka Jongin masuk begitu saja. Dia mencari Sehun ke kamarnya tapi tidak ada. Dengan kesal dia berjalan menuju bar dapur Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum saat melihat Sehun berdiri disana dengan menggunakan apron putih.

"Haha, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sering kemari. Masakanmu enak sekali."

"I-iya boleh, datanglah sesering mungkin."

Langkah Jongin terhenti, suara yang sempat ingin dikeluarkannya terpaksa tertelan lagi. Dia terdiam beberapa saat memandangi interaksi Sehun dengan seseorang didepannya. Sehun tampak begitu senang hingga terus tersenyum pada Luhan. Ya, itu Luhan.

Jongin mundur perlahan lalu bergegas pergi keluar, tak ada ekspresi khusus yang dikeluarkan nya saat melihat apa yang didapatinya tadi. Jongin pun menutup pintu apartemen Sehun dengan sangat pelan agar tidak mengganggu pemuda pale itu dengan orang yang disukainya, Luhan.

* * *

 _".. My heartache, only looking at you. Pretending not to know, pretending that it's not, pretending I didn't see it..  
This is the love that I secretly learned as I met you every single day.  
Even though I miss you, I want to hold onto you, I want to just hug you..  
But I couldn't even say the words, I love you, and I turned away, Even though I miss you.."_

* * *

Jongin berlari memasuki hotel bintang lima yang tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen Sehun. Lift terbuka dan dia langsung masuk kesana menekan lantai nomor 12. Dia terduduk di lantai lift lemas, menghela nafas cepat namun berulang. Jongin mengusap wajahnya, dia menunduk menumpu kepalanya di lutut.

Setelah keluar dari gedung apartemen, dia berlari cukup kencang kesini. Entahlah dia hanya berfikir untuk datang ketempat ini, jika pulang kerumah tentu tak mau membuat ibu nya khawatir. Jongin kembali berdiri saat pintu lift terbuka. Namja itu keluar lalu berjalan menelusuri setiap pintu kamar hotel dengan tidak sabar. Dia terus bergumam panik.

"3016..3017..3018..3019.."

"3020!"

 ** _Tok Tok Tok_**

Setelah menemukan pintu yang dicarinya, Jongin tak menunggu waktu lama lagi untuk mengetuk pintu bercat coklat, malas menekan bel atau sekedar tombol intercom. Dia bersandar ke dinding menatap kebawah saat tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

 ** _Cklekk_**

 ** __**  
Seseorang membuka pintu, Jongin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap seseorang itu dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Jo—"

 ** _BRUKK_**

 ** __**  
orang itu belum menyelesaikan perkataannya saat Jongin menerjang dirinya. Bahu dan leher nya dipeluk sangat erat, hingga membuatnya harus menunduk. Dia mengusap punggung Jongin berusaha menenangkan namja yang memeluknya tiba-tiba ini.

"Ken—"

"Paman Wu.." lirih Jongin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **TBC.  
**

* * *

Aaa, i like it. Makasih yang uda review, aku baca nya senyum sendiri lho. XD kyk ada manis"nya gitu. Di chap 3 ini kyk nya alurnya kecepetan ya? '-' gomen, mian, sorry, maaf. Aku juga gk bias bls review kalian, ah miann.


	4. Chapter 4

**I CARE FOR YOU**

 **Hunkai or Hunhan?**

 **Drama Hurt/Comfort**

 **T -to- M**

* * *

 **WARNING : : Yaoi,Typo,Shounen ai,Boy X Boy, Boys Love fic.**  
 **DONT LIKE SO DONT READ IT, SIDERS GO AWAY/? , HATERS I DONT CARE squint emotikon")/**

 **I dont Own the Cast of EXO or another..**

* * *

Kris menutup pintu hotelnya, dia berbalik tapi tidak mendapati Jongin di sofa. Pria tinggi itu tidak terkejut lagi saat Jongin tiba-tiba menemuinya di malam hari, sudah semacam kebiasaan kecil dari pemuda tan yang amat disayang nya ini. Dia berjalan hendak mendekati kamarnya, saat mendengar gemericik air dari dalam. Mungkin Jongin sedang membersihkan diri di kamar mandinya.

 _ **Drrt Drrt**_

"Aa, Hyung."

 _'Apa Jongin disana?'_

Kris mendapat deringan ponsel dari kakak tirinya, ayah Jongin. Pria itu mengurungkan niatnya memasuki kamar, memilih untuk bersandar pada dinding. Di seberang sana, pastilah kakaknya sangat khawatir pada Jongin. Ya tak heran, anak itu memang seenaknya. Tapi lumayan genius untuk strategi perencaan di beberapa hal.

Kris tersenyum samar mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya, dia disini. Baru saja, kenapa?" Kris melirik pintu kamarnya lagi lalu membuka kancing satu dan dua kemeja yang dipakainya, membuang ikatan simpul dasi yang melilit lehernya.

 _'Ah, tidak. Aku hanya khawatir. Bisa suruh anak itu pulang?'_

Nada suara kakaknya membuat Kris ingin tertawa, jarang menemukan orang licik macam kakak tirinya bisa merasakan kekhawatiran, itu adalah hal luarbiasa mengingat bagaimana sifat dan tata krama bicara nya yang berantakan dulu.

Ah, itu hanya masa lalu. Tapi..

"Jangan repot, Kim Hankyung. Kembalilah menatap setumpuk berkas-berkasmu. Jongin baik-baik saja."

 _'Yah, awas jika kau melakukan sesuatu pada anakku, Yif—'_

Kris mematikan sambungan itu sepihak, tepat saat pintu kamar terbuka dengan Jongin berbalut singlet hitam miliknya. Menggeram kecil, menyadari kelancangan keponakannya. Jongin berjalan kearahnya tanpa merasa bersalah, merebut ponsel di tangan kirinya.

"Apa ayah menelfon?"

"Ya."

Kris meraih handuk di bahu Jongin, mendorong pemuda itu duduk di lantai dan dirinya yang duduk di sofa. Dia menggosok handuk putih yang dipegangnya ke kepala Jongin, ingin mengeringkan rambut basah keponakannya.

Jongin terdiam memainkan ponsel pamannya, dia bergidik geli setiap Kris mengusap kedua telinganya. Dengan gusar dia memukul paha dibelakangnya, membuahkan kekehan dari orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kris? Paman Wu?"

Kris yang disebut namanya bergumam menyahuti Jongin. Pria itu sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Jongin, kini beralih mengelus tengkuk dan area bahu keponakannya agar lebih rileks. Ah, Jongin menyukai pamannya dari segala sisi dan kenyamanannya. Tapi nyaman yang ditawarkan Sehun jauh lebih baik dari ini.

 _'Sehun..'_ mengingat nama itu, dia terdiam cukup lama, membuat pamannya merendahkan tubuhnya memeluk leher Jongin. Kris menumpu dagu runcingnya di atas bahu sempit itu lalu beralih memperhatikan ekspresi pemuda yang dipeluknya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, orang yang kau cari. " bisiknya pelan, Jongin menoleh kesamping melihat pamannya antusias lalu mendatar menyadari dia sedang dipeluk. Tapi, tidak. Jongin tidak menolak dipeluk. Anggap saja, pelukan ini sama dengan pelukan Sehun.

Tapi.. Tetap saja, berbeda.

Kris tersenyum, mengusak rambut Jongin seakan tau apa yang tengah di pikirkan Jongin. Dia berdiri melepas dengan enggan pelukannya, kemudian mengambil laptop dan menaruh tepat di depan Jongin. Sedangkan namja manis itu merangsek maju mendekati layar laptop di meja. Kris sudah duduk disampingnya, di lantai.

"Maaf soal tadi pagi, Jongin." Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada penuh sesal tapi ekspresinya itu seolah tidak terlalu me-yakinkan. Jongin hanya mendengus, merasa lucu saat pamannya berucap seperti itu. Terdengar seperti lawakan era 80-an yang garing uar biasa.

"Aku menolak maaf busuk mu. Kau hampir memperkosa ku, mr."

"Berkacalah, keponakanku. Lihat tu—"

"Ash, paman!"

Kris terkekeh, mengusap poni pendeknya yang berantakan setelah Jongin berteriak memotong perkataannya. Dia lalu menggerakkan mouse, menunjuk sebuah artikel di layar laptop. Jongin berdecih memalingkan wajahnya menatap layar laptop.

"Baca saja artikel-artikel ini, ada sekitar 10 lebih yang membahas hal yang sama. Ada dibookmark dan jangan coba-coba membuka folder lain." dan Jongin hanya bergumam, dengan setengah malas dia membaca tiap baris kalimat panjang disana.

Kris beranjak menjauhi Jongin, merogoh ponsel nya. Diam-diam. Dia mengetik sebuah pesan singkat lalu mengirimnya kepada seseorang. Tiba-tiba Jongin memekik heboh tanpa sadar, Kris hanya mendengus tertawa lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Jongin.

"Astaga, Kris Wu! Kau yang terbaik. Ini jauh lebih banyak dari yang kuminta. Tapi jangan terlalu senang, aku masih belum memaafkanmu heh."

"Ya, ya..terserah lah."

* * *

Ditempat lain tak jauh dari hotel, di dalam salah satu kamar apartemen tampak sedikit tenang. Sehun berkeliaran mengelilingi apartemennya, dengan Luhan di belakangnya. Dia mencari sesuatu, sebuah buku paket bahasa. Tapi sial, buku itu seperti sengaja bersembunyi sekarang.

Luhan tertawa pelan memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang hopeless. Dia pun menepuk bahu bidang Sehun dengan lembut, membuat pemuda pale itu tersentak.

"Jika tidak ada, aku akan meminjam Ravi besok." Sehun menggeleng, dia tidak mau kehilangan moment belajar bersama dengan Luhan. Pemuda itu tadi sekiranya datang kesini, mengejutkannya dengan beberapa buku di tangan nya. Meminta nya mengajari beberapa rumus dan mata pelajaran, setelah makan malam tadi. Oh rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

"Tidak, pasti ada di sini. T-tunggu sebentar saja, aku akan kembali."

Sehun berlari cepat menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Luhan memudarkan senyumnya. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kaca kecil si sudut ruangan, isinya hanya benda-benda yang disebut mainan dan di bagian atas dan tingkat dua penuh dengan bingkai foto kecil. Ditebaknya itu adalah Jongin yang mengenakan baju biru laut dengan topi beruang.

Dia berdecih, itu seperti bukan Jongin. Luhan beralih memperhatikan tingkat keempat, terdapat beberapa piala dan sertifikat yang dibingkai. Jadi, apa namja berkacamata itu pintar menari? Seorang juara?

"Luhan?"

Sehun datang membawa tas juga buku paket yang dicarinya. Ternyata hanya terselip di tumpukan komiknya. Dia mendekati Luhan, ikut memperhatikan apa yang Luhan pandangi. Sehun tersenyum cerah, membuka lemari dan menunjuk semua piala disana.

"Itu punya Jo— ah maksudku Kai. Banyak sekali kan? Dia sudah pandai menari sedari dulu, guru kami selalu mengikutkannya banyak perlombaan tari."

Luhan diam-diam memutar bola matanya, tapi dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Menyahutinya dengan terpaksa.

"Ya, tubuhnya tidak berbohong. Dia berbakat."

"Kau harus melihatnya menari, tubuhnya sangat lentur dan menyatu dengan irama musik yang diputar."

Luhan menggeleng, dia tertawa kecil tapi tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Sehun menatap piala-piala itu dengan binar yang sama, tapi bedanya binar itu bukan untuk parasnya

"Aku tidak terlalu suka menonton orang yang meliukkan tubuhnya."

"Semua orang punya kesukaannya masing-masing, aku mengerti."

Luhan melirik Sehun, menyeringai mengetahui Sehun telah berkata hal yang ambigu. Namja di sampingnya ini terlalu naif jika terlalu banyak mengikuti logika bukan perasaan. Oh dia jadi merasa kasian dengan Jongin yang pasrah dengan keadaan. Luhan mengetahui jika Jongin tidak menahan perasaannya untuk menyukai Sehun. Tapi disayangkan, justru Sehun malah menyukai nya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja belajarnya."

Sehun mengangguk, menaruh buku di atas meja dan tas di sofa. Dia duduk di lantai berkapet bulu coklat, kesukaan Jongin. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun tanpa menghiraukan kegugupan namja pale itu.

"A-anu, Luhan.."

"Sehun, bisa jelaskan bab yang tadi siang? Aku belum mengerti secara detailnya, karena sibuk mengamati kelas tadi."

Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan sengaja, dia bahkan lebih mendekatkan bahu mereka hingga bersentuhan. Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya gelisah, terlalu gugup jika seperti ini. Dia meraih buku paket bahasa, menjelaskan dengan sedikit tergagap di beberapa kata. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya tapi mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengambil minuman dulu."

Sehun bercepat-cepat berdiri menggerakkan kakinya ke dapur membuat sebuah teh atau jus. Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas tanpa lagi menyahut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dia membuka laci atas mengambil sebuah pisau. Dia juga membuka kulkas, mencuri beberapa buah kiwi favorit Jongin dari sana. Sehun tau, Jongin tidak akan suka jika Kiwi nya di sentuh orang lain tapi Luhan tadi bercerita beberapa hal yang disukainya dan mungkin sebuah kebetulan semua itu sama dengan Jongin. Lupakan Jongin, sahabatnya mungkin sekarang sudah pulang dan tidur dirumahnya. Nanti kiwi-kiwi ini akan digantinya besok.

Dia hendak menuang cairan jus itu ke dalam gelas saat ponselnya bergetar. Sehun mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengernyit.

Untuk apa tuan kim menghubunginya?

"Ah, paman kim?"

 _'Sehun, apa Jongin disana?'_

Sehun menyimpan pisau dan gelasnya, kini mulai memfokuskan diri untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tolong katakan, jika Jongin sudah pulang dan langsung tertidur di kamarnya. Jangan bilang..

' _..dia tidak disana? Nak, bisa kau bantu aku?'_

Sehun melirik bayangan Luhan yang jauh dibelakangnya ragu.

"Jongin sudah pulang tadi, paman. Bantu?"

Terdengar umpatan diseberang sana, sejenak Sehun menatap horror layar ponsel. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, tuan Kim ayah Jongin yang dilihatnya selalu tenang dan berwibawa ternyata.. Bisa mengucap kata yang err..

 _'Aku tadi menelpon pamannya. Dia ada bersamanya, tolong jemput putra ku itu. Hotelnya ada disekitar gedung apartemenmu.'_

"Tap—"

Sehun mendesah lesu saat sambungan diputus dari pihak sebrang. Dia jadi tau dari siapa Jongin mendapat sifat seenaknya, buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi yah.. Disini lebih tepatnya apartemennya ada Luhan. Namja paling manis yang membuatnya suka dalam pandangan pertama. Jadi, dia harus jemput Jongin.. Atau menemani Luhan?

"Ha-ah, aku juga harus meminta maaf pada anak itu."

* * *

Sehun berjalan dengan Luhan disampingnya, namja pale itu memutuskan untuk mengantar namja mungil ini untuk pulang kekamarnya. Dia tersenyum canggung meminta maaf, tapi dibalas kekehan ringan dari depannya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, m-mungkin lain kali. Karena sungguh aku sedang terburu saat ini d-dan.."

Luhan hanya tertawa, mimik muka Sehun terlihat lucu dimatanya. Dia tidak bodoh soal bahasa tubuh seseorang. Dan melihat Sehun mengingatkannya pada sesuatu di masa lalu. Tapi itu sudah berlalu.. Ah sayang sekali karena dia cukup merindukan saat-saat dirinya ditatap dengan binar yang sama oleh seorang anak kecil. Tidak.. Lupakan. Apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan?

"Baiklah, aa-aku pergi dulu."

Luhan mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamarnya, dia disambut sebuah lukisan abstrak berukuran sedang di dinding pintu masuk. Dia tersenyum menemukan sebuah noda cat berbentuk tangan mungil di sudut lukisan. Dia benar-benar ingin kembali ke masa lalu.. Dimana semua kekonyolan ini belum terjadi.

Luhan berjalan mendekati bingkai foto yang tadinya dia pecahkan, mengambil lembar foto yang memperlihatkan sepasang senyum yang membuatnya gila di beberapa tahun lalu.

"..kau tau? Kau tumbuh semakin jauh dan melupakanku."

Dengan tetap menatap foto itu, Luhan menyeringai samar.

 _'Jangan cemas, karena aku akan mengingatkanmu..'_

* * *

Kembali ke hotel tempat Jongin berada, Kris sedang berdiri di balkonnya. Menatap jalanan dibawahnya dengan tatapan terhibur, dia terkekeh menemukan sosok berkaca mata ada diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Itu Sehun, terlihat linglung mencari sesuatu. Dia tau, mungkin si Hankyung kakaknya terlalu berlebihan khawatir pada Jongin hingga menyuruh Sehun menjemputnya, hanya karena anaknya ada di hotel bersama nya. Tak heran mengingat, beberapa memori buruk tentang Jongin padanya atau sebaliknya. Mereka berdua sering berkelahi, tapi terkadang akur sekali. Hubungan aneh diantara paman dan keponakan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti oleh ayah Jongin.

Pria bermarga Wu itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim lagi sebuah pesan yang sama pada seseorang. Dia menatap kebawah, bertepatan dengan Sehun yang mendongakkan kepalanya terkejut. Kris melambaikan tangannya kebawah seolah mengejeknya, Sehun melihatnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Sehun sedari awal memang kurang menyukainya. Tsk, apa pedulinya?

Sehun menatap secara bergantian ponsel dan Kris yang ada diatas. Dia mendapat dua pesan dan itu dari guru BK nya. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia berlari ke dalam hotel denga langkah lebar. Kris melihatnya dari atas hanya tersenyum miring menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

 _'..Naif tetaplah naif. Dasar bocah..'_

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin?"

Kris memgernyit tidak mendengar sahutan dari Jongin. Dia tidak menemukannya di lantai tempat nya duduk tadi. Laptop masih menyala di meja, lalu kemana anak itu. Dia mengelilingi dapur tetap tidak menemukan apapun, jadi pilihan terakhir adalah kamar tidur.

"Jonginna?"

Dan benar saja, setelah memasuki kamar, dia menemukan gundukan selimut di ranjangnya. Kris menghela nafas lega, sedikit merasa berlebihan kali ini. Dia mendekati Jongin, memperhatikan wajah tidur keponakannya. Lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala namja tan itu.

'…kau berusaha terlalu keras hanya untuk orang sepertinya?'

* * *

 _ **Tok tok**_

 _ **BRAKK.**_

"Yah, Saem!"

Sehun dengan tidak sabar mengetuk pintu didepannya, dia benar-benar akan menjemput Jongin. Bagaimana kalau Jongin terluka lagi? Sehun tidak yakin, tapi luka-luka tadi pagi jelas perbuatan gurunya.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan gurunya dengan wajah dingin. Sehun menatap jengah padanya, disambut sebuah dengusan pelan.

"Jongin mana?"

"Tidur."

Kris melirik kamar tidurnya datar, lalu menyeringai pada Sehun. Sehun mengabaikannya dan langsung berjalan ke arah lirikan mata Kris tadi. Sehun membuka pintu, menghampiri Jongin yang damai tidur seolah tidak terganggu. Tangan pale itu hendak mengguncang bahu Sahabatnya tapi segera di tampik kasar seseorang. Sehun menatap tidak suka pada Kris, Sedangkan pria itu sendiri menatapi Jongin.

"Tuan Kim—"

"Aku tau."

Kris beralih menatap datar Sehun, dilihatnya namja berkacamata itu dengan tatapan menilai. Tak ada yang istimewa, lalu kenapa keponakannya terlalu 'gila' hanya karena namja cupu ini. Dia berbalik berniat keluar dari kamar tapi sebelum itu dia mengelus surai Jongin lembut.

"Menginaplah, atau kau pergi. Karena Jongin tetap disini." ucap Kris mutlak lalu keluar.

'Sialan.'

Sehun mendengus setengah tidak rela, dia pada akhirnya setuju. Tidak mungkin juga membawa Jongin jika namja itu tertidur dengan nyenyak seperti ini. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Menatap kedua mata yang terlelap tenang, Sehun tersenyum menggerakkan tangannya mengelus kedua kelopak mata Jongin.

"Maaf ya, Jongin?" gumam Sehun pelan.

* * *

Pagi datang, sinar mentari tanpa malu menelusup celah gorden di jendela. Jongin menggosok kedua matanya pelan, lalu menguap lebar. Dia mengerjap menyesuaikan fokus matanya, lalu terkejut mendapati pamannya tertidur di kursi kayu dengan posisi duduk. Jongin jadi merasa tidak enak, pasti tidur pamannya tidak nyenyak.

"Pagi, Jongin."

Jongin mengernyit, suara itu? Sehun? Heh? Tunggu, tidak mungkin Sahabatnya ada disini. Mungkin dia sedang berkhayal sekarang, jadi Jongin menghiraukannya dan berusah kembali tidur. Beruntung, hari ini adalah hari libur nasional dia tidak perlu repot bangun atau terlambat sekolah. Aahh surga..

"Hey? Jangan mengabaikanku Kim."

Mata Jongin kembali terbuka, dia melirik ke belakang. Berhasil menebak bahwa ini bukan ilusi, Sehun memang disini bahkan dia merasakan pelukan yang mengerat di perutnya. Jongin mengeluh dalam hati saat tau itu memang benar Sehun. Dia tak mau bertemu Sehun..

"Ck, Kai?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo pergi, sebelum dia bangun."

Jongin tidak menjawab, malah melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan beranjak mendekati pamannya. Kedua tangan Jongin mengguncang bahu Kris pelan, tapi pamannya ini memang dasarnya sulit dibangunkan jadi beginilah. Sehun melihatnya dengan datar, dia diacuhkan Jongin pertanda Sahabatnya masih marah.

"Ya, Paman Wu. Bangun kau—Khah! Kris!"

Sehun menatap tidak suka saat Kris menarik Jongin hingga Sahabatnya jatuh dipangku oleh guru satu itu. Dia tau jika Kris adalah paman Jongin, tapi itu tidak wajar jika skinship mereka berlebihan. bagaimana pun juga itu mencurigakan, pikir Sehun.

Jongin memberontak, tapi pinggangnya tertahan. Matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun, hingga tanpa sadar menuduk. Dia kesal dan ingin membunuh pamannya. Tidak suka jika begini caranya, Ini masih pagi dan ya tuhan Sehun ada didepannya. Tak adakah yang tidak mengejutkannya hari ini? Sehun yang tiba-tiba disini, dan sekarang kemesuman paman tiri nya yang kambuh di pagi hari benar akan merusak mood nya.

"P-paman!"

Jongin kesusahan melepas pelukan Kris dipinggangnya, sekali lagi melirik Sehun. Jongin jadi merasa kesal sendiri, ditambah ini.

 _ **DUAK**_

"Kh, Jongin. Kau memukul pamanmu lagi.."

Kris memegangi pipinya, tapi dia terkekeh melepaskan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin berdiri, wajahnya sangat datar. Dia menyambar seragam dan tasnya, lalu menendang kecil telapak kaki Sehun.

"Bangun Sehun, kita pulang."

Sehun menurut, dia tau Jongin mempunyai mood swing aneh. Sekarang mungkin sedang mood buruk. Dia melirik Kris yang sedang memegangi pipinya yang hampir lebam. Dia tertawa didalam imaginer nya sendiri melihat kesakitan gurunya.

"Hm, kita pulang."

Jongin membuka pintu dan keluar tapi sebelum itu, dia mendengar suara serak Kris membuatnya berhenti sejenak lalu pergi dengan cepat. Dia tak menyukai beberapa sisi Kris dan salah satunya ini. Orang itu tidak pernah percaya jika dirinya bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Jongin?"

"..Coba lah untuk menjaga diri."

* * *

"Jongin?"

"Kai."

Sehun menghembuskan nafas nya kesal untuk kesekian kalinya, dia berjalan dibelakang Sahabatnya karena Jongin terlalu lebar melangkahkan kakinya. Dia menyentuh bahu Jongin, membalikkan tubuh itu paksa.

"Se—"

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Sehun sebelum Jongin, dia berucap dengan menatap kedua mata milik Jongin.

Jongin balik menatap Sehun datar tapi tak lama dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari sorot tajam itu menatapnya sesal. Rasanya dia semakin merasa sulit menyembunyikan perasaannya, Sehun sudah menjadi candu. Semacam opium yang terlalu menjerat, Jongin juga sudah lama terjebak dalam perasaannya. Tapi semakin lama, semakin menyiksa..

"Hm."

"Jongin.."

Sehun tak pernah sefrustasi ini, dia cukup tau sekarang Jongin mempermainkannya. Dia menghela nafasnya, menunduk sejenak. Ditatapnya lagi Jongin, membuat beberapa aegyeo gagal lewat matanya. Jongin melihatnya, dan tertawa pelan.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali."

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Jongin mengangguk, meninju pelan bahu lebar didepannya. Sehun tidak keberatan dipukul seperti itu oleh Jongin.

"Itu hanya hal sepele, kenapa aku marah padamu. Bodoh."

"Gah! Jongin."

Jongin membalikkan tubuh Sehun, lalu menarik kerah belakang namja itu seraya melangkahkan kedua tungkainya. Sehun terlihat kewalahan berjalan mundur mengikuti Jongin.

Jongin tertawa saat beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa sedikitpun peduli protes an Sehun yang setengah tercekik. Selama itu Sehun.. Apapun hal konyol akan dilakukannya. Dan hanya Sehun.

'.. Akan kubuat kau menyukai ku. Tidak pada Luhan tapi aku.'

Jongin melirik Sehun di belakangnya, dia tersenyum miring dengan manis.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Astagaaaa, aku suka kriskai disini jadi maafkan author yang khilap banyakin moment Kriskai. :'" sebelumnya ini benar Hunkai. Slight yg saya sbmbunyikan adalah kriskai.

Aku uda berusaha bnyakin tapi tetep ajaaaa.. Kagak bisa T^T duh maapin saya kapan-kapan saya janji buat chapter yg panjang.

Ada beberapa reader yg buat aku terharu, krn bisa nebak beberapa alur. Huwa

Chanyeol? Kyknya enggak, karena aku gk mau nambah beban baba Shi xun/? '-')v

Thanks for reading^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I CARE FOR YOU**

 **Hunkai or Hunhan?**

 **Drama Hurt/Comfort**

 **T -to- M**

 **WARNING : : Yaoi,Typo,Shounen ai,Boy X Boy, Boys Love fic.**  
 **DONT LIKE SO DONT READ IT, SIDERS GO AWAY/? , HATERS I DONT CARE squint emotikon")/**  
 **I dont Own the Cast of EXO or another..**

* * *

Luhan keluar dari apartemennya, berjalan menuju cafe terdekat. Dia memesan secangkir americano panas dan duduk sendiri di samping jendela. Pahit kopi menyentuh lidahnya, Luhan tersenyum samar menemukan seseorang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Namja mungil itu berdiri menghampiri seseorang yang dikenalnya,

"Kau—"

Luhan menyeringai mendudukkan diri didepan pria paruh baya yang terkejut karena nya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Kim."

Itu tuan Kim, Ayah Jongin. Kim HanKyung, pria itu menatap nanar kedepan. Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Luhan lagi setelah anak itu hilang sebelas tahun lalu.

Tak lama, Tuan Kim tersenyum lembut. Tidak ada yang berubah dari anak ini, mata dan bibir itu masih sama seperti dulu. Namun suara yang didengarnya terdengar sedikit berat dari sebelumnya. Ah, tentu.. Waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat. Luhan sudah berubah menjadi lebih tinggi beranjak dewasa seperti yang dia kira.

"Lu—

"Aku meminta hakku, tuan Kim... Atau bisa kusebut, Appa?"

Luhan menyeringai menatap pria didepannya, tuan Kim membeku ditempat tak mengerti apa yang harus diperbuat. Pria tua itu hanya bisa menatap Luhan, memudarkan semyumnya. Menunggu anaknya untuk berbicara.

* * *

"Jongiiinn. Jangan injak itu, argh! Sehun bodoh menjauh dari koleksi komikku. Yah! Kalian!"

Sulli berteriak memaki sana-sini, raut wajah kesalnya terlihat semakin aneh dengan mata membulat horror saat Jongin tidak sengaja menemukan satu pakaian dalamnya.

Jongin tertawa sangat keras, mengangkat benda di tangannnya tinggi. Sulli kembali merengek tapi Jongin tidak menggubris, dia masih sibuk tergeli dengan apa yang dipegangnya.

"Haha..polkadot pinkeu."

"Dasar kalian cabul! Keluar dari kamarku!" jerit gadis itu seraya merengek pada Jongin untuk melepaskan 'benda' itu.

Sehun tertawa membenarkan kacamatanya, kepalanya menggeleng berkali-kali saat melihat Jongin mencoba menggoda Sulli. Jongin berlari setelah dengan sengaja membuang 'benda' itu ke tempat sampah.

"Eh? Jangan menyalahkanku, aku tidak sengaja menemukannya. Aw! Sulli! Sakit! Gah!"

"Huwa, rasakan-rasakan-rasakan."

Sulli memukul bahu, kepala, dan menendang kaki Jongin dengan kesal. Seharusnya tadi dia mengunci kamarnya, jika begini kamarnya yang berantakan akan semakin berantakan. Jongin mengadu kesakitan memegangi badannya, dia memanggil Sehun untuk membantunya tapi justru mendapat cengiran.

Tepat beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka berdua datang ke rumah Sulli berniat menumpang makan atau sekedar mencuri beberapa lembar roti di pagi hari. Tapi saat si tuan rumah pergi ke dapur, mata Jongin melihat salah satu pintu terbuka cukup lebar membuatnya penasaran hingga menyeret Sehun untuk ikut masuk.

"Gezz, cepat keluar kalian!."

Jongin mendorong Sehun untuk segera keluar, mereka berdua masih tertawa.

 **BLAM!**

 _'Eh?_ '

Hening.

Pintu kamar Sulli tertutup dengan keras, Sehun dan Jongin terdiam saling berpandangan. Tak lama gelak tawa terdengar dari keduanya, Sulli mendengar itu semakin bertambah kesal. Di dalam kamar, gadis itu mulai merapikan beberapa sudut ruangan yang berantakan sambil terus menggerutu.

Jongin merapikan rambutnya lalu mengambil tasnya, dia mengetuk pintu Sulli pelan.

"Sulli, kami pulang saja. Tidak jadi ma—"

"BAGUS! Cepat pergi kalian."

Sehun menepuk bahu Jongin, menariknya untuk segera keluar dari sini sebelum Sulli bertambah kesal pada mereka. Tapi Jongin tertawa tanpa suara menyadari kekanakkannya Sulli. Namja tan itu menurut saja saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik pergi Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen Sehun, Jongin langsung menghampiri sofa dan menidurkan diri disana. Tapi Sehun menarik kaki Jongin, mencoba membangunkan paksa sahabat beruangnya ini. Ayolah sekarang masih jam setengah sembilan pagi, masa Jongin sudah mengantuk.

"Ash, Sehun. Aku mengantuk." Jongin menggoyangkan kakinya melepaskan diri dari tangan Sehun.

"Tidak, bangun. Lepas seragam—

 ** _Srett_**

 _ **Pluk**_

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah kain seragam mendarat di wajahnya. Jongin terkekeh mendapati wajah datar Sehun menatap tajam dirinya setelah seragamnya jatuh ke lantai. Dengan wajah yang dibuat polos Jongin menunjuk seragamnya.

"Lihat, sudah kulepas."

Sehun mendesah maklum, tapi melempar balik seragam itu pada Jongin. Pemuda pale itu terpaksa menarik kedua tangan Jongin untuk membuat sahabatnya beranjak. Jongin tersenyum kecil, memandangi wajah kesal Sehun.

"Lihat dirimu, mandi sana. "

Jongin merengut setelah tubuhnya terduduk, dia menatap tidak suka Sehun tapi namja itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Jongin memainkan kemeja seragam di tangannya. Tubuhnya hanya berbalut singlet hitam pamannya kemarin, tak ada niatan untuk melepaskannya dan pergi mandi sesuai perintah Sehun. Seluruh sendi nya tiba-tiba sangat malas berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Mandi.. Tch." Jongin malas bersentuhan dengan air pagi ini, gravitasi bumi terlalu membuatnya terpesona hingga kembali menidurkan diri di sofa.

"Jongin?"

Mata Jongin terbuka sesaat setelah baru lima detik memejamkan mata, dia mengerang kesal. Sehun menarik tangannya untuk berdiri, dengan malas Jongin menurut. Kedua mata sayu nya mendelik menyadari bagaimana penampilan Sehun.

Bertelanjang dada, dengan handuk di bahu kiri dan celana trainning hitam.

'Gah, S-sial. Sehun!'

Jongin membuang muka kesamping segera, menyumpah serapahi Sehun yang seolah merasa tidak ada apa-apa. Ash, memalukan.

"Kau tidak mau mandi?"

Jongin menggeleng tanpa menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Sehun melihatnya tidak mengerti, dia mengguncang bahu Jongin.

"Kenapa menoleh kesitu, Jong?"

Jongin tetap menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia membalikkan badannya berjalan ke area dapur, melarikan diri dari sosok topless Sehun.

Sehun mengikuti dari belakang, dia melepas kaca matanya lalu mengusap lensanya dengan handuk lalu memakainya lagi. Jongin membuka kulkas berniat mengambil buah kiwi kesukaannya, tapi kebingungan saat tidak ada satupun kiwi nya di sana.

"Mencari apa?" tanya Sehun tidak berdosa.

"Buah kiwi ku.. Hilang?"

Jongin berbalik memperlihatkan wajah lesunya. Sehun melihatnya dengan rasa bersalah, seharusnya jus kiwi semalam tidak disuguhkan pada Luhan. Pemuda pale itu menggaruk lehernya pelan, menatap Jongin tidak enak.

"Maaf, Kiwi-mu.. Itu hehe. Kuberikan pada Luhan."

Jongin berdecak setelah menemukan alasannya. Dia menekan rasa kesalnya dan dengan terpaksa tersenyum. Luhan lagi? Heh, mati kau rusa China sialan. Tangannya bahkan sudah terkepal di belakang.

"Yasudah. Tidak apa."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau mandi, minggir."

Jongin memang tersenyum tapi nada datar yang didengar Sehun seolah menjelaskan bahwa sahabatnya sedang berusaha untuk tidak marah. Handuk di bahu Sehun terambil Jongin yang berjalan melewatinya. Sehun tersenyum melirik punggung yang menjauhi jarak pandangnya. Entah kenapa tapi perasaan senang mendatangi nya begitu saja.

"Oh, bajuku. Eh?"

Sehun tersadar kalau dia sedari tadi bertelanjang dada, tiba tiba Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Begitu? Pantas saja."

Dia baru tau kenapa Jongin memalingkan wajahnya, dan tidak mau menatapnya tadi kemungkinan Jongin malu padanya. Mengingat semalam sebelum Jongin pergi, dia sempat menggoda sahabatnya itu dengan pertanyaan bodoh.

'Apa aku tampan? Tentu saja.'

Sehun tertawa pelan memegangi wajahnya, sedetik kemudian dia menghentikan tawanya dan memilih memandangi langit dari jendela balkon tak jauh dari dapur. Tapi senyum di bibirnya belum luntur.

"Kim Jongin."

* * *

Setelah mandi Jongin keluar menggosok rambutnya yang basah, seraya berjalan mendekati Sehun. Namja itu mengerang malas merutuki Sehun yang masih belum memakai pakaiannya. Jongin datang dan menendang betis Sehun cukup keras, lalu melenggang tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang kesakitan.

"Kai!"

Jongin merengut melirik kebelakang, dia tak mau menatap Sehun. Rasa malu menghinggapi dirinya, mengingat sahabatnya itu bertelanjang dada setenang itu. Sehun menyadari tingkah aneh Jongin, kembali tertawa tanpa suara. Dia hanya sengaja, mengulur waktu untuk berpakaian. Dia berjalan mendekat pada Jongin yang membelakanginya.

 ** _Hug._**

Jongin berjengit kedepan, merasakan pelukan Sehun. Dia sedikit melirik kebelakang, wajahnya ditekuk merasa kesal sendiri. Jongin menyikut perut dibelakangnya hingga Sehun melepaskan pelukan dan meringis memegangi perutnya. Jongin tau itu pasti sakit tapi sungguh.. Itu hanya refleknya. Dia berbalik melempar handuknya pada wajah Sehun. Lalu memukul kepala Sehun pelan.

 ** _PLAKK  
_**  
"ADUH, Kim!"

"Heh, Pakai bajumu bodoh. Kau tidak punya rasa malu apa hah? Berkeliling ruangan dengan telanjang dada. Kau mau masuk angin dan sakit begitu? Gzz, pakai atau kau mati."

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin yang serupa dengan ancaman. Pemuda pale itu akhirnya menuruti Jongin, dia berjalan ke kamarnya mengambil kaos polos warna abu-abu. Setelahnya dia kembali ke dapur., mendapati Jongin yang masih merengut padanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan marah. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Makanan yang bisa dimakan, tidak ada racun, yang pasti membuatku kenyang."

"Dua porsi, spagetti?" Jongin mengangguk malas, menolak kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lebih lama menahan kesal. Sehun mengelus surai gelap Jongin lalu mendekati kulkas mengambil bahan-bahan. Jongin mengikutinya , ikut membantu membawakan beberapa telur.

Jongin duduk di meja makan, menatap baik-baik wajah Sehun yang serius memasak. Dia menumpu wajahnya di tangan kiri, masih menatap Sehun dan peralatan memasak yang tak jauh didepannya. Jongin tidak bisa memasak walau hanya merebus air, dia terbiasa memakan apa yang ibu nya berikan atau yang Sehun masakkan. Sedangkan namja pale sahabatnya, memang sejak dia tinggal di panti. Bibi panti sudah mengajarkan anak-anak panti untuk mandiri jadi yah memasak salah satunya.

Bicara tentang panti Sehun dulu, Jongin jadi kembali mengingat masa-masa cengeng nya. Dulu sekali, saat Sehun masih tinggal di panti.. Jongin sering kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke sana hanya untuk bermain dengan Sehun. Saat sorenya, Sang kakak akan mejemputnya untuk pulang. Nah, diwaktu itu Jongin ingat, dimenangis keras bahkan merengek untuk menginap dipanti. Sayang, kakaknya yang kejam dan tidak berperikeadikkan yang jelas langsung menggendong nya di bahu seperti karung beras.

Jongin melamun, tanpa menyadari dua piring spagetti dan Sehun yang sudah duduk didepannya. Sehun meniru cara Jongin menumpu wajah, lalu menatapi wajah Jongin yang sedang melayang jauh ke waktu lampau. Dia tersenyun, mengambil sendok lalu di pukulkannya ke kening Jongin dua kali.

"Akh! Aduh!"

Jongin memegangi keningnya nyeri, dia menatap terkejut spagetti dan Sehun bergantian.

"Eh? Sudah?"

"Tidak mau ya? Ya sudah." Sehun menarik lagi piring Jongin, tapi segera ditahan Jongin.

"Aish, jangan diambil lagi hun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ikut memakan ukuran jenis mi panjang di piringnya. Jongin juga begitu tapi sedikit lebih lahap, dia sangat kelaparan.

"Hun? Pinjam ponselmu." Jongin menengadahkan tangannya meminta ponsel Sehun.

Sehun memberikan ponselnya, menatap penasaran Jongin yang terlihat mengetik sesuatu di benda petak tipis miliknya. Tak lama, Jongin mengembalikannya lalu tersenyum lebar dam kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Untuk apa pinjam ponselku hah?"

"Email ke Kris. Err paman Wu."

Sehun mendadak bermood buruk, dia menyakukan ponselnya asal. Dia melirik Jongin yang terlihat tidak perduli sekitar dan terus terfokus makan. Sehun menghela nafas tidak mengerti.. Kenapa dirinya seperti ini.

* * *

"Tuan Jinhyuk-ssi?"

Pria paruh baya berjas mahal menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Dia berbalik mendapati Kris berdiri memakai Kemeja hitam berpengan panjang yang di lipat.

Kris menundukkan kepala hormat sebelum menjabat tangan yang baru saja disapanya. Dia mengerti pandangan bingung yang ditujukan padanya tapi Kris hanya tersenyum formal.

"Yifan?"

"Ya, benar tuan."

Tuan Jinhyuk tertawa pelan, kagum dengan cara berpakaian Kris yang sederhana. Dia menepuk kedua bahu yang lebih tinggu darinya,

"Ada apa?"

"Apa anda memiliki sedikit waktu?"

Tuan Jinhyuk tersenyum samar, lalu mengangguk dan dengan mudahnya menyeringai begitu saja.

"Tidak, aku punya banyak waktu untukmu. Bicaralah sebanyak yg kau mau dan kau tahu, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

Kris tersenyum menyambut bicara pria tua itu yang hangat, dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan kertas juga beberapa lembar surat. Tuan Jinhyuk menerima nya dengan antusias, dia tersenyum kagum tidak menyangka Kris melakukannya.

"Anak itu sudah besar rupanya,hm Kris?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih."gumam Tuan Jinhyuk pelan memandangi salah satu foto.

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia melirik layar ponsel di tangan kirinya. Sebuah email dari keponakan kurang ajarnya, Jongin. Kris tersenyum samar setelah membacanya.

"Jadi.. Karena Keponakanmu?" Kris mengangguk, menerawang langit diatasnya.

"Mungkin dunia ini memang Sempit, tuan." Orang yang disebutnya Tuan, hanya tertawa pelan penuh wibawa.

Tuan Jinhyuk memberikan foto serta kertas itu pada sekertarisnya, dia menepuk bahu Kris pelan. Kris sendiri menunduk hormat, lalu mengikuti langkah tuan Jinhyuk-nya.

"Kita akan berbicara cukup lama, ya kan?"

"Benar."

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum formal membenarkan ucapan basa basi dari pria tua didepannya. Dia teringat email Jongin, dia kini tersenyum lebar.

'Kau benar..'

* * *

 **TBC.  
**

* * *

 _Sorry ya pendek, abisnya lagi buru-buru mau daftr ulang kakak" sekalian. Bangku Sma menanti huwaa gk sabar *plak pen tak bawa jonginnya biar satu sekolahan pacman emotikon dan chapter ini kayaknya, aku uda sedikit ngilangin scene JongJong/? Yang kietatiew/? Hehe._

 _Di Chapter sebelumnya, aku mau kasih bocoran aja ya?_  
 _Semua peran di sini akan saling terkait sama Tuan Kim dan Jonginnya sendiri. Ah hayo tebak peran Luhan jadi siapa? ntar kalo ada yg bener. Pas adegan sisi manis nya nini ntar tak munculin namkor kalian *sogok/? pacman emotikon ah apa lah ini lupakan saja. Saya yakin tidak berminat._

 _Thanks for reading.^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I CARE FOR YOU**

 **Hunkai or Hunhan?**

 **Drama Hurt/Comfort**

 **T -to- M**

 **WARNING : : Yaoi,Typo,Shounen ai,Boy X Boy, Boys Love fic.**

 **LIKE SO DONT READ DONT IT, SIDERS GO AWAY/? , HATERS I DONT CARE**  
 **I dont Own the Cast of EXO or another..**

* * *

Hidup penuh dengan kejutan, Sungguh merepotkan hingga Jongin ingin menyobek skenario tuhan. Kadang kau merasa senang dan detik berikutnya kau bisa saja kehilangan semua. Itu kata pamannya, terdengar tiang tua itu sudah mulai melapuk mirip kakek-kakek di panti jompo. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu juga menceramahi nya dengan cara aneh sekaligus membuatnya ingin menghancurkan wajah blaster an itu.

Seminggu yang lalu, tepat di tengah malam guru BK sok menawan itu menyeret nya pergi dari pelukan Sehun. Tentu setelah menunggu dua jam mereka baru bisa pergi karena Kris dan Sehun sibuk berdebat tidak penting. Lupakan sekolah, dia yakin hanya Sulli yang histeris menemukan bangku nya telah rongsok di gudang. Atau Para murd penggemarnya yang menangis penuh drama memalukan meratapi hilangnya dia ditelan bumi. Atau juga Sehun yang akan men-spam email dan media sosial nya dengan kalimat 'Jongin kau baik-baik saja' dan 'Jongin, tendang Kris dan kau selamat.' tapi dia tahu itu hanya bertahan dua-tiga hari karena yah.. Luhan. Oh betapa menyebalkan semua ini.

 _Salahkan_ _Kris_!

Pria yang menua tapi sial masih mempesona itu sudah mengurus kepindahannya. Bahkan keluarga nya terlihat biasa bahkan sangat ketara girang mengetahui dirinya dengan terpaksa dipindahkan ke sekolah khusus namja ber asrama. Kalau begini, dia sangat menyesal telah berbaikan dengan Kris bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh-sentuh pamannya, dia tentu juga sangat menyayangkan jari dan ponsel Sehun yang dipinjamnya untuk mengirim email pada pamannya.

"Hai, manis."

Lihat, baru satu hari diasrama ini tapi dia sudah ingin membobol pagar besi tinggi didepan. Kris disampingnya tersenyum tanpa dosa sibuk berbincang dengan kepala sekolah berkepala botak berbau licik. Sudah diputuskan, asrama ini pilihan buruk. Dia tau ini bagian dari otak ayahnya, tapi tidak menyangka akan berjalan sangat cepat. Hahh, sial disini tidak menyenangkan.

Selamat tinggal cemilan, selamat tinggal kebebasan, huhu selamat tinggal juga Sehun.

Jongin tertawa garing dalam imaginer, dia merasa berlebihan hanya karena matanya mulai berkunang membaca kertas berisi puluhan point denda untuk setiap pelanggaran rule asrama. Tapi, setidaknya cafetaria disini dibuka 24 jam penuh. Jongin melirik Kris, mendapati tangan pamannya sudah menjabat tangan pria botak tambun sang kepala sekolah. Dia ingin muntah melihat senyum bisnis keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Wajah kalian terlihat menjijikkan. Antarkan aku ke kelas. Oh maaf, siapa namamu? Pak lee? Ok. Mana kelas ku?"

Kurang ajar, Kris menatap datar Jongin. Dia melirik kepala sekolah yang terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar nada menyebalkan pemuda tan disampingnya. terkesan dengan etika anak bungsu keluarga Kim.

"Apa?" Jongin tidak merasa bersalah atas ucapannya, seharusnya Kris tau itu pribadinya. Dia sudah setengah hati merelakan hari-hari nya jauh dari Sehun, dan sebagai bayarannya tolong turuti apa saja mau nya. Just it.

Kris mengabaikan nya berlagak tidak peduli. Oh, Okay.. Dia juga tak mau peduli. Jongin mendengus, dia dibarisan belakang mengikuti pamannya.

* * *

"Jo—"

"Kai, pak tua."

"Aku pamanmu, sial."

"Aku sial, dan kau sialan? Begitu?"

"Hei!"

Jongin tertawa tanpa suara, membuat Kris diambang emosi labil sangat membantunya terhibur. Cukup suntuk mendengar si kepala botak licik didepan sana berbicara angkuh menyombongkan beberapa aset sekolah.

Kris membenarkan ikatan dasinya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering menyahuti perkataan menyebalkan dari Jongin. Sedangkan keponakannya itu masih tertawa tanpa mau repot memperhatikan bangunan sekolah dan setiap lorongnya. Sungguh, Kadang Jongin sangat aneh. Ber mood swing yang bisa berubah dengan cepat.

"Di ruang musik ini terdapat piano merk a—"

"Apa mulutmu tidak berbusa menyombongkan aset sekolah yang bahkan bukan milikmu pribadi,pak? Kau terlihat bangga dengan sikap menyedihkan mu ini. Mana kelas ku?"

Ucapan pedas itu sudah membuat sang kepala sekolah berhenti berbicara dan mempercepat langkah ke kelas yang akan Jongin masuki nanti. Kris tidak terkejut dengan ucapan tidak sopan itu, Jongin memang akan seperti itu dengan orang yang berkesan buruk padanya. Dia sendiri selalu merasakannya setiap ada kesempatan Jongin membully nya.

"Ini kelas mu, masuklah dan memperkenalkan diri. Didalam sana, adalah guru Nam—wali kelas mu."

Jongin hanya melirik kepergian si kepala botak itu, dia puas mendapati wajah pucat dan canggung beliau. Kris menepuk bahunya dan dia berbalik.

"Ap—" Kris menarik wajah Jongin mendekat, dan mengecup singkat bibir kissable Jongin. Kris tidak tersenyum, tapi pandangannya menyendu beberapa detik sebelum berubah menjadi tatapan kesal. Jongin mengerjap memproses apa yang terjadi, terkadang pamannya rumit. Dan kadang dengan senang akan dibandingkannya dengan rumus fisika.

"Jaga dirimu beberapa hari kedepan, Lusa Sehun akan menjengukmu. Aku pergi, good luck dear."

Jongin berdecak, mengusap bibirnya kasar. Ada sedikit rona merah yang bertengger samar di pipi, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat. Itu tadi memalukan sekaligus menjijikan, dasar pedopil pedofilia tua dan argh sial. Kalau begini dia jadi..

Sehun.. Aku merindukanmu.

* * *

"SEHUNNN! SEHUNNN!"

Sehun mengangkat rangselnya dan berlari cepat keluar sekolah. Dia tak mau ditanyai macam-macam, mood nya memburuk bersamaan dengan hilangnya Jongin. Dia mengerti alasannya, tapi dia tak mengerti dengan paman Jongin. Pria itu terlalu mengunci diri hingga beberapa orang sulit menebak cara berpikirnya.

"Ah tunggu dulu, Culun!"

"Sulli.."

Desah Sehun lelah tidak digubrik Sulli, gadis jakung itu menyeret lengan putih ditangannya dengan paksa tak mau ditolak. Sudah muak rasanya, sejak kemarin Sehun menjauhinya hanya untuk menghindar dari ribuan pertanyaan bodoh darinya.

Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan wajah datar, suasana kafe dengan konsep aneh dan norak ini sangat buruk tapi aneh banyak pelanggan yang kesini. Sulli memesan dua kopi americano panas yang sangat dibencinya. Tapi dia ingat itu kesukaan Jongin.

 _Hahh_ _Jongin_ _lagi_.

"jadi jelaskan, sekarang. Sehun."

Sulli sedang mengintimidasinya, tapi caranya sangat buruk. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa tertekan karena tatapan tajam menuntut gadis itu padanya.

"Kau suka padaku? Berhentilah mencoba terlihat menyeramkan."

Sulli menggeplak kepala Sehun Kesal, tak ada yang menyebalkan dihidupnya kecuali Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Aw! Akk ok, Jongin? Dia.. Maksudku seperti perkataan pak Han. Dia pindah ke asrama pria, asrama elit di gangnam sana Sulli. Kenapa?"

Sulli memekik histeris, tatapan berbinar kini mengisi penuh kedua matanya. Para pengunjung kafe menatapi meja mereka sangsi dengan cara Sulli yang cukup berlebihan. Sehun menghela nafas seakan terbiasa dengan Sulli yang selalu memalukan di publik juga saat bersama.

"Benarkah!" Sulli mengguncang Bahu Sehun antusias, Sehun merasa bosan. Ini menyebalkan. "Kalau begitu turuti saja Kris saem, kita jenguk dia Lusa. Ah ya ampun itukan asrama nya pria-pria tampan d-dan kyaaa disana juga ada.."

Sulli tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena dia tau Sehun pasti mengerti apa maksudnya. Sehun memutar bola mata, terlalu hiperbola mendapati Sulli yang memerah terlihat sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

"Dasar fujoshi. Itu asrama pria, jadi jelas ."

Sulli tertawa riang. Dirinya telah kembali dari kekhawatiran, dia sudah tidak lagi membuang waktu khawatir pada Jongin karena mungkin pemuda itu sudah banyak melanggar pelanggaran di hari pertamanya. Atau mengacau mood pamannya.

Sehun sudah menghabiskan kopinya, dia masih menunggui Sulli yang semakin memerah dan tenggelam dalam lautan fantasi yang bodoh miliknya.

"Kenapa lusa jika nanti malam bisa."

Sehun berujar pelan tapi itu masih terdengar Sulli. Gadis itu memekik keras lagi membuat Sehun benar-benar malu. Kini bukan hanya pengunjung kafe bahkan kasir juga para pelayan mulai melirik mereka.

"Kau benar! Kau pintar sekali Sehun! AAA—" Sehun menghindar dan langsung pergi tak mau dipeluk Sulli.

"Jam 6, di sini."

"AYAY!"

Sehun menghela nafas, dia menghindari pandangan orang-orang lalu berlalu dengan cepat. Sulli, gadis itu masih tersenyum gila mengimajinasikan 'sesuatu' di dalam asrama pria. Biar kuberi tahu suatu rahasia, Terkadang dibanding pria.. Imaginasi para Wanita jauh lebih berbahaya. Itu benar.

* * *

Luhan mengunjungi sebuah rumah tradisional kayu berlantai dua diantara jejeran rumah mungil yang mengelilinginya. Dia mendongak keatas menatapi sebuah jendela yang terbuka. Namja berbahu sempit itu tersenyum kecil. Di tubuhnya masih jelas seragam SMA dan tas nya, sepulang sekolah langsung kesini tanpa pulang ke apart.

Pintu terbuka setelah dua ketukan, Luhan tersenyum sopan seolah dia tidak mengenal wanita paruh baya didepannya. Dia membungkuk sedikit menunjukan tata krama sebagai orang Tiongkok. Sedangkan wanita didepannya terdiam menutupi bibirnya terkejut.

"Lu?"

"Apa kabar nyonya Kim?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, menerima pelukan erat ditubuhnya. Bahu nya basah mungkin wanita ini sedang menangis merindukannya. Sudah lama dia tidak mendatangi rumah ini, tapi toh dia samasekali tidak merindukan bangunan tua penuh kenangan disini. Meskipun memang diantara tempat mana pun, rumah ini yang paling nyaman.

Nyonya Kim melepas pelukannya dia menarik senyum lembut menarik lengan Luhan untuk masuk. Dia berteriak memanggil anak tengah nya, terdengar bising diatas. Seperti beberapa barang keras yang jatuh dan seseorang yang tersandung sesuatu. Luhan hanya tertawa menyadari itu berasal dari gadis yang menuruni tangga dengan super tergesa.

"Kau!"

Hyoyeon membulatkan matanya hingga merasa perih di bola mata, dia menyesal telah menuruni tangga. Ini membuatnya seperti bocah labil menemukan mainan lama. Luhan kembali ke Korea, itu bagus tapi sekaligus buruk. Dia berjalan lambat nan kaku menghampiri ibu nya yang masih saja berseri.

"Kenapa kau kesini hah?"

"Hyoyeon!"

Nyonya Kim menyayangkan sikap kasar Hyoyeon, Disampingnya Luhan hanya menyeringai tipis membalas sambutan kurang bersahabat dari adik tiri nya.

"Sebenar nya, aku ingin bertemu Tuan Kim. Bukan kalian."

Oh lihatlah senyum palsu itu, kedua tangan Hyoyeon gatal ingin menarik sudut-sudut nya melebar hingga robek. Selama dirinya lahir, dia tak pernah menyukai Luhan. Nyonya Kim tertawa canggung, merasa suasana ruangan berubah karena dua remaja ini.

"Dia akan pulang sebentar la—"

"Dimana Jongin?"

Nyonya Kim hanya bergumam memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Sedangkan Hyoyeon masih berwajah masam pada Luhan.

"Dia sekarang di asrama nya sampai akhir minggu, baru pulang. Kenapa hm?" Luhan menatap tidak suka pada nyonya Kim yang baru menyebutkan Asrama. Jadi benar Jongin pindah? Kenapa?

Nyonya Kim mengerti alasan tatapan Luhan padanya, wanita itu hanya maklum karena memang sejak dulu sebelum Luhan pindah ke rumah ini. Jongin dan Luhan memang sudah dekat, apalagi sedari kecil Jongin sangat menyukai Luhan. Tapi itu tidak bertahan begitu lama setelah suatu kesalahpahaman membuat berantakan semua. Luhan kabur dan menetap di China dengan Nenek dari mendiang ibu kandung nya. Meninggalkan marga Kim, memakai marga kakeknya yaitu Lu.

Luhan beralih balas menatap Hyoyeon datar, dia menghela nafas pendek. Dia menoleh pada nyonya Kim, mulut nya terbuka membisikkan suatu pernyataan membuat kedua perempuan itu terdiam.

Setelah itu, tanpa pamit dia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah tua ini. Nyonya Kim dan Hyoyeon saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Salah saty dari mereka memejamkan mata menenangkan diri.

 _'Aku akan kembali, Aku ingin Jongin. Dia hakku. Ku pastikan dia takkan lama untuk mengingat siapa aku.'_

* * *

Di lain tempat, Kris berada di ruang kerja nya. Dia kembali ke sekolah,dan langsung menuju pintu BK. Pria itu mencari map biru yang disimpannya di meja kerja, bertumpuk daftar nama siswa nakal dan brengsek sekalipun. tapi mungkin dia lupa, map itu entah ada dimana. atau mungkin disimpan oleh Jongin. jadi entahlah Kris memijat pelipisnya, jika bukan karena Jongin.

Dia tentu takkan mau melakukan ini semua, bahkan terhitung hal yang memalukan seperti menjatuhkan harga diri di depan tuan Jinhyuk atau Si Kepala Kim kemarin. benar-benar..bocah satu itu.

''Akhirnya, Saem datang juga!" ini jam pulang sekolah, dan masih ada siswa disini. Kris melirik tanpa minat seorang siswi ber rok pendek didepannya. gadis itu menduduki meja nya tanpa rasa malu atau sopan santun.

"Saeem, kumohon dengarkan ceritaku yaaa?" Kris mengangguk, toh ini juga pekerjaannya. Guru BK memang begini, jadi tempat curahan siswa nya selain mengisi kertas dengan point juga nama. Krystal tersenyum lebar berniat memberikan pelukan, Tapi guru BK tampan itu justru menghindar seperkian detik sebelum tubuh mereka menempel. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, memang susah ternyata meluruskan yang bengkok. akh sial.

Kris melonggarkan dasinya, Rasanya ini akan sedikit lama. mungkin dia akan kembali ke asrama Jongin sekitar jam 7-8 malam nanti.

* * *

"Kim Jongin?"

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan makan nya saat suara serak memanggil nama nya. Dia menoleh dengan mulut penuh makanan, dan bergumam untuk menyahut. pria pemilik suara itu adalah penjaga asrama. em, mungkin.

"Ada yang men—"

"KAIIII!"

"U-Uhuk, Sulli!" Tiba-tiba saja, Sulli masuk dan memeluk dirinya hingga tersedak. air mana air?! Jongin terbatuk dan Sulli hanya terkekeh senang, dia merindukan Jongin. Sehun masuk setelah si penjaga keluar, dia menatap bingung pada Sulli tapi hanya mendapat kacang dari gadis imut itu.

"Kalian kenapa kesini? bukannya lusa?" Sulli mendengus kesal, dia meninju bahu Jongin pelan lalu membuat mimik wajah sedih yang berlebihan.

"buuuu, Lusa kan lama. Kris saem juga tidak akan tau."

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, Meneliti setiap sudut hingga bagian bagian detailnya. Dia masih tidak percaya, Manusia seperti Jongin akan mulai tinggal dan bersekolah disini. Dia belum juga mengerti alasan Tuan Kim yang memindahkan anaknya itu ke sini. Padahal Jarak asrama ini dan Rumah Jongin juga tidak terlalu jauh jika menggunakan motor. dan Kris. Pria itu tempo hari juga menperdebatkan hal ini dengannya. jelas saja, Dia tak mau berjauhan dari Jongin.

Jongin meninggalkan Sulli yang sedang mengoceh tentang akibat hilangnya ia dari Sekolah. Pemuda tan itu kini malah sibuk menatap Sehun, sejak datang sahabatnya itu hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Sehun?" yang disahuti hanya bergumam, membuat Sulli mulai menghentikan bicaranya dan memberi kesempatan pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak merin—Ah, Luhan? bagaimana Luhan?" Jongin mengganti topik pembicaraan mengira betapa bodoh pertanyaan nya tadi jika diucapkannya dan malah menjadikan nama Luhan menjadi tameng. Sehun menoleh dengan cepat, bibirnya juga tanpa perlu detik sudah tersenyum lebar. Jongin yang melihat Senyuman itu hanya membalas seadanya, sedikit enggan karena penyebabnya adalah orang lain.

"Kami semakin dekat, bukankah itu bagus? mungkin saja, nanti dia akan jadi pasanganku." Jongin mengangguk paksa, berganti dia yang tak ingin mengeluarkan suara. Luhan mungkin sudah meracuni Sehun hingga pemuda pale itu mulai bodoh dan buta di waktu bersamaan.

Sulli menghela nafas, lalu memekik ceria memecahkan kecanggungan keduanya. Dia tau bagaimana perasaan Jongin pada Sehun, tapi gadis itu hanya diam tak mau mencampuri urusan keduanya. biarlah waktu berjalan dan mereka akan menemukan jawaban sendiri. Sulli menyebutnya jalan kedewasaan. Jongin ingin membenci Luhan, jika bukan karena Sehun mungkin itu takkan terjadi. hah menyebalkan.

"Bagaimana kelas baru mu,Kai? apa disini ada guru tampan? atau pangeran pirang? dan siapa roommate mu? apa Roommate mu juga tampan? setampan apa? apa seperti paman kanada mu itu—err Kris saem?"

Sehun sudah terduduk di karpet biru tosca yang tergeletak rapi depan ranjang tempat Jongin dan Sulli duduk. Jongin melirik datar Sulli seolah tau pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan keluar. Gadis itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kau bertanya apa yang sudah kau tau? Cih."

"Ish, Kaiiii." Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya, menatap Lurus pada Jongin yang sepertinya tidak sadar , Hari ini ada yang berbeda dengan Jongin. Diliatnya pemuda tan itu atas ke bawah. benar, Jongin merubah gaya berpakaiannya. Sweater tebal cream—Jelas bocah itu lebih menyukai Kaos oblong, Celana training hitam, dan bracellet di tangan kiri— dan tentu, Jongin tidak menyukai hal rumit seperti aksesoris. Cukup terlihat manis, ditambah dengan poni Jongin yang bertambah panjang.. kenapa Sehun baru menyadari nya? Bibir Jongin bergerak menjawab setiap pertanyaaan bodoh Sulli, itupun tak luput dari mata Sehun. Seakan tersihir, Sehun tak mau berkedip. Malam ini Jongin membuatnya kehilangan ucapan.

"Sehun?" Yang dipanggil berdeham, Sulli memperhatikan sesuatu yang asing, yang juga baru disadari. Dia memeriksa setiap detail tubuh Jongin dengan matanya. Gadis itu memekik heboh menarik keras tangan kerempeng Jongin. Jongin mengerang menjauhkan kepala Sulli dari tubuhnya, kenapa juga dia bisa kuat berteman dengan orang yang berisik macam Sulli?

"Jong! Kai! kau memakai gelang— eh? K?" Ada huruf K berukuran sedang yang terukir di liotin bracellet yang digunakan Jongin. Sulli melirik Sehun yang juga kebingungan. mungkin K untuk Kai atau..

"Ya, K for Kris. ini gelang paman Wu, bukan punya ku."

"Eh,kenapa? tapi jika dilihat, semenjak kau hilang kau tambah manis. Kau kerasukan apa?" Sehun kesal sebenarnya mendengar nama paman Jongin, lainkali dia akan memberikan gelang lain yang lebih bagus dari itu. dan pasti mengangganti bracellet jelek itu dengan yang berliontin S.

Sulli terkikik sendiri menyadari kedua lelaki yang tak bukan adalah sahabatnya, Jongin pasti tak senang dengan pujian manis darinya atau Sehun yang mungkin tanpa sadar cemburu masalah aksesoris Kris saem yang dipakai Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sulli tertawa mendengarnya, Jongin jarang merajuk seperti ini. Perubahan yang mengejutkan memang, tapi ini bagus. Secara tidak langsung Sulli tau kenapa dan detailnya. well, Jongin.. kau yang terbaik.

"Jong—Kalian?" Kedua diantara nya membulatkan mata mereka horror mendengar derit pintu terbuka serta suara bass lainnya. Dengan bersamaan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Damn, itu pamannya berdiri diambang pintu dengan raut dingin. Jongin secara reflek langsung berdiri menyadari mood buruk Kris. Begitu juga, Sulli. Gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik punggung Jongin takut-takut. tapi Sehun tetap ditempatnya, berwajah tenang mengabaikan kehadiran Kris disana.

"Pa-paman.."

"Kukira, Kalian tau arti Lusa. tapi ternyata telinga kalian tidak berfungsi. Cepat pergi dari sini dan Pulanglah." Mendengar itu, Sulli dengan segera menarik lengan Sehun pergi tapi tangan Pale itu menolak ajakannya. Dia malah hanya berdiri balas menatap Kris tidak senang. Jongin memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas lalu mengumpat pelan. ini tidak akan berakhir mudah.. "Kalian pulanglah."

"Tidak."

Jongin menatap Sehun, Dibalik kacamata itu Sehun sedang menatapi pamannya dingin dan seolah menantang. Lalu, Jongin juga beralih ke pamannya yang secara mengejutkan tengah tersenyum. ini sepertinya..buruk. benar-benar—

"Kau yakin? Na, Sulli menjauh lah sedikit dari Kai."

Kris berjalan mendekati Jongin, Sulli pun ikut menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Jongin. Sehun memicing tidak suka kedua tangan Kris menyentuh Pinggang juga bahu Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sendiri hanya menampilkan mimik aneh, mencoba meloloskan diri. pamannya memang gila, dan sekarang dia sangat meyakini nya.

"Kau yakin tak mau pergi?" Kris menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi licik yang dia punya, Sehun mendengus mendekat tapi..

"Pam—

 ** _Kiss_**

"Kris! Ka—

 ** _Kiss_**.

Sehun dan Sulli menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, Sulli memekik haru sedikit menyesal tak membawa kamera untuk mengabadikannya. dan Ah sial, Jongin ingin meninju pamannya sekali lagi berharap pukulannya bisa membawa pria tua ini serangan jantung hingga terkapar di rumah sakit. Kris baru saja menciumnya, Jongin menendang perut pamannya dengan lutut. Kris mengerang memegangi nyeri pinggulnya, Tenaga Jongin memang tidak main-main. Sehun termangu ditempat, kakinya mendadak ingin ikut menendang tubuh guru BK itu. Dia menatap nyalang Kris.

"Kau sebut dirimu pamannya, tapi kau menyentuhnya. Brengsek."

"Khh, Bocah." Kerah Kris ditarik kasar oleh Sehun, Keduanya bertukar pandang dengan tajam. Jongin meneguk ludah melihat Sehun dan Kris untuk pertama kalinya mungkin akan saling memukul. Apa yang dilakukannya?

* * *

 **TBC**.

* * *

 _sorry for late update, ini pendek ya? maaf. akhir" ini aku lagi sibuk sama sekolah baru. Tau gk? Bagian KrisKai kiss diatas keinspirasi kakak osis keren yang pas mos ngawasin gugus ku. aaa mau leleh. wajahnya itu lho perpaduan Kris-Sehun. beneran gk boong ya tuhan tapi orang jutek T^T. duh kok malah curhat. hehe. saya tau chapter ini gaje bgt. maaf ya. Thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Kau sebut dirimu pamannya, tapi kau menyentuhnya. Brengsek."_

 _"Khh, Bocah." Kerah Kris ditarik kasar oleh Sehun, Keduanya bertukar pandang dengan tajam._

 _Jongin meneguk ludah melihat Sehun dan Kris untuk_  
 _pertama kalinya mungkin akan saling memukul. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **I CARE FOR YOU**

 **T+**

 **PG-16**

 **H/C, RomCom, Family/Friendship**

 **WARN! BadSumm/BoyXboy/ yaoi/ShounenAi/ BoysLove/CrackCouple/ Typos**

 **Dont Like dont Read.**

 **I hate Silent riders..**

 **No Copy Paste.**

* * *

"Kau mau apa sekarang?"

Sehun terkejut bisa melakukan ini, menarik kerah leher Kris yang tinggi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan dari dulu. Sekarang dia melihat Kris sedang menatapnya jenuh, bukan malah balas mendelik atau membentaknya. Kris menyeringai memiringkan kepalanya menunggu tindakan Sehun selanjutnya. Dia ingin tau sesakit apa bogem an dari bocah naif ini. Dugaannya, menyedihkan. Bahkan Kris tau, Sehun tidak bisa berkelahi. Apa benar dia lelaki? Ia tak mengerti apa yang keponakan nya suka dari bocah lemah ini?

"Kau." geram Sehun tak terima diremehkan oleh tatapan kris.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, tapi hanya terhenti di udara saat tak sengaja melirik keadaan Jongin, dia tanpa sadar menahan nafas mendapati Jongin tengah menatapnya tidak suka. Sehun membuang muka, ini pertama kali nya Jongin menatapnya seperti itu. Entahlah, waktu seolah berhenti sekarang.

"Tidak ada. Sulli, Kita pulang."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aish, Jongin kami pulang dulu. Selamat malam." Sulli memeluk Jongin Sekilas sebelum membungkuk singkat pada guru BK pirang disamping Jongin lalu menyusul Sehun.

"A—Sehun?"

Sehun menyentak tubuh Kris menjauh sampai menabrak dinding, lalu secepat mungkin melangkah pergi. Jongin hendak menahan Sehun tapi lengannya tertahan oleh pamannya. Saat berbalik, sebelum ia bersuara pamannya terlebih dulu menyela.

"Ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

Jongin mengangguk kaku, menatap khawatir punggung Sehun yang mulai tak terlihat. Dia lalu kembali bertatapan dengan pamannya lalu memejamkan mata bersamaan dengan ciuman di kening didapankannya dari bibir Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu? Ash, Kris jangan merumitkannya. Ceritakan saja."

Pria yang dipanggil Jongin Kris tanpa embel embel paman itu tengah menyeduh secangkir kopi hitam. Dia lebih terlihat tidak perduli dengan rengekan Jongin, hanya menatap remaja itu jengah.

Akhirnya dia beranjak, melempar map merah pada muka keponakannya. Jongin mengaduh memegangi hidung, tapi dia mulai terfokus pada baris huruf yang dibacanya. Bola matanya melebar, secara reflek membuang Map merah itu ke sudut ruangan.

"Apa ini? Kau mempermainkan ku? Ya! Paman!"

Jongin semakin dongkol di seringai i oleh pamannya. Kris memeluknya dari belakang, mengendus tengkuk sampingnya. Walaupun itu geli, tapi dia tak punya waktu mendesah macam pemurah di bawah pamannya. Dia menyiku perut Kris sekuat tenaga, tak perduli jika pamannya kesakitan memegangi perut sekarang. Jongin menutupi wajahnya, dia kesal sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin Kris memberinya kertas tua dan beberapa foto ayahnya dengan wanita lain. Maksudnya, dia tau ayahnya bukan orang baik tapi.. Tidak mungkin tuan Kim besar itu berselingkuh?

"Hah, bodoh." Jongin mendengar celaan Kris dan tawa nya yang mengejeknya.

"Jangan tertawa, dasar tua."

 ** _Pukk pukk_**

Kris menepuk kepala Jongin yang condong kearahnya. Dia tersenyum lalu mulai menampilkan ekspresi serius mengingat beberapa kilatan masa lalu. Sejenak dia menatap Jongin ragu, lalu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sudah saat nya kau tau. Atau mungkin kau juga berusaha lah mengingat detailnya,Kim."

Jongin mengangguk antusias, tapi terpaksa menyambut pelukan Kris dengan wajah masam.

 _'..belasan tahun yang lalu? Apa? Ada apa? Khh, kenapa kepalaku sakit?'_

* * *

"Sehun kau kenapa?"

"Sehun jawab aku!" Sehun menggeleng singkat. Menyibukkan diri memasak makan malam untuknya.

Sulli menatapnya prihatin, tak menyangka sahabatnya bisa seperti ini. Sehun tidak pernah mengacuhkannya, jika iya setidaknya temannya itu masih mau bertatap muka. Tapi ini? Melirik saja tidak. Ah dasar pria, Sulli yang manis ini sungguh bingung pada makhluk mu yang satu itu Tuhan.

"Aa,Sulli? Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sulli mengangguk tanpa suara, saat Sehun beralih menatapnya putus asa. Sebenarnya apa yang menggangggu pikiran Sehun? Apa masalah ciuman manis KrisJong tadi? Oh ayolah, itu manis sekali Sehun. Cobalah menerima kekalahanmu, Kawan. Hidup tak selalu tentang mu tuan. Inner Sulli seraya berpura-pura tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir jika Kris-saem sangat terobsesi pada keponakannya? Maksudku y-yeah, I mean..um Jongin?"

 _Eh-eh?_

Sulli mulai memikirkan pertanyaan Sehun, Itu benar. Tapi, untuk apa Sehun menanyakannya. Seingatnya Jongin pernah bercerita sesuatu tentang pamannya, Oh! Sulli mengingatnya. Dia menyeringai jahil dibelakang Sehun.

"Kenapa bertanya? Memang kau perduli pada Jongin?"

Sulli membuka aplikasi Line, mendapat satu sticker marah dari salah satu temannya. Dia tertawa pelan, mengirim sticker brown dengan tanda tanya. Tak lama dia kembali menatapi punggung tegap Sehun. Terlihat sekali, pemuda berkacamata itu sedang berpikir. Perempuan yang juga berkulit putih pucat itu berdiri menepuk bahu sahabatnya, dia mengulas senyum menenangkan.

"Tidak, Jongin pernah bercerita jika pamannya itu Bi. Tapi sejauh ini Jongin masih meragukannya. Lagipula apa kau tertinggal gosip? Kris-saem akan menikah tahun depan dengan model cantik dari China."

Sulli benar-benar tertawa, wajah blank Sehun sangat lucu. Itu benar, bahkan Jongin sendiri yang bercerita padanya bahwa pamannya akan menikah disertai ekspresi lega sekaligus bahagia. Sulli mengetahui beberapa potret hubungan Jongin dan pamannya. Andai dulu Jongin tidak mengalami kecelakaan mungkin Jongin akan menjadi anak manis yang penurut bukan malah melupakan jati dirinya lalu menjadi pribadi yang berbeda yang sebenarnya sulit Sulli terima. Tapi tak apa, mata sulli masih menemukan tingkah manis tersembunyi Kim Jongin.

Dibalik lamanya persahabatan Jongin-Sehun, Hanya Sulli yang mengetahui detail tentang apa-apa yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Sehun? Dia terlalu sibuk menganggumi beberapa sosok di dua-tiga tahun ini. Hah, dia juga tidak pernah peka. Kasian juga Jongin. Terkadang dibanding Sehun, Sulli sangat yakin Jongin lebih mempercayainya.

 _ **Tokk Tokk**_

Meninggalkan Sulli sendiri, Sehun berlari menghampiri pintu melihat siapa tamu nya. Pemuda tinggi itu sempat membelalakkan mata terkejut. Sosok manis yang sejujurnya lama dia tidak menemuinya hari ini. Sangat sangat rindu.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu mu. Aku ingin pinjam beberapa buku,Boleh?"

Sehun terdiam di tengah jalan masuk, menatap gugup sosok yang tak terduga telah bertamu. Itu Luhan, dengan Kaos V neck tipis berwarna abu-abu. Dia tersenyum kecil mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun menunduk sebentar membenarkan frame nya. Dia menggaruk rambutnya gugup.

"O-oh, itu.. Boleh. Tentu saja boleh."

"Ah, aku—"

"Siapa hun!?" Sulli berteriak menyusul, langkah berhenti mendapati tingkah absurd Sehun. Dia mengintip dan mendengus menemukan Luhan disana.

"Oo, Luhan? Masuklah." Senyum Sulli terlihat mengerikan dimata Sehun, sangat lebar dari biasanya dan juga mata gadis itu memicing kesal padanya. Tapi walaupun begitu Luhan masih balas tersenyum ramah. Ah, Sulli benar-benar ingin kekamar mandi saat matanya melihat gelembung lovey dovey disekitar Sehun. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyingkir berniat makan di dapur. Dia tak menjamin tidak muntah melihat wajah kepura puraan Luhan. Kenapa lelaki seperti itu menjadi bagian hidup Jongin?

"Sekalian, boleh kau ajarkan aku beberapa rumus kimia atau mungkin bahasa dan budaya bab 5?"

Sulli kembali memutar bola matanya melihat adegan Sehun yang malu-malu menganggukkan kepala sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ke area dapur.

* * *

 **My Own Stories**

* * *

Dilain tempat, Jongin tengah meringkuk meremasi rambutnya beberapa kali. Yifan atau Kris juga duduk disebelahnya memainkan aplikasi game ponsel.

"Paman.." panggil Jongin pelan.

Kris mematikan ponselnya lalu mengubah posisi duduk menghadap Jongin. Tangan besarnya terangkat mengusak pelan rambut dark brown ponakannya. Suara parau Jongin menunjukkan seberapa besar terkejutnya dia mengtahui beberapa fakta penting—Sial sekali, karena selama ini dia melupakannya. What the heck..

"Jadi, Luhan kakakku dari lain ibu? Ayahku pernah menikah sebelumnya d-dan berselingkuh dengah ibu ku sekarang? Fakta bodoh apa ini, Paman. Kau bercanda?!"

Sumpah demi apapun, Jongin tidak pernah ingat jika pernah kecelakaan di masa lalu. Dia juga tak pernah tau, jika—jika Luhan.. Orang yang disukai Sehun adalah kakaknya itu menjadi satu satunya malaikat saat dia hampir meregang nyawa. Tapi tunggu..

Jongin terbelalak menatap kedua iris Kris, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Dia menarik Kris mendekat.

"Untuk apa Luhan kesini dan bersekolah disini? Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah lulus tiga tahun yang lalu? Paman! Jangan diam jawab aku."

Kris menghela nafas, dia mengalihkan matanya ke beberapa sudut benda di sekitarnya. Si kim kakaknya dipastikannya akan membayar ini dan akan berterima kasih padanya nanti.

Kris menyerah dan kini berusaha menatap tegas Jongin, berharap Jongin tidak terkejut atau kemungkinan buruknya anak ini akan semakin penasaran.

"Alasannya sama, dia terobsesi denganmu. Jadi orang tua mu yang cemas memindahkanmu kesini. Jongin, kuharap kau jauhi Luhan. Kupikir dia merencanakan sesuatu pada Sehun."

Mata Jongin sempat menatap pamannya nanar sebelum menutupi wajahnya gusar. Kenapa harus dijauhi, jika dia kakaknya pasti Luhan menyayanginya. Dan kenapa harus Sehun.

"Tap—"

"Kau dengar, jauhi dia. Selamat malam. Tidur lah."

Kris beranjak setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan pipi tirus Jongin. Dia khawatir keponakannya akan terus memikirkan ini. Setelah menutup pintu, Kris berjalan menyusuri lorong sepi. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, wajah nya berubah datar menatapi dingin layar bidang datar ditangannya.

 _Brother **Kim** Calling.._

* * *

 **S EHUN K AI**

* * *

Kedatangan Luhan membuat Sulli terburu-buru pulang. Tak tahan jika melihat kedekatan keduanya, Sulli bisa saja menendang rusa itu tapi ada Sehun. Dia takut.

Tinggal mereka berdua, Sehun masih terserang virus gugup karena bahu Luhan menyentuh bahunya. Walaupun begitu, Sehun masih berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum sangat lebar. Luhan disampingnya terlihat berwajah serius mempelajari rumus kimia yang baru diajarinya beberapa menit lalu.

Wajah Serius Luhan mengingatkannya pada bayangan Jongin saat mereka ujian tahun lalu. Saat itu wajah Jongin sangat serius karena berusaha mengerjakan soal matematika sendirian. Walaupun Sehun menawarkan bantuan seperti biasa tapi janji makan ayam masakan ibunya ternyata lebih banyak menyita pikiran Jongin.

"Hm, Jongin."

Luhan secara reflek menoleh pada Sehun karena pemuda itu menggumamkan nama adiknya dengan mata menerawang disertai senyum tipis. Kedua mata rusa itu tak tahan untuk memicing tak menyukai cara Sehun menggumamkan nama Jongin.

"Kenapa melamun?" Sehun tersadar lalu ikut menoleh pada Luhan yang berpura-pura menatapnya bingung.

Dibawah meja, sesungguhnya tangan kiri Luhan tengah mengepal ingin memukul rahang pemuda bodoh disampingnya ini. Walau bibirnya tengah tersenyum, sebenarnya hatinya tengah mengumpat sebanya yang dia bisa.

 _'Jongin..milikku, dan selamanya akan begitu.'_

 **TBC**

Ternyata saya tetap telat, dan gk bisa nepatin janji memperpanjang alur sampai 2-3K. Maaf ya, saya bakal berusaha di chap depan.^^ MAAAAAF YA PLISS

Thanks for your reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**I CARE FOR YOU. #8**

 **CsyKaiJ Storyline**

 **Main Cast : :**

 **-Kim Jong In/Kai**  
 **-Oh Sehun**  
 **-Wu Yifan/Kris**  
 **-Lu Han**

 **Cameo Girls : :**

 **-Sulli Choi.**  
 **-Krystal Jung**  
 **-Others.**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Friend/Family Ship.**

 **WARN!BoysLove/Yaoi/ ShounenAi/BoyXBoy/ TopBott/DLL.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

 _ **Seoul, 04.45 KST**_

Dalam asrama khusus pria, sudah jadi adat mereka untuk bangun lebih pagi. Selain bersekolah, mereka dipaksa untuk melakukan apa-apa sendiri kecuali soal makanan. Pihak sekolah tau kendala pria dalam hal dapur, jadi mereka memfasilitaskan Kafetaria 24 jam di ujung lorong.

Khusus pagi ini, tentunya adalah hari pertama Jongin menempa pelajaran disini setelah kemarin dipindah sekolah kan. Jam empat pagi, suara sirine asrama berbunyi sangat keras membuatnya mengeluh mengantuk. Sedihnya lagi, sampai sekarang dia tidak tau siapa teman sekamarnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia di rumah, Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru ini. Semua serba disiplin dan terikat peraturan. Jongin merasa kehilangan kebebasannya, mungkin dia takkan menemui waktu pelajaran untuk dibolos ke atap.

Dia membuka pintu kamar bersamaan dengan penghuni asrama yang lain, benar-benar tidak ada perempuan disini selain staff kafetaria. Membosankan. Jongin menengok kanan-kiri tak mengerti kenapa siswa-siswa tetangga kamarnya terlihat terburu menggunakan celana trainning. Dari lorong kiri, seorang pria paruh baya terlihat berjalan tegak sambil memukul kepala yang muncul di balik pintu kamar asrama. Jongin merasa sekarang gilirannya, tapi saat menutup mata takut dia tak merasakan apa-apa.

Membuka mata, dia terkejut menemukan tuan Jinhyuk didepannya. Sebelum ini, dia tidak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung dengan pria yang sedang dikenal secra umum di korea selatan berkat semua jalur usahanya. Bahunya ditepuk pelan, terasa berat walau tidak sakit. Dia melihat Tuan Jinhyuk tersenyum.

"Kau terkejut? Perkenalkan, aku pemilik asli asrama ini. Nah, anak muda.. Kau tidak keberatan jika setelah jam pertama mu nanti, bisakah kau datang ke ruangan ku?"

Jongin bahkan tidak menjawabnya setelah pria tua itu pergi memeriksa kamar lain. Dia hanya berpikir lebih keras, apa hubungan ayahnya dan luhan. Tapi tuan Jinhyuk? Seingatnya dia tak pernah mengenalkan diri, bagaimana orang itu tau?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Siswa pindahan. Salam kenal."

Jongin membungkukkan badannya tapi tidak terlalu rendah, membuat seisi kelas bising hanya karena bisik-bisik kurang kerjaan para siswa nya. Dia tau apa yang dilakukannya tidak sopan, tapi bagaimana lagi? Seluruh peraturan sekolah serta asrama ini membuatnya tercekik, dia seolah kehilangan ruang untuk bergerak melakukan apa yang dia suka. Ini belum satu minggu, tapi dia benar ingin pulang saja.

"Jongin, kau duduk dengan Mino. Mino angkat tanganmu."

Jongin bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata tajam yang jujur saja membuatnya hilang keberanian. Dia berjalan menghampiri bangkunya dan duduk disamping lelaki pemilik nama Mino. Kim jongin bukan seorang yang pendiam dan mudah gugup, tapi kenapa duduk disamping orang ini sudah membuatnya terintimidasi. Ini lebih buruk dari mendengar ocehan Sulli atau Sehun, setidaknya mereka takkan mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan tajam.

Jongin membuang muka ke samping kanan dan malah menemukan tatapan tajam lain yang lebih menjijikkan. Apa-apaan tatapan cemburu mereka, dia tak melakukan apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya.."

Suara berat yang terdengar terasa sangat dekat dengan telinganya, Jongin menggenggam pensilnya erat—mencoba untuk menahan diri untuk berlari keluar dari sini. Teman sebangku nya belum melanjutkan perkataannya walaupun Jongin sudah menyahut.

"—aku teman sekamarmu. Hm, salam kenal."

Jongin berfirasat jika Mino tengah menyeringai, dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu perduli pada nya dan melihat lurus-lurus ke papan tulis. Wajahnya belum menarik senyum sejak memasuki asrama penuh kejutan ini. Dia bingung, bagaimana Kris menemukan asrama macam ini. Benar-benar, Dia sekarang merindukan sekolahnya yang dulu.

* * *

"Sehun!?"

"Ah, Luhan?"

Luhan memanggil Sehun di lorong kelas, dia menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah panjang walau sebenarnya sangat malas menjumpai lelaki naif macam Oh ini. Sangat buruk juga, karena sedari kemarin dia tidak melihat Jongin-nya. Dia melihat senyuman malu dari Sehun, euh berkaca lah beast. Wajahmu terliht lebih buruk dari kacamatamu. Jangan tersenyum padaku.

Sehun tidak menyangka akan disapa Luhan di awal hari, ini sangat menyenangkan jika keduanya menghabiskan waktu seharian selama di sekolah. Hitung-hitung,mengur angi kadar rindunya mengomeli Jongin. Kira-kira apa anak itu tidak berbuat ulah di hari pertamanya sekolah?

Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang adiknya. Dia yakin Sehun takkan menolak untuk menjawabnya.

"Oh ya, sedari kemarin tak ada Jongin. Kemana dia?" dia juga sengaja mengulas Senyum buatan untuk mempengaruhi Sehun.

"A-ah, dia.. Dia pindah sekolah."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?"

Luhan benar-benar terkejut mengetahuinya, dia akan mengirim orang tua itu ke liang tanah karena berani mempermainkannya. Di China, dia rela meninggalkan dunia modelling untuk kembali bersekolah tiga tahun di korea demi mengambil Jongin. Tapi dugaannya tidak sesuai, Orang tua Jongin benar-benar bertindak cepat.

"Dia pindah ke sekolah mana?"

Sehun tersenyum membenarkan lensa kacamatanya yang turun, dia juga menggaruk pipinya malu. Tatapan ingin tahu Luhan terlihat sama menggemaskannya dengan Jongin, bedanya Jongin mempunyai tatapan anjingnya.

"Tidak jauh, asrama tetangga. Dekat sini, hanya berjarak tiga halte bus."

 _Tringgg~_

Luhan mengangguk paham, dia tersenyum mengucap terima kasih berbarengan dengan bel masuk kelas. Sehun menawarkan diri berjalan bersama, dia jadi berpikir..

Sampai kapan dia akan bermain seperti ini, karena Luhan sangat ingin membawa Jongin ke China.

* * *

 **- _f-_**

* * *

 _Hari minggu pagi Jongin sepertinya akan berjalan sempurna, kedua orang tuanya pergi ke suatu tempat sampai tengah hari nanti. Kesempatannya untuk pergi berkendara mobil sendiri. Jadi tanpa rasa takut dia membuka kotak penyimpanan kunci lalu menyambar satu kunci mobil yang menurutnya unik._

 _Saat ayahnya dirumah, dia dilarang berkendara kemanapun sendirian selain ditemani kakaknya. Tak berbeda dengan ibunya yang terlalu over-protective padanya hingga dilarang menyentuh satupun kunci mobil bahkan motor. Karena hal itu dia selalu dicarikan sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah, pada akhirnya dia selalu mengurngi uang jajan untuk naik bis._

 _Jongin sekarang sedang berbinar memandangi bagian dalam mobil, walau sudah sering dia jarang duduk dimobil sendirian. Tangannya mengelus bundaran stir mobil perlahan seolah benar-benar mengendarainya. Terdengar tawa, Jongin terlalu senang hingga tawanya terlalu ceria. Dia memutar kunci, menyalakan mesin. Pikirnya takkan terjadi apa-apa, dan semua akan aman saja. Tapi kenyataannya dia salah berpijak hingga menekan tuas gas._

 _"Aaaaa!"_

 _Mobil melaju cukup kencang, beruntung jalanan sedang sepi dan jarang kendaraan melintas. Jongin ketakutan dia tak mengerti cara menghentikan laju mobil yang dikendarainya. Dia menarik apa saja, dan melepas kemudi untuk mencari apapun yang bisa mengerem. Sayangnya.._

 _"Appa!"_

 ** _BRAKK!_**

Jongin terbangun penuh keringat, kerah seragamnya basah. Dia mengelap keningnya, berpikir apa yang terjadi dalam mimpi nya tadi. Jongin menatap sekeliling, baru ingat jika ini masih ruang kelas. Dengan terburu dia beranjak berlari menelusuri lorong mencari sebuah ruangan. Dia juga baru ingat jika tuan jinhyuk menunggunya.

 _ **Brakk**_

"Ah?"

Jongin termangu di ambang pintu setelah tak sengaja membukanya kasar. Dibalik pintu dia menemukan pria tegap sedang berdiri membelakangi memandangi jendela besar yang langsung menghadap taman belakang asrama. dia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu pengganti tata krama. Jongin membungkuk menyadari orang itu telah berbalik menatapnya.

"Jongin, duduklah." orang itu tersenyum penuh wibawa, mengingatkannya pada seserang karena diantara mereka berdua sedikit memiliki kemiripan.

"Yifan tempo hari menemuiku. Kau tau?" Jongin mengangguk kaku tanpa tau jika dia telah merubah kepribadiannya.

"Ya."

"Apa maumu anak muda?" tatapan tuan Jinhyuk sangat berbeda dengan pagi tadi. Jongin kesulitan meneguk ludah.

"Aku? A-a aku?"

* * *

 **Tbc**

* * *

 _Note ::_

 _I cant! Ah bener" susah buat manjangin ff ini. Maafin saya. Di chapter ini ada sedikit flashback. Saya suka bagian jongin ketemu mino. Seme baru jongin mengkhayal yang tinggi. Ukh._

 _Thanks for your attention 3_


	9. Chapter 9

**I CARE FOR YOU**

 **KimJongIn/Kai**  
 **OhSeHun**  
 **LuHan**  
 **Etc.**

 **Hurt/Comfort||Romace||Family||Friendship||Gaje||BadPlot||vMolla:p**

 **PG-14**

 **WARN!BoysLove!BoyXBoy|BL!ShounenAi!BadSumm!Typo!NoEYD!NoSIDERS!NoPlagiat.**

 **Note : ada kangen ff ini? Adakah yg mikir kalau ff ini makin ribet? Sama ay'em juga. :(( saking ribet sampe banyak ide dtg, bingung buatnya jadinya ff ini slalu late update. Molor bgt dari jadwal post tiap Sabtu/minggu. tapi untunglah. Masuknya Mino disini buka pintu pikiran saya. kaya cahaya dari langit pas baca ulang, ide nya langsung ngalir. Mana lancar :-vv thanks lah buat bias di winner. :vv dan buat kalian yg request ff. Maaf saya blm berani ngambilnya takut ditengah" saya malah ngubah cerita awal. Itu kbiasaan heheh. Selamat membaca.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

Jongin berjalan menelusuri jembatan mini di taman, wajahnya terlihat kusut dari biasanya. Bibirnya membuka tutup dengan teratur. Namun ketara sekali jika gelisah sepertinya mengganggu namja manis itu. Kedua tangan yang awalnya di saku celana, dikeluarkan gusar. Lelah juga berusaha keep calm.

Saat kafetaria terlihat, Jongin segera berjalan cepat kesana. Dalam sejarah sekolah, Ini pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kaki di kantin. Alasan simple, dia tak mau berdesakan apalagi mengantri hanya untuk makanan. Selebihnya karena Sehun selalu ada dikelas dan membawakannya bekal setiap hari. Sahabat yang baik juga kekasih idaman. Jongin jadi ragu, apa salah satu itu akan terwujud. Kedatangan Luhan sangat mengganggu.

Bicara tentang pria itu, Luhan seharusnya sudah bekerja atau mungkin masih semester terakhir kuliah. Yang dibingungkannya, kenapa saudara tirinya itu kembali ke Sma?

Asik dengan dunia nya, Jongin tak sadar jika tiga orang siswa seumuran dengannya berjalan kearahnya dengan canda tawa.

 _ **BYURrr**_

"Gah!?"

"Wa! Maafkan aku."

Jongin memandangi tubuhnya yang basah. Dia tak bisa bicara apa-apa saat melihat siswa kurus didepannya membungkuk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali. Dipikirannya terlintas untuk menghajar masalah didepannya, tapi nyatanya saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan seseorang. Nafsu makan Jongin hilang. Secepatnya dia pergi dari kafetaria, tak memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata mencemooh akan tatakramanya. Peduli apa. Malas sekali jika bertemu orang itu lagi.

 **O**

 **o**

 **O**

Mino duduk disudut kafetaria, saat kegaduhan terjadi. Bertepatan sekali, itu Jongin. Dia tersenyum miring mencomot satu kentang goreng. Menarik ditonton, dia ingin tau tampang marah Jongin yang ceritakan seseorang. Yang didengarnya, manis. Ternyata benar.

' _Oh, lihat itu.'_ Batin Mino saat Mata kedua nya bertemu. Dia mencoba melempar senyum tapi malah seringai yang terulas. Bisa dipastikan Jongin semakin kesal.

Kiri dan kanan nya semakin dipenuhi bisikan-bisikan tak suka dari siswa lain saat Jongin pergi begitu saja. Para siswa dikafetaria membicarakan kesopanan Jongin sebagai murid baru. Tak ada sikap ramah. Mino mencibir mereka, bergumam seraya tetap memakan sepiring kentang goreng.

"Anak itu kesepian."Gumam Mino tak mempercaya fakta yang hanya dikira-kira. Namun ini benar, hanya sekali lihat saja pemuda itu langsung menebak bagaimana pribadi Jongin. Well, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan kenalannya.

 _'Menarik.'_

Mino membersihkan tangannya, lalu pergi menyusul Jongin tak menghiraukan beberapa tatapan dari penggemar. Yeah, dia terkenal disini. Asrama ini, sekolah ini, Bahkan setiap sudutnya..semua siswa akan mengenalnya. Berlebihan? Hey, bung. Siapa kau? Ini hidupku.

* * *

Luhan mengendap-endap mencari sesuatu diantara rak buku perpustakaan. Dari atas dia beralih ke rak paling bawah. Yang dicari bukan buku biasa, hanya lembaran data lama. Beruntung sekali sekolah ini mempunyai fasilitas seperti ini. Bahkan koran atau benda di beberapa tahun lalu masih disimpan rapi di ruang arsip yang tersembunyi disudut perpustakaan.

"Ketemu."

Luhan menyeringai kecil menemukan map yang dicari. Dia menelusuri setiap foto murid baru di satu-dua tahun lalu.

"Jongin?" Foto Jongin tak ubahnya seperti seorang perempuan. Tapi terlihat gemuk, Luhan hampir tidak mengenalinya. Dia tertawa pelan menyadari jika manis nya Jongin tidak berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Kau.."

"—Oh Sehun, kelahiran Seoul. Bla-blablabla tidak penting. Dan, panti asuhan. Hm?"

Menemukan foto Sehun lengkap dengan biodata. Luhan membaca semuanya, sangat teliti tidak meninggalkan satu huruf pun. Aneh sekali dirinya mencari tahu siswa itu. Tapi ini penting. Apapun untuk Jonginnya.

Luhan membuka aplikasi kamera, memotret selembaran kertas sebelum dilesakkan kembali dalam rak sembarang. Membersihkan debu di lutut, Luhan berjalan tenang keluar dari sana menuju kelas. Dia perlu bertemu Jongin. Sangat rindu. Lebih dari saudara, Luhan sangat menyayangi Jongin sedari kecil. Malaikat kecil yang membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari. Sayang sekali kecelakaan itu hilangkan semua.

Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, kebetulan sekali dia baru tiba di korea bertepatan dengan hari libur. Dan waktu mendengar Jongin kritis, Luhan langsung berlari mencegat taxi menuju rumah sakit. Ayahnya yang juga ayah Jongin menatap nya memohon. Begitu juga kakak juga ibu tiri nya. Saat bertanya kenapa, Hyoyeon memberi tahunya dengan tangis menyebalkan bahwa Jongin memerlukan banyak darah. Tentu. Berasal dari daging yang sama, membuat mereka memiliki golongan darah yang sama pula. Ibu dan kakaknya -O sedangkan Jongin A. Pak tua Kim jelas tidak bisa mendonor karena penyakitnya. Tidak berguna. Luhan menyeringai licik mengingat persyaratan yang dia ucapkan saat itu. Tak pernah menyangka juga akan langsung diiyakan.

"Lu!"

"O, Sehun?"

Tak sengaja, Pemuda berdarah tiongkok itu bertabrakkan dengan Sehun. Pemuda berkacamata, yang bodoh sekali menyakiti adiknya dan malah menyukai dirinya. Luhan tersenyum merapikan blazer dari debu, menatap Sehun dilantai seolah khawatir. Oh, ayolah ini hanya akting murahan.

"Kau tak apa?"

"Ng, Ya. Tentu."

Hampir saja dia memutar bola mata karena sudah bosan menerima sikap tak normal dari Sehun. Sudah cupu, berkacamata, jelek dan tidak peka. Lebih baik jika Jongin menyukainya, apa bagusnya pemuda yang menatapnya lembut ini.

Sehun berdiri dibantu dengan Luhan, sebenarnya sudah sejak jam istirahat dimulai dia telah mencari Luhan kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu. Dia ingin memberi bekal kimbap kiriman ibu panti padanya dan memakannya bersama. Tidak adanya Jongin membuat dia tak punya pilihan lain selain berbagi dengan Luhan. Siapa tahu mereka bisa lebih dekat.

"Luhan. Ayo makan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar. Maafkan aku Sehun, Aku harus ke ruang guru sekarang."

Sehun menawarkan bekal yang dibawanya, tapi senyum enggan Luhan dilewatkannya. Luhan terburu pergi membuat Sehun menghela nafas kesepian. Dia menatap kotak bekal ditangannya, lalu tersenyum kecil saat mendapat suatu ide. Pulang sekolah nanti, dia akan mengunjungi Jongin lagi. Melanggar aturan berkunjung di asrama itu tak masalah. Sayang jika kimbap ini tidak dimakan. Seingatnya Jongin sangat menyukai masakan ibu panti. Dia akan menyukainya. Pasti.

* * *

Jongin mengerang jijik melepas kemeja serta blazer ditubuhnya. Rasanya lengket dan berbau jeruk. Dia melempar kain-kain itu ke keranjang baju kotor kesal. Andai saja tadi tidak ada Mino, sudah dipastikan Jongin akan membogem murid tadi. Tak perduli bagaimana pandangan orang lain, Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan teman baru. Siapa butuh, dia tidak butuh sama sekali.

Jongin menglap setengah tubuh atasnya dengan beberapa lembar tisu basah. Lupakan saja mandi, malas sekali kesana.

"Oh, maaf."

Jongin terkesiap saat bahunya ditepuk dari belakang. Saat berbalik, dia menemukan teman sekamarnya menatapnya konyol. Dia melempar tisu basah ke wajah Mino kesal.

"Apa?!"

Mino tertawa pelan membuang tisu itu ke rak sampah. Dia tak menyangka akan menemukan Jongin setengah telanjang di dorm. Itu mengejutkan, karena dari belakang dia hampir tergoda mengelus punggung Jongin dan pinggangnya sekalian.

"Euh, mandilah bung. Bau mu itu.."

Jongin ingin menyumpal mulut roommate nya, tak menyangka kepribadian Mino jauh dari ekspestasi nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan pertemuan pertama mereka di kelas. Dia menatap kesal padanya, tak perduli jika tinggi Mino melebihinya.

"Ash, kelu—"

"Dengar."

Jongin memundurkan wajahnya, melihat gelagat aneh Mino. Dia tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataan saat Lelaki itu bergerak maju hingga membuat punggungnya menempel dinding. Kenapa tatapan intimidasi itu lagi? Jongin tidak bisa bersuara jika saat ini Mino menatapnya tenang namun berkesan tajam dan tegas. Mino meletakkan satu tangan bersandar di samping kepala Jongin, mengurung lelaki itu untuk tetap menatapnya.

"Ku nasehati satu hal, Kim Jongin. Kau manis sekali, jadi kuharap kau juga mau 'memaniskan' sikapmu disini. Jangan mencari musuh baru jika kau bisa menjalin sekutu—"

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, saat elusan terasa disekitar tulang rusuknya. Sialan, dia baru saja dilecehkan. Tapi sekalipun dia tidak bergerak melaksanakan kehendaknya guna menendang selangkangan lelaki didepannya. Walaupun terbesit juga memberi pukulan kepala antar kepala. Kediamannya rupanya disambut positif oleh Mino, lelaki itu mengelus daun telinga Jongin perhatian. Lalu berbisik.

"Kau tak mau kan, jika Sehun-mu itu lebih memilih kakak tiri mu?"

Di akhir kalimat, Jongin melupakan sumpah serapahnya dan hanya bisa linglung membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk posesif Mino. Sangat terkejut mengetahui jika Mino.. Dia tahu dari mana?

"Kau mengerti maksudku, sayang? Oh, aku melihatmu memasuki ruangan pribadi Tuan Jinhyuk. Ada sesuatu?" bahkan saat tangan besar dan hangat itu memainkan surainya, Jongin hanya bisa diam mengingat Sehun dan apa yang dikatakan tuan Jinhyuk tadi.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _"Aku.. Ingin bertanya alasanmu membuat Sehun tinggal di asrama. Dia anakmu kan?"_

 _Sejauh ini, Dia terkesan melihat sikap serius Jongin mengucap nama anak bungsunya—Sehun. Selama ini dia hanya mendengar Yifan bercerita jika sayang Jongin pada Sehun sudah sangat jauh. Ini yang menjadi bukti. Anak ini telah memintanya menemui Sehun yang mungkin saja telah membencinya. Menjadi ayah tidak lah mudah, saat kau memiliki kehidupan sulit dengan dua anak kembar tidak identik. Memimpin bisnis dengan ambang perceraian didepan mata karena kesalahpahaman merusak keluarga kecilnya._

 _Dia menatap Jongin lurus-lurus, mencari beberapa jawaban yang harus dikatakan untuk memuaskan Jongin akan pertanyaan._

 _"Istriku melahirkan dua orang putra tidak identik. Dia menjadi istri yang sangat baik, tapi tidak untuk peran ibu. Satu putra ku mempunyai banyak kemiripan dengan kami berdua tapi satu putraku yang lain tidak. Dia berkulit lebih pucat dan terus menangis.—"_

 _Jongin walau bingung hanya mampu mendengarkan sebanyak yang dia bisa. Untuk Sehun, untuk senyum Sehun dia ingin melakukan ini. Dan dia sudah menebak siapa bayi pucat itu. Pasti Sehun. Jongin tersenyum samar, Kulit Sehun sangat pucat. Itu membuatnya tampan. Menangis, Sehun sekarang sangat cerewet._

 _"Istriku tanpa seijinku, dia membawa putraku itu ke panti asuhan. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Nak, kurasa tidak perlu kuteruskan. Kau pasti mengerti. Ya kan?"_

 _Tuan Jinhyuk tersenyum melihat raut bingung keponakan Yifan. Dia menepuk puncak kepala Jongin sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Setidaknya pertanyaan Jongin sudah terjawab, namun dia yakin anak itu takkan lelah untuk berusaha bertemu lagi dengannya. Untuk hal itu dia sudah mewakilkannya pada seseorang._

 _Pria tua itu tersenyum hangat berjalan melewati koridor. Bertegur sapa dengan para pengajar juga beberapa murid lain. Tapi saat seseorang menghampirinya, membungkuk hormat menatapnya tegas. Dia seperti melihat cermin. Tuan Jinhyuk mengelus pundak putranya, memberi suatu isyarat padanya._

 _"Aku mengerti."_

 _"Bagus."_

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Jongin benar-benar menuruti perkataan Mino. Lelaki itu selalu membuatnya berhenti melakukan hal yang seenaknya. Bahkan saat kunjungan Kris, pamannya begitu terkejut bertemu sosok baru Jongin. Dimana biasanya keponakannya itu akan mengumpat dan berlaku tidak sopan, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu semua. Jongin jadi lebih banyak diam dan terlalu penurut membuat Kris tidak mengenalnya lagi.

"Kau sakit?"

Jujur saja, sudah setengah jam yang lalu sejak pamannya bertanya itu lagi. Sepertinya pamannya belum menerima perubahannya. Atau apapun yang terjadi selama sebulan ini. Mino membuatnya muak dan antusias secara bersamaan. Dia bukan orang terdekat Jongin, tapi kenapa lelaki itu berhasil mempengaruhinya hingga merubah total kebiasaanya. Bodoh sekali dia mempercayai perkataan Mino tentang Sehun dan Luhan, padahal dia tau Mino sama-sekali tidak mengenal mereka—atau mungkin Ya. Entahlah.

Yifan terlihat frustasi tidak jelas, menemukan Jongin seperti ini jauh dari pikirannya. Mungkin keponakannya ini gila, atau dirinya saja yang mengada-ada.

"Aku tidak mengerti, ada apa denganmu?"

Pandangan Kris pun tidak mengubah diamnya Jongin. Jongin sendiri juga bosan ditanyai aneh-aneh oleh pamannya. Out of Character sekali dia bertanya hal yang sama berkali-kali. Pada akhirnya, Jongin hanya menggidikkan bahu tak perduli.

Jongin memperhatikan pamannya yang menghela nafas sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan Serius. Dia tersenyum, menunggu berita apa yang dibawa pamannya kali ini. Tak butuh basa-basi, Jongin akan tetap seperti ini walau beberapa hal memang berubah.

"Ceritakan padaku, yang terjadi sebulan ini."

Suara Jongin pun dari terakhir kali Kris mendengar, sedikit menjadi tegas namun bertempo lambat. Hampir memiliki kemiripan dengan ayahnya. Saat Keduanya menatap, Kris mengetahui apa yang telah diubah Jongin. Bukan sesuatu seperti kepribadian.. Tapi dia sedilit bangga menebak jika Jongin merubah sudut pandangnya. Itu bagus.

"Sejujurnya aku lebih mencintai Jongin yang dulu—Oh okay, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Akan kuceritakan."

Sedikit banyak Jongin berterima kasih pada Mino karena berkatnya dia bisa lebih fokus mendengar hingga langsung mengerti maksud pamannya. Satu bulan terlewati, ternyata Sehun masih mendekati Luhan. Jongin hampir kehilangan harapannya pada Sang sahabat, karena mengira mungkin dia takkan mendapat cela. Mino benar, walaupun lelaki itu sok tahu. Dia tak perlu melakukan apapun pada Sehun, karena dia tidak bisa mengubah jalan pikiran orang lain untuk beralih menyukainya. Jongin masih menyukai Sehun, tapi mungkin akan berhenti memperlihatkannya mulai sekarang. Karena ada hal lain, yang lebih penting darinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan Hyung?"

"Kau memanggilnya kakak?"

"Hm. Ceritakan saja."

Jongin mendengar secara seksama cerita Kris tentang Luhan. Lelaki China itu rupanya berkali-kali menemui keluarganya, menuntut janji mereka pada Luhan.

"Janji apa?"

"Saat kau kehilangan banyak darah, sebelum Luhan mendonorkan darahnya dia memberi persyaratan untuk orang tuamu."

Ekspresi Jongin yang sebelumnya tenang berubah bingung. Ada beberapa pertanyaan mengganjal tapi dia tidak mengeluarkannya. Maka Jongin hanya menatap ingin tahu pamanya sedangkan secara diam-diam, meremas kain celana yang dipakai.

"Luhan ingin membawamu ke China, dan menikahimu."

Gumam Kris enggan mengatakannya. Dia membenci fakta jika Luhan juga keponakannya, namun beruntung sekali mereka belum pernah bicara sebelumnya.

"Kau bercanda! Jangan berbohong!"

Emosi Jongin tersulut entah mengapa. Dia tak pernah mengira jika tingkat obsesi Luhan terlalu tinggi. Apa yang kakaknya itu pikirkan dulu? Mereka tetap bersaudara walau tidak ber ibu yang sama. Jongin mengingat jika dia sangat menyayangi Luhan dulu. Tapi dia.. Dia tak bisa bisa berpikir lagi. Ini gila, pikirnya.

"Dan buruknya, Luhan dan Sehun sekarang satu Apartemen."

Jongin termangu kedua kaki yang seharusnya mampu menopang diri, kini secara perlahan melemas. Kembali mendudukkan diri pada ranjang. Pikirannya kembali dipaksa untuk berpikir, penyebab nya. Sehun tak semudah itu memutuskan tinggal bersama orang lain. Jika Luhan tinggal bersama Sehun, lalu bagaimana dengannya?

Jongin menatap sedih pamannya namun dengan wajah Linglung, Kris tidak mengada memberitahu fakta yang diberi Sulli dua hari yang lalu. Gadis itu sering menghubunginya untuk mengetagui keadaan Jongin. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang langsung bertukar pesan dengan Jongin via ponsel.

"Paman, bagamana cara membuat si cupu itu tahu? Aku ingin membencinya sekarang, karena muak dia terus memperhatikan Luhan. Dia bodoh sekali sampai aku ingin memukul kepalanya hingga pintar membaca perasaan orang lain."

Yifan tertawa kecil menperhatikan Jongin yang baru saja berbicara omong kosong, baru kali ini dia mendengarnya. Dia menepuk puncak kepala Jongin membuat lelaki berwajah manis itu menatapnya. Andai dia belum bertunangan, mungkin dia akan meniru Luhan untuk menikahi Jongin saja. Tapi dia tak mau patah hati karena kenyataannya Jongin hanya melihat Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah. Dimana teman sekamarmu?" Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan nada terhibur.

"Mino? Dia di luar, akan kembali jam satu pagi."

"Ey, kau ini. Tadi pendiam sekarang.."

"Ya! Paman Wu!"

Keduanya tertawa dengan Kris yang menarik tengkuk Jongin mendekat. Dia memberikan pelukan hangat pada Jongin. Saat melepaskannya, Jongin teringat satu hal dan menanyakannya pada Kris.

"Bisa kau buat rencana dengan Tuan Jinhyuk? Akhir pekan ini aku akan membolos."

"Hm. Terserah kau saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _Saya mampet. Mepet buntu. Gk ketemu jln. Gk ada ide tapi akhirnya bisa post juga. Bagian Mino itu sesuatu lho. Abis nonton the heirs versi Winner soalnya :vv . maaf bgt gk ada hunkai momentnya. Fokus ke jongin dulu. Omong" gk ada yng mau tau gmn hunhan seapartemen? Itu chap depan ya. Sekalian bkl dibanyakin hunkai nya kok._**

 ** _Thanks for your reading._**


	10. Chapter 10

**I CARE FOR YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#10**

 **.**

 **..Let's Solve The Problem..**

* * *

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

"Kau sudah mengaturnya, Kris?"

Jongin mengigit ujung kukunya memperhatikan jalanan di kaca jendela—cemas. Mereka berdua merubah rencana awal. Terima kasih pada Kris yang lupa membuat janji dengan tuan Jinhyuk dua minggu lalu, dia jadi lebih lama bersekolah di asrama itu. Sudah lewat satu bulan—Jongin ingin mendamprat Luhan jika bisa, dia merindukan rumah dan Sehun.

Dan.. Hari ini Jongin sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya.. Dan Apa yang kau harapkan sekarang?" sahut pria disampingnya , ini sudah kesekian kali nya Jongin bertanya.

"Tentu aku berharap.. Ini akan selesai. Semuanya."

Kris melihat kaca spion di atas, dia tersenyum miring mendapati perubahan raut keponakannya. Lebih serius dari yang dikira. Memang keturunan tak pernah berbohong, Kris dapat melihat bayangan kakak tirinya di mata tajam Jongin.

"..kau akan membantuku kan paman?"

"Tentu sayang. Aku disampingmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan nya sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya dia bersikap serius di depan keluarganya. Disampingnya ada Kris yang berdiri menepuk bahunya. Sangat beruntung, dua kakaknya pergi keluar. Karena jika mereka disini Jongin yakin dia akan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk sekedar berbicara..

"Abeoji, bisa kah kau jujur padaku?"

Hankyung hanya bergeming menatap putra bungsunya. Tak pernah terlintas hari ini akan datang. Dia tak pernah terbayang Jongin akan bertanya masalah yang telah ditutupinya sepajang tahun.

Jongin menghampirinya dengan wajah memohon. Ada kilat memaksa di sepasang mata Jongin. Hankyung menarik nafas panjang.

"Duduklah. Akan kuceritakan semuanya.."

Jongin mendengar cerita panjang ayahnya. Dia sekilas melihat mata ibunya yang terhalang airmata. Jongin ingin menghampiri wanita itu lalu memeluk juga berbicara semua baik-baik saja. Tapi dia hanya bisa duduk memainkan jemari bertukar pandang dengan sang kepala keluarga.

"Sayang.. Kami tak memiliki pilihan. Saat itu—saat itu kami hanya terpikir keselamatanmu dan Luhan sangat..kami tak bisa menolaknya." sahut ibunya terbata, Jongin mengerti.. Mereka orangtuanya. Mereka tentu akan melakukan apa saja untuk hidupnya.

"Tapi—Kenapa harus.. Luhan? Ibu, ayah. Kalian tau, ini sudah tidak benar. Kami—tidak mungkin."

Jongin menghela nafas dengan berat hati. Tangannya saling menggenggam pertanda dia tak bisa menahan lagi.

Kris tidak memperlihatkan satu ekspresi pun. Dia ada di sana saat Luhan menawarkan bantuan dan kesepakatan itu. Tangannya terus bergerak mengelus bahu keponakan yang amat disayangnya. Dia dapat merasakan bahu Jongin bergetar, tubuh remaja itu membungkuk menatap lantai di bawah. Sementara kedua matanya lurus menatap sang tuan kepala keluarga.

"Ayah. Aku—"

Tuan Kim berdiri dari duduknya, berlutut merengkuh wajah putra bungsu yang amat di sayangnya.

"Maafkan kami, sayang." Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ini—Luhan. Aku akan bicara padanya."

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan bertemu dengannya. Kami takut di—

"Appa— aku janji. Biarkan aku meluruskan semua pertanyaanku sendiri." Jongin mengulas senyum tipis, menyambut ayahnya dengan pelukan beruang yang seingatnya sering dia lakukan sejak kecil dulu.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum haru. Kim Jongin, bayi kecilnya sudah bartambah tinggi dan dewasa. Anak itu benar, dia bisa menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri.

"Yifan, terima kasih sudah menjaga putra ku."

Pria tinggi berdarah tiongkok itu lantas mengalihkan pandangan dinginnya ke jendela ruangan. Dia sama sekali tidak tersentuh oleh tatapan kakaknya. Tentu dia akan menjaga keponakan kesayangannya. Kris takkan membiarkan Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi lain kali.

Jongin tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Dia mengeluas punggung tangan pamannya seraya melempar tatapan penuh canda.

"Tentu saja. Paman Wu akan selalu melindungiku. Dia paman terbaik. Jjang!"

Kris menahan senyum, dia mengusak rambut keponakannya. Jongin sudah berubah banyak. Dia telah kembali menjadi si bungsu yang manis. Pria itu senang melihat sisi lama Jongin telah kembali. Namun tak lama Kris bergumam.

"Jongin.."

* * *

 **CKLEK**

Kris mendongakkan kepala, langsung bertemu tatap dengan seorang wanita renta berseragam. Beliau mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam. Kedua kakinya berjalan mengikuti langkah sang wanita renta tersebut.

Tak jauh dibelakangnya, Jongin berlari kecil menyusul pamannya. Setelah dari rumah, Kris membawa nya kemari. Dia tak mengerti ini rumah milik siapa—yang jelas, ini bukan sekedar rumah. Astaga ini istana! Banyak pilar di setiap ruang yang dilewati mereka serta warna car emas lumayan mendominasi.

Pelayan wanita—yang baru diketahui bernama xia Junmeii itu mempersilahkan keduanya memasuki ruang lain yang dua kali lebih luas. Jongin takjub menatap sekeliling ruang itu di tutup oleh deret rak buku. Dia merasa ada di asrama, ruangan ini familiar dengan perpustakaan disana.

"Selamat datang."

Kris maupun Jongin berbalik, menemukan sang tuan rumah baru menutup pintu. Sama-sama membungkuk memberi salam.

"Tn. Jinh—"

"Duduklah dulu."

Pembawaan yang kelewat tenang. Jongin memainkan lengan kemeja pamannya, lagi-lagi dia merasa tertekan disekitar Tuan Jinhyuk. Aura pria tua itu terlalu mengintimidasi.

Manik Kris bergulir menatap Jongin dengan senyum serta anggukkan. Secara bersamaan mereka duduk di sofa beludru dekat kursi kayu goyang didepan mereka.

"Silahkan diminum, jangan sungkan."

Bibir Jongin terkatup lagi, setiap dia ingin membuka pembicaraan sebenarnya tuan Jinhyuk memotongnya. Seperti sengaja mengulur waktu. Baik Kris maupun Jongin saling bertukar pandang.

Menghela nafas. Kris akhirnya mengambil alih suasana, "Tuan, Sehun perlu menemui anda."

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah setelah tawa pelan terdengar sebagai balasan.

"Tidak perlu."

"Tapi—"

"Jika kami bertemu, dia akan semakin membenciku."

"Tidak."

Jongin memekik, dia lama-lama tak tahan jadi pribadi pendiam. Gila, dia bukan sesabar itu. Dengan berani dia melempar tatapan tajam pada pria lansia yang tengah menatapnya seraya menyesap secangkir kopi.

"Anak muda, jaga sopan santunmu." Jongin menahan nafasnya. Dia sudah diambang kesal. Kapan, kapan!

"Kumohon, temui Sehun. Dia—dia.. Ah! Paman bantu aku."

Jongin melempar perkataannya pada Kris, dia tak pandai merangkai kata apalagi berbicara seperti ini. Pria tinggi itu berdecak padanya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Anda harus—"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti."

menatap pintu dibelakang mereka. Dia mengulas senyum hangat saat putra nya ikut masuk meramaikan suasana.

"Jongin.. Hai?"

Tubuh Jongin bergeming, dia merasakan pelukan singkat dibahu. Dan saat kembali menatap kedepan, dia harus menelan kebingungannya sendiri.  
Pertanyaannya.. Kenapa Mino di sini?

"Kau harus mendapat restu ku sebelum menikah dengan Adikku nanti Jongin."

Mino menarik senyum miring. Kedua matanya menyipit, mengeluarkan desis kekehan pelan. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jongin menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengerti sekarang.

Sehun, seperti perkataan kemarin. Sahabatnya itu berbeda secara fisik namun secara mental dan sifat sikap mereka menyerupai. Mino, Jongin yakin jika Dia adalah putra kembar tidak identik yang lain. Lelaki itu memang menuruni garis wajah dari sang ayah. Sedangkan Sehun, Jongin pikir rahang Sehun itu turunan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kali ini Jongin bersyukur. Bukan karena tahu Mino kembaran Sehun. Tapi dia bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa menepati janji kecil antara Sehun dan dirinya saat masih kanak-kanak.

 _'..Aku tidak punya orang tua, mereka hilang.'_

 _'Sehun tenang saja, jangan sedih lagi! Jongin akan mencarikannya!'_

 _'Benarkah?'_

 _'Aku berjanji! Hehe.'_

Sepanjang hari dalam hidupnya setelah lulus SD , dia terus mengusik pamannya. Meminta, membujuk, bahkan memohon agar Kris membantu mencari orang tua Sehun. Dari perjuangan mencuri sehelai rambut Sehun, hingga ketahuan mencuri koran lama di perpustakaan Kota.

Sejujurnya, sebelum masuk orientasi siswa di SMA. Jongin sudah membujuk pamannya agar pindah profesi dari Direktur menjadi guru BK di sekolahnya. Setiap saat Kris akan membuat surat panggilan untuknya agar pria itu dapat memberinya satu-dua, besar-kecil nya informasi.

Hingga entah kejaiban apa, otak Kris berputar balik ke panti asuhan tempat Sehun dirawat dulu. Pria itu mengambil satu arsip berisi data lengkap setiap anak panti. Dan.. Mereka menemukan nama familiar. —ternyata adalah kolega juga teman lama sang ayah. Tapi meski begitu, Jongin tidak membicarakannya dengan sang ayah.

"Kupikir ayahku benar. Sehun sudah terlanjur membe—Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Jongin tidak menggubris, dia menurunkan lututnya menyentuh dingin lantai marmer. Kris menatap keponakannya tajam, dia menarik tubuh tan itu kembali berdiri. Tapi Jongin memberontak.

"Kumohon.. Temui putramu, juga adikmu. Kumohon. Aku—aku sudah berjanji padanya. Aku.. A-aku.. Mohon." lirihnya terdengar memelas.

Jongin menunduk menatap marmer dibawahnya dengan mata berkabut airmata. Dia akan melakukan apapun. Semua untuk Sehun.

menepuk bahu Mino, agar putra nya kembali tenang. Pria tua itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya mengangkat pundak Jongin berdiri kembali menatapnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Bukan tidak ingin. Kau harus tau, bagaimanapun juga dia bagian kecil keluargaku. Aku akan menemuinya, jika perlu membawanya kemari. Tapi bukan sekarang. Kau mengerti?"

"—Sekarang bangunlah."

Mino di belakang ayahnya, memberi senyum. Lantas berterima kasih lewat bisikan non verbal. Dia menatap Jongin yang bersanda di bahu ayahnya. Lelaki itu membalas pelukan ayahnya dengan senang hati. Dia tertawa pelan mengusap air mata. Ah, dasar cengeng.

Jongin mengira akan bagaimana, tapi nyatanya memang sengaja bermain kata. Membuatnya bingung saja. Dia memeluk sosok seumuran ayahnya erat. Lalu mengangguk pada Mino didepannya.

Kris menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia melihat arloji, waktu masih panjang. Dia takkan menganggu keponakannya lagi mulai sekarang. Jongin sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa, berpikir matang-matang demi sebuah janji. Itu pria sejati.

Kris tertawa dalam hati. Mengumpat pada pemikiran tak bergunanya. Dia senang melihat interaksi serta Jongin. Dari belakang, dia ikut mengusak rambut dark brown Jongin. Menyalurkan kebanggaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Yifan."

"Hn." kedua nya mengulas senyum tersembunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi.. Kemana Kai?"

Jongin meninju lengan Mino dengan tawa pelan. Dia sedikit tersinggung oleh nada ejekan murahan itu. Sedangkan, Mino tertawa mengusap lengannya. Mereka berjalan mendekati kolam ikan di taman belakang mansion.

"Darimana kau tau itu?"

"Dari pamanmu. Tentu saja."

Dulu saat awal-awal Kris menemui mereka. Dia mengira akan segera bertemu adiknya, maka dia gencar menanyakan siapa saja yang diceritakan Kris padanya. Tak perlu heran, Kris cukup bersahabat saat itu jadi Mino banyak bertanya tentang siapa Kai? Siapa Jongin? Karena pria tinggi itu terus mengucap kedua nama itu berulang.

"Oh ya, perubahan mu mengejutkan seisi asrama beberapa hari terakhir. Mereka terus membicarakanmu." Jongin menoleh, menendang air kolam di tungkai nya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Berbeda apanya?"

"Lebih manis." goda Mino jujur.

Jongin terkejut, sesegera mungkin menampar air di bawah mereka mengenai muka Mino. Dia tak menerima pujian murahan. Just please.

Mino tertawa menyuruh Jongin berhenti. Dia tidak berbohong jika perubahan Jongin begitu mengejutkan. Dia juga tak begitu mengira jika ucapannya itu dianggap serius oleh Jongin. Menyuruh agar anak ini memaniskan sikap, oh hell dia hanya iseng bercanda. Sekali tatap, seisi sekolah pun tau wajah Jongin mendeskripsikan kata Manis.

"Lagipula aku bercanda saat itu. Kenapa kau anggap begitu serius?"

Kali ini, Jongin kembali menendang permukaan air dengan kesal. Dia menatap Mino merajuk.

"Karena, aku tak mau Sehun menyukai kakakku."

Mino tersenyum geli. Dia menepuk kepala pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya merestui mu." wajah Mino mengundang gelak tawa Jongin. Lucu sekali.

* * *

"Kau mau kembali ke asrama?"

Kris bertanya dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Hari sudah mulai larut, sekitar jam sepuluh. Dia melirik Jongin lewat ekor mata, merasa tak ada sahutan.

"Jongin?"

"Ah ya?"

Kris berusaha maklum mendapati keponakannya melamun lagi. Dia memutar kemudi, putar balik. Jongin melihat sekeliling, rasa bingung menghinggapinya. Bertanya-tanya kemana pamannya akan pergi.

"Kenapa? Kita kemana?"

Jongin menggoyang lengan Kris, dia tak juga mendengar pamannya memberi penjelasan.

Kris menatap sekilas Jongin, lalu dengan dingin berujar. "Ke apartemen Sehun. Bertemu Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh! Kai!"

"Hai?"

Sehun terkejut mendapati Jongin ada didepannya sekarang. Dia menarik tangannya masuk kedalam.

Jongin membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik Sehun memasuki ruang tamu. Lelaki pale itu mendudukkannya di atas sofa coklat yang dulu sering dipakai mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Saat pintu terbuka, Jongin tak mengira langsung bertemu tatap dengan Sehun. Bedanya tanpa kacamata, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga merubah cara berpakaiannya.

"Sehun.."

Orang yang dipanggil malah hanya diam menatap nya. Jongin mengerjap saat telapak tangan Sehun menangkup wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Sehun. Kau kenapa?"

"Apa ini kau?"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan raut blank nya mendengar pertanyaan Sehun yang keluar dari topik.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu jadi coklat." Jongin mengangkat alis. Dia menjambak pelan rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri, kemana kacamata mu?" Jongin menyahut dengan ketus. Dia sejujurnya lebih menyukai Sehun berkacamata. Sial sekali kenapa dia berhenti memakainya. Cihh.

Sehun tersenyum, "Luhan yang menyuruhku."

Oh. Hampir melupakan sesuatu. Jongin segera mendorong dada Sehun menjauh lalu segera berjalan menelusuri tiap ruang.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Dimana dia? Luhan tinggal disini kan?"

Sehun mengikuti Jongin yang dengan gusar membuka tutup pintu-pintu yang ada. Dia heran, darimana Jongin tau jika Luhan disini?

"Dan. Kenapa dia disini?"

"Jongin—"

"Kenapa, Sehun?!"

Jongin kehilangan kesabaran. Dia berteriak dengan nada cukup tinggi. Jongin tak mau Sehun lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Dia hanya—"

"Dia punya apartemennya sendiri disini. Kenapa dia ada disini?"

Sehun berusaha menjelaskan tapi Jongin selalu memutusnya tiba-tiba. Dia menarik lengan Jongin yang hampir membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa hah?"

Jongin membuang muka, dia tak ingin memberi jawaban. Toh, jika diberi.. Sehun takkan mengerti. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Urgh. Sehun kenapa ber—Jongin?"

Kedua orang itu serempak mengalihkan pandangan. Jongin mengigit bibirnya pelan, Luhan ada didepannya menatapnya dengan raut terkejut ditengah pintu. Dia harus apa sekarang? Apa?

Dia tak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun yang terlintas, seperti yang diajarkan Kris saat mengantarnya kesini. Lidahnya terasa kelu secara tiba-tiba. Setelah mengetahui fakta Luhan kakak tirinya, Jongin merasa kaku jika harus berbicara dengan pria Tiongkok itu.

"..Jongin, apapun alasanmu marah. Luhan tinggal disini, karena ruangannya terbakar kemarin. Pemilik gedung sedang memperbaiki nya sekarang."

Jongin melirik Sehun lalu beralih menatap wajah Luhan. Entah kenapa dia yakin ada senyum miring di sana.

"Lu ge, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Mata Luhan sedikit terbuka, dia terkejut mendengar panggilan yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Rasa senang melingkupi hati, dirinya melempar senyum tipis—balas tatap Jongin yang juga menatap nya dengan raut muka tegas. Oh dia tampan. Berbeda saat dulu.. Jongin kecil yang manis.

"Apa? Lu ge?"pekikkan Sehun menarik perhatian Jongin. Membuat lelaki tan itu menoleh menatapnya sayu.

"Sehun.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia kakakku." bisik Jongin pelan.

Sehun menatap keduanya aneh, lalu tertawa garing mengibas tangan. Tidak lucu sekali Jongin.

"Kau bercanda? Kita seumuran man—"

Sehun menghentikan ucapkannya saat menyadari Jongin tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Dia lulus tiga tahun lalu." Jongin menoleh kesamping, menatap dingin pria yang lebih pendek darinya.

".. Kau harus tau, penipu ini kakak tiriku."

Luhan menyeringai, menatap puas pada Jongin. Bagus. Sang adik rupanya telah mengingat semua..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _HAI BALIK LAGIIIII._

 _lama ya gk update ini.. mau nya kemaris di discontinue aja. hehe.. sekali lagi maaf late update nya_


	11. Chapter 11

**I CARE FOR YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#11**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **..Why must Luhan..**

* * *

 **Dont like dont reaad.**

 **typo's every where..**

* * *

 **Happy Reads..**

* * *

Jongin menunduk memainkan jemari tangan dilutut. Memandangi sepatu convers putihnya lebih baik daripada melihat Sehun yang tengah memicing padanya. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar menerima tatapan Sehun yang semakin menajam.

Dia mendengar hembusan nafas gusar disampingnya. Saat dilirik. Sehun sudah duduk disampingnya. Lelaki itu seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Jongin ikut menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Hari ini dia menemui Luhan. Dia membuka kedok kakaknya langsung didepan Sehun. Namun dia tidak khawatir pada Sehun yang marah pada Luhan karena berbohong. Jongin lebih khawatir lagi saat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya juga didepan Sehun.

"Maafkan aku.."Cicitnya dengan suara super kecil. Sehun kembali menghela nafas.

"Tidak-tidak. Jongin. Jangan meminta maaf. Harus berapa kali ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Jongin akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya, ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sehun sekarang. Sehun tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis disana. Andai lelaki ini memakai kacamatanya kembali, jantung nya akan semakin bergetar melihatnya.

"Tapi..Kau menyukai Luhan?"

Jongin mengernyit saat Sehun malah terkekeh. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya.." Jongin berkedip cepat seperkian detik menyadari bagaimana bibir tipis Sehun menarik senyum miring seolah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"..Lalu?" Suara Jongin terdengar seperti tidak terdengar.

"Sebenarnya aku masih memikirkannya. Apa aku harus menyukai Luhan atau tidak." Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat menangkap Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Jongin berdecak," Idiot."

Sehun hanya meringis mendengarnya, dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau marah saat Luhan menginap disini?"

Kedua bola mata Jongin hampir keluar dari tempat nya saat mendengar Sehun menanyakan penyebab sikap anehnya tadi. T-tentu saja dia akan marah. Dia tau fakta Luhan berniat buruk pada Sehun. dan Dia tidak mau Sehun melakukan sesuatu dengan Luhan. Itu hal wajar untuk —sedikit- Cemburu kan?

"Bukan apa-apa." Jongin memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin. Rasanya seperti ketahuan mencuri di toko pakaian dalam. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Sehun tersenyum tertahan mendapati kedua telingannya yang memerah. Tapi lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tau?"

Jongin ingin sekali menoleh dan menatap mata sipit Sehun yang indah, tapi dia tidak melakukannya. "Ya?"

"Kau berubah banyak sejak pindah ke asrama.. itu bagus."

"benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk. Dia memandangi Jongin lamat-lamat. Lihatlah sahabatnya ini. Berapa banyak hal yang tidak diketahuinya akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi selain bertukar pesan. Benar kata Sulli. Jongin sangat.. entahlah, Mungkin Sehun lebih menyukai bagaimana Jongin yang sekarang. Meskipun dia sedikit merindukan pemarah Jongin.

"Bagaimana kehidupan asrama?"

"Buruk. Ayo bertaruh kau takkan mau tinggal disana lebih dari satu hari. Banyak peraturan, sampai takkan bisa bernafas. Menyebalkan."

Sehun tertawa oleh ekspresi kesal Jongin yang sepertinya membenci bangunan tua yang disebut asrama. "Tapi kau bertahan lebih dari dua minggu dan masih hidup."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, membenarkan perkatan Sehun. Dia melirik kesamping. Sehun tidak lagi berkacamata. Softlense coklat gelap di matanya terlihat sempurna untuk kulit nya yang pucat. Rambut Sehun tidak banyak di gel seperti dulu saat awal Orientasi siswa SMP. Pfft, Dia ingat Sehun memang culun sejak kecil.

Sehun tau dirinya dipandangi Jongin. Maka ia ikut menoleh, bertatapan langsung dengan mata bulat Jongin. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, sadar dari lamunan konyolnya. "Tidak. Hanya berpikir kemana Sehun si cupu itu pergi."

"Kau merindukan si cupu itu?"

Jongin membuka bibirnya namun tak ada satupun kata yang dikeluarkan. Mata nya bergulir kesana kemari mencari suatu jawaban yang tepat.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Suara lain mengejutkan keduanya. Sehun berkedip bingung melihat Luhan tengah memberinya tatapan dingin. Oh wow, kemana Luhan yang cantik dan .. lembut?

"Lu—"

"Bocah. Aku lebih tua darimu." Suara datar Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. Lelaki itu meneguk ludah. Dia tak percaya jika Pria ini sama dengan Luhan yang dikenalnya sebagai teman sekelas yang lembut, baik dan ramah.

"Ha?" Jongin menatap Sehun geli. Dia akui sahabat nya ini tampan bahkan saat memakai kacamata super tebal sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja. Lihat sekarang, Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi bodoh nya lagi.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Pria itu memberikan dirinya dan Sehun tatapan tajam. Jongin berdehem pelan membersihkan tenggorakannya yang terasa kering. Dia tak tahan untuk bersikap canggung, Meskipun Dia adalah kakak tirinya. Tetap saja dia merasa Luhan bukan orang terdekatnya—walaupun dia tau jika mereka pernah dekat. Oh, ukh okay.. Dia juga terkejut mengetahui sifat asli Luhan. 180 derajat. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah dan image saat pertama kali Jongin melihatnya di kelas. Dia pernah mendengar Kris menceritakan kakak tirinya. Kris bilang, Luhan sangat tempramental, dan sedikit berkepribadian Complicated.

Dan Jongin membenarkannya.

Lagi. Jongin berdeham. membuat Luhan memusatkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Gege.. Kau harus kembali ke China. Aku—"

"Aku takkan kembali tanpa membawamu bersamaku." Potong pria berwajah cantik itu tegas. Dia menatap adik tiri nya lurus-lurus.

Sedangkan Jongin melempar pandangannya pada Sehun. Mereka saling bertukar tatap, berkomunikasi lewat kontak mata. Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau bilang apa? Kenapa Jongin harus ikut denganmu?"

Luhan malah menarik seringai tipis.

"Aku akan menikahinya."

"Apa?"

Mulut Jongin menganga. Apa-apaan ini. Dia masih sekolah. Kenapa Luhan masih membawa-bawa soal pernikahan. "Gege!"

Baik Jongin dan Luhan. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain. Jongin sendiri rasanya benar-benar akan melayangkan kepalan tinju di wajah porselen China itu. Walau tak banyak yang diingatnya tentang Luhan, Jongin selalu merasa aneh jika pria itu tersenyum padanya. Sesuatu yang familiar.

"Wow-Wow! tunggu dulu.." Sehun memekik mencegah tinju Jongin yang hampir melayang pada Luhan. Dia disini tidak mengerti duduk permasalahannya. Apapun yang dibicarakan Jongin dan Luhan membuatnya pusing. "Kenapa kau menikahi Jongin? Dia kan adikmu? Ya kan Jong?"

Untuk saat ini..Jongin hanya bisa mengerling datar pada lelaki tinggi disampingnya. Sehun itu bodoh, sudah begitu tidak peka. Dasar payah.

Luhan terkekeh. "Kau mencoba menjadi naif? Hubungan kami sedarah beda ibu. Terserah padaku menikahinya atau tidak." Luhan menyeringai pada wajah Linglung Sehun. Bocah malang. Dia turut kasian pada adiknya Jongin yang tolol menyukai Sehun. Keduanya bodoh. Tapi tidak benar-benar bodoh. "Lagipula..Jongin tau Aku mencintainya." sambungnya dengan senyum tipis yang diulasnya pada Jongin.

Sehun tanpa sadar meremas pergelangan tangan Jongin di genggamannya. Ucapan Luhan terasa panas saat didengar. Apalagi kalimat terakhir itu. Membuatnya gatal untuk menendang Pria manis itu angkat kaki dari apartemennya. Dia tak percaya kenapa dia pernah tertarik pada orang macam Luhan.

"Brengsek."Gumam Sehun dengan suara berbisik. Matanya berkilat menatap Luhan seakan ingin membunuh seseorang. Jongin ada disamping Sehun. Gumaman sepelan apapun, ia pasti mendengarnya. Dia mendongak memperhatikan raut sahabatnya.

 **oooOOooo**

Pukul sebelas malam, Jongin menyelinap keluar dari kamar Sehun dan pergi duduk di sofa hangat depan televisi. Dia tak berniat menyalakan benda persegi itu karena tau Korea tak punya tayangan berkualitas di pertengahan malam. Luhan membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tidur.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Rasanya sulit. Tak ada paman Kris disini. Berarti Pria itu tidak bisa membantunya membujuk Luhan untuk pergi dan berhenti terobsesi padanya.

"Paman Kris.." Jongin melempar kepalanya pada sandaran sofa malas. Dia setengah merengek menyebutkan nama paman yang amat sangat dibenci—sayangi- nya.

Besok adalah hari minggu. Dan Jongin tak yakin akan berhasil membuat Luhan mengerti. Sehun? Dia tak bisa diandalkan. Sehun bahkan tidak tau siapa Luhan. Dia hanya tau Luhan adalah kakak tirinya. Selebihnya tidak ada.

Bicara tentang Sehun. Jongin ingat cara Sehun mengumpat diam-diam. Cara yang sama saat Sehun hampir berkelahi dengan Kris. Raut marah Sehun selalu membekas diingatan Jongin. Tidak. tapi seluruhnya. Semua. Jongin telah melihat semua ekspresi Sehun. Sehun jarang marah pada sesuatu. Jikapun marah.. Ada banyak alasan untuk itu tapi tentu saja Jongin tidak mengerti yang mana satu.

Beban di sampingnya bertambah. Jongin menoleh kesamping, tidak terkejut saat menemukan wajah masam Luhan disana. "Gege."

Luhan bergumam. Dia menguap, melipat kedua kakinya di atas sofa. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" Suara halus Luhan membuat Jongin bergemetar. Dia terlalu familiar akan suara penuh perhatian ini. "Ini sudah malam. Kembali lah tidur." Telapak tangan Luhan dirasakan Jongin tengah mengusak rambut nya pelan.

Setelah itu mereka hanya diam. Menyelami pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha memeriksa keganjalan apa yang mengganggu benak mereka. Jongin melirik Luhan. "Apa kau akan tinggal disini lebih lama?"

Pria itu mengusap kedua mata rusa yang dimilikinya dengan segaris senyuman geli di bibir. "Tidak juga." Luhan bersandar kebelakang, menyangga kepalanya menghadap pada Jongin. "Kenapa bertanya? Kau ingin kita ke China lebih cepat?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat. Dia hampir lupa cara bernafas saat menebak Luhan akan membahas pernikahan lagi. Oh, Demi tuhan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran untuk itu.

Luhan terkekeh, tangannya menyibak anak rambutnya asal. "Aku tau kau akan menolak. Bahkan untuk kakak yang menyayangimu ini." ucapnya pelan. Pria itu menunduk menatap lantai di bawah mereka dengan senyuman miris.

Melihat Luhan seperti itu Jongin merasa tidak enak. Dia mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya pelan. "Aku tak mau ke China untuk menikah. Aku kesana untuk Liburan bolehkan?" Jongin berpura-pura polos untuk menghibur Luhan. Nyatanya cara itu berhasil. Luhan tertawa pelan, kembali mengusap rambutnya. Jongin tersenyum. Ikut senang.

"Haha, kau ini.."

 **o**

 **O**

 **O**

Sekitar jam sembilan pagi, apartemen Sehun tidak lebih baik dibanding mood Sehun. Lelaki yang semula ber-kacamata itu menendang selimut di tubuhnya, mencari Jongin di luar kamar. ia baru terbangun setelah mendengar suara Luhan memenuhi tempat tinggalnya.

Mata nya mengerling datar, mendapati Luhan berada di depan kompor dengan apron biru. Sedangkan Sehun menemukan Jongin duduk di meja makan, persis seperti anak hilang.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat keduanya menengok. Jongin segera beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sehun. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman lebar.

"Lu ge memasak. Selamat pagi."

Sehun mengerjap, sedangkan Luhan berdecih. Pria rusa itu kembali terfokus pada masakannya. Pasta dengan saus kaleng. Makanan ecek-ecek untuk sarapan mereka bertiga.

"Dia.. tidak marah?"

Sehun berbisik, menatap takut-takut punggung Luhan. Jongin tertawa kecil, menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"liburan musim panas depan, Aku pergi ke China." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah sumringah, membuat kedua mata Sehun membola. Pria itu menaruh kedua tangannya menggoyangkan bahu Jongin untuk sadar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Kau akan menikah begitu? Tega sekali kau.."

Kini Jongin yang mengerjap—memperhati kan wajah Sehun dari jarak dekat. Sahabat nya itu terlihat marah dan khawatir. Dia tersenyum, membingkai wajah Sehun. Lalu menepuk pipi gemil Sehun yang mulai berisi.

"Kau mau liburan gratis?"

"Libu—

"Aku disini. Jangan pamer kemesraan didepanku. Dasar bocah." Luhan mendengus di akhir kalimat, dia duduk dengan nyaman setelah menaruh dua piring lainnya di meja.

Luhan mendongak, menatap datar dua bocah didepannya. "Tunggu apa lagi, makan."

Sehun dan Jongin sempat melempar pandangan satu sama lain, kemudian duduk bersampingan di sisi lain Meja.

OoO

"Benarkah? gratis? Semuanya?" Tanya Sehun beruntun pada Jongin disampingnya. Dia memasang wajah tidak percaya.

Jongin mengangguk ," Mau ikut?" Tawar Nya pelan.

Well itu hanya modus Jongin agar dia tidak berdua bersama Luhan dan sekalian mendekati Sehun. Sekarang ini mereka bejalan-jalan di taman. Mereka meninggalkan Luhan diam-diam.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum miring. "Tentu saja. Lalu, Sulli?"

"A—dia.."Jongin terbata, menggaruk telinganya asal. "Tidak usah. Hehe.."

Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon beringin yang rindang. "Besok kau kembali ke asrama?"

Jongin mengangguk, menurunkan bahu nya lesu. Dia akan kembali ke sekolah itu lagi. Sial. Andai saja pamannya itu tidak memindahkannya kesana dan Luhan tidak kembali untuknya. Sekarang Sehun pasti sudah jadi kekasihnya. Masa bodoh dengan dia harus menunggu Sehun melakukannya duluan. Dia tak mau menunggu lagi, apa salah nya ia yang mengatakannya duluan? Tak ada bedanya, toh mereka ini sama lelaki nya.

"Sehun.."

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan matanya, menatap Jongin dari samping. Sahabat manisnya itu sedang menunduk memainkan jemari nya. Dia tersenyum. Tidak buruk.

"Aku..menemukan a-ayahmu."

"Siapa?"

Senyum Sehun luntur begitu saja. Hal bodoh apa yang didengarnya barusan. Ayah? Sehun mendengus geli. Jongin sedang bercanda. tidak lucu, Dia kan tidak memiliki ayah. Ataupun..keluarga.

Jongin mendongak, memperhatikan rahang Sehun yang sejengkal lebih tinggi darinya. Sepertinya Sehun bertambah tinggi. Raut Sehun yang berubah kaku, membuat Jongin harus berpikir dua kali untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Kita bicarakan yang lain. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu dengan Luhan?"

Jongin mengigit lidahnya. Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia harus mengangkat topik Luhan. Bodoh sekali.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "kau mau aku menyukainya lagi?"

Jongin memekik, menggeleng. "Tentu tidak!"

Sehun terkekeh, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jongin. Dia memeluk sahabatnya. Sangat erat sampai ia harus sesak sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Dalam pelukan Sehun, Jongin mengerlingkan matanya melirik ke atas. Dia meremas jaket Sehun. "Karena kau, milikku." Gumam Jongin pelan namun yakin masih bisa terdengar Sehun, Mata nya pun berkilat saat mengatakannya.

Sehun mengelus punggung Jongin dengan seulas senyum tertahan, "Terdengar posesif." Lalu tertawa geli.

Jongin menggosok hidungnya di bahu Sehun, memberikan balasan atas pelukan Sehun. Dia ikut tertawa, "Tidak peduli."

 _'Aku juga menyukai mu..'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _RnR_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Note ::_**

 ** _Im sorry, update nya molor lagi -. Pendek juga. Em, kalian boleh protes kok. Hiks/? Maaf ya. besok dipanjangin jadi 4k. ^^_**

 ** _Gak ada lainnya, selamat hari minggu.._**


	12. Chapter 12

Dalam pelukan Sehun, Jongin mengerlingkan matanya melirik ke atas. Dia meremas jaket Sehun. "Karena kau, milikku." Gumam Jongin pelan namun yakin masih bisa terdengar Sehun, Mata nya pun berkilat saat mengatakannya.

Sehun mengelus punggung Jongin dengan seulas senyum tertahan, "Terdengar posesif." Lalu tertawa geli.

Jongin menggosok hidungnya di bahu Sehun, memberikan balasan atas pelukan Sehun. Dia ikut tertawa, "Tidak peduli."

 _'Aku juga menyukai mu..'_

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

"Waaaa!"

Luhan menyumpal kedua telinga nya dengan earphone, Dia memutar bola mata jengah melihat Jongin dan Sehun terus berteriak dengan masing-masing mengeluarkan kepala mereka dari Jendela mobil.

"Hei, kau! Bocah! Masukkan kepala kalian! Memalukan, orang-orang menatap mobil mahal ku ini aneh! Ya!"

Luhan memekik menghardik Sehun dan Jongin yang kini malah tertawa seolah mereka tidak mendengar suara nya. "Ya!"

Jongin menoleh, Memberikan kakak tiri nya senyuman lebar. "Kenapa banyak sekali bus?"

Luhan menghela nafas, "untuk menarik minat wisatawan." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum menepuk kepala Jongin namun ditepis oleh adik tirinya dengan raut sebal.

Sehun menggeleng, lanjut melihat ke sekeliling jalanan yang dilewati mereka. "Luhan hyung?"

"Aku bukan kakakmu."

"Ya terserah, boleh nanti kita ke disney?" Luhan sudah bersiap menolak namun Jongin lebih dahulu memekik mengguncang bahu nya dengan wajah antusias.

"Ge! Aku ingin kesana!"

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Lagipula dia mengajal Jongin ke China, untuk merebut hati nya tapi malah.. bocah itu juga ikut. "Ya-ya. Nanti saja."

* * *

"Ini kamar mu." Luhan membuka pintu bercat putih, dan menyingkir memperlihatkan Sehun isi ruangan dari kamar tamu. Sehun masuk, menaruh tas dan koper nya di ranjang—Dia berputar dengan wajah takjub.

"Wah, Kau kaya.."gumam Sehun tanpa sadar membuat Luhan menyeringai.

"Ya, Cukup kaya untuk menikahi Jongin."Timpal Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam. Mereka saling bertukar pandang.

"Hei, Kenapa hanya Sehun yang diberi kamar? Mana punya ku?" Celetuk Jongin saat menyusul masuk keduanya, dia baru saja kembali dari ruang bermain kucing Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka ada kucing semanis itu di rumah Luhan.

Langkah Jongin justru berhenti saat merasakan suasana hati dari Luhan dan Sehun. "Ada apa?" tanya nya membuat kedua lelaki berkulit putih itu menoleh.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum lebar nya melihat Jongin, "Bukan apa-apa, Ah kamar mu?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin lalu menariknya keluar dari kamar Sehun. "Biar kutunjukkan."

Bahkan setelah mereka menutup pintu Sehun belum bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Pikiran kosong dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kenapa Luhan ingin sekali menikahi Jongin? Kenapa..juga dirinya merasa keberatan? Apa—tapi..Wae?

* * *

Jongin memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun yang memakan makan siang mereka dengan diam, tidak ada pembicaraan lain—mereka hanya makan tanpa memberikan nya perhatian. Tapi Jongin bergidik, dia bisa memikirkannya nanti. Sekarang dia harus menghabiskan satu porsi pasta dan sosis kalkun yang enak di piringnya.

"Aku selesai," Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Jongin mendongak memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang menaiki tangga.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada kakaknya yang sekarang melahap makanannya dengan senyum penuh arti, "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Luhan terkekeh tanpa memberi tahu Jongin sebabnya. Pria itu hanya memberinya kerlingan.

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa?" Tanya Jongin lagi setelah melihat Luhan mendorong piring kosongnya.

Luhan mengecap bibirnya, "Jangan dipikirkan, adikku sayang. Ah, tadi pamanmu Kris menelpon—Tolong urus itu, sementara aku akan pergi ke perusahaan sebentar. Bye." Ucap Luhan menyerahkan ponsel nya pada Jongin, lalu terburu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian duduk dikelilingi lima maid dan enam butler.

Jongin menatap layar ponsel dengan bibir tertekuk, Benar Paman Kris menelpon. kira-kira ada apa?

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menggeser tombol di layar—lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke telinga nya. Dia terdiam sejenak mendengar gemerisik kertas dan udara—mungkin mesin dari speaker.

' _Kai_?'

"Euh, Ya?" sedikit aneh rasanya mendengar nama lama nya. Dia sudah cukup terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya, Jongin.

 _'Kau terdengar baik, Jadi bagaimana China?'_

Jongin beranjak, berjalan melewati dua orang butler tinggi menuju pintu belakang—yang mengejutkannya tersambung dengan hamparan bukit penuh rumput dan bunga warna-warni.

"Paman.." Pandangan Jongin sekilas menangkap sebuah gazebo didepannya—dia mendekat dan duduk disana.

 _'Ada masalah, Putri?'_ Jongin mendengar kekehan Kris yang mengejeknya disebrang.

"Bisa kau kemari?" Pinta Jongin tiba-tiba, Lelaki tan itu mengayunkan kaki nya bergantian. Langit sedang berawan, membuat pohon-pohon menciptakan bayangan yang rindang.

 _'Kenapa_?' Tanya Kris penasaran membuat Jongin ingin mendengus keras. "Datang saja. Aku-butuh seseorang diajak bicara."

 _'Oh, Sekarang kau terdengar merindukanku. Bisakah kau memohon?'_

"Paman!" Kris terkekeh mendengar suara kesal Jongin. Dia menebak pasti Sekarang Jongin sedang mengerutkan bibirnya. tapi Jongin tidak tau jika, Pria yang ada disambungan menarik sebuah seringai. "Cih baiklah. kumohon datang kemari dan temani aku."

 _'tunggu aku dalam dua puluh menit, sayang. Dan siapkan baju renang—Aku akan menculikmu dari rumah Luhan.'_

 **Klik**

Jongin mengantongi ponsel Luhan, Setelah sambungan diputus pamannya. Bibirnya tersenyum puas—Senang juga memiliki seorang paman tampan yang tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Kalau dia bisa memilih—Antara Luhan dan Sehun—Dia akan berpaling pada pamannya.

Mereka bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan Kris.

Tapi kalau ditanya lagi, dia tetap menjawab nama Sehun. "Ah lebih baik aku memberi tahu Sehun." gumamnya seraya berlari masuk menuju lantai dua.

Dia berlari melewati lorong berpintu, Jongin tidak heran ada banyak ruangan di rumah Luhan. Karena rumah inu besar. Sangat besar. Ah benar.. Dia lupa jika Luhan adalah salah seorang direktur yang berpengaruh Di Tiongkok atau China. Meskipun itu masih termasuk cabang perusahaan ayahnya.. tapi dia dengar Luhan yang membangunnya dari bawah—kata Kris hanya dalam kurun waktu Dua setengah tahun, tepat setelah Luhan lulus SMA. Wow.

Jongin bergumam kesal. mengumpati luas rumah Luhan. Dia membuka pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Sehun, Dia melonggo kan kepala nya kedalam dan menemukan sahabat nya itu berdiri memandang keluar Jendela.

"Oh Se-hun ie.. "panggil Jongin dengan suara berbisik. Dia tahu jika begitu Sehun takkan mendengarnya. Jadi dia mendekat merangkul pundak Sehun dari belakang.

"Jongin." Sehun mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke jendela.

"Sebentar lagi Kris akan datang. Siapkan pakaian renang, mungkin dia akan membawa kita ke pantai. Kau suka pantai kan?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata membulat, "Si Kris itu juga disini?!" Jongin mengangguk tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Aku menyuruhnya."

"Aakh.." Desah Sehun mengusap wajahnya. Dasar Jongin, Terkadang dia bingung kenapa lelaki nakal macam Jongin ini dikelilingi pria-pria lumayan yang—menurutnya terlalu memuja Jongin. Contoh nya, ya Kris itu.

Jongin mendorong-dorong Sehun pada almari, Menyuruh lelaki pucat itu mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dan memasukkannya pada tas.

"Bagus! kita tinggal tunggu si tua Kris." Ujar Jongin semangat.

Sedangkan Sehun tampak lesu memperhatikan raut antusias Jongin. Tapi dia tetap mengulas senyum, Dia selalu merasa senang melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu bergumam kecil. "Ini bukan liburan. Ini hanya soal mencuri hati Jongin..kan?" Bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan dengusan geli akan pemikiran konyolnya. Tapi bagaimana dia tidak berpikir seperti itu jika semua terlihat memanjakan tuan puteri, Kim Jongin—mengesampingkab fakta Jongin adalah lelaki tentu nya.

"Kita akan memancing, berenang, lalu.." Sehun membiarkan Jongin berceloteh panjang. Dia cukup diam memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Jongin berubah-ubah.

Ah, Sahabat nya.. Kim Jongin. Dia ternyata sudah berubah terlalu banyak.

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis memandangi Jongin.

* * *

"Jongin, Aku bawa sesuatu. Jongin?" Luhan masuk terkejut melihat kamar tamu Jongin kosong. Dia berganti melangkah membuk pintu kamar tamu Sehun, Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

kemana dua bocah itu?

"Hei kau?" Panggil Luhan pada seorang maid bertubuh kurus. Maid itu membungkuk, "Dimana kedua tamu ku?"

"Tuan Kris baru saja membawa mereka pergi." Maid itu tetap menunduk bahkan setelah debaman keras di pintu kayu disamping mereka dipukul oleh Luhan kesal.

"Kemana mereka?"

"Anu—Dari pakaian mereka, Mereka sepertinya pergi ke pantai."

Luhan berdecih, melangkahkan kaki nya lebar-lebar menuju kamar nya sendiri. Dia mengambil kaos bergaris, dan mengganti kemeja nya dengan itu. Dia mengambil topi lalu menyambar jaket, dia pergi—menyusul sang penculik.

"Kris Sialan."

* * *

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Kris duduk bersampingan di pasir pantai memperhatikan Jongin yang berenang di laut sendirian dikelilingi pengunjung pantai lainnya. Mereka berdua menarik perhatian para kaum perempuan disana—Wajah mereka yang tampan, serta tubuh atletis yang bertelanjang dada. Cukup sudah mereka menjadi sorotan.

Kris membenarkan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, Dia melirik Sehun. "Kau benar-benar totally changed, huh?"

Sehun tidak menoleh, menimpali ucapan Kris dengan malas. "Ya. Terima kasih pada Luhan."

Mendengarnya Kris tertawa, "Kau sempat menyukainya." dan Sehun mendengus, "Dia tidak semanis yang kupikirkan sebelumnya."

"Beruntunglah, Kau belum terlalu dalam menyukai nya." Gumam Kris kembali memperhatikan Jongin yang melambai pada mereka. Mereka melambai balik, membuahnya senyum lebar Jongin. Dalam pikiran Jongin, dia bersyukur dua makhluk adam tampan itu sudah mulai bersahabat.

"Yah, Aku beruntung." Timpal Sehun mendengar gumaman Kris. "Dia mengerikan." Sambungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Diawal dia sangat manis padaku, Dan saat Jongin mengatakan Luhan adalah kakak nya. 180° pria itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan senyumnya lagi padaku."

Kris hanya tertawa membalas tanggapan Sehun tentang Luhan. "Maka nya, Dont judge by the cover." Sehun memutar bola matanya diam-diam mendengar kalimat inggris lainnya dari Kris.

"Diamlah, Dasar pria tua."

"Kau mau bertengkar disini, bung." Mereka masing-masing melempar tatapan tajam. ow, mereka rupanya belum sepenuhnya bersahabat.

"Aah, Segar sekali. Kenapa kalian tidak ikut berenang?"

Jongin datang, dan mengambil duduk diantara kedua nya. tubuhnya yang basah membuat Kris menutupi dada telanjang Jongin dengan handuk putih besar. "Hei!"

Kris menatap Jongin polos, "Apa? Kau mau diperkosa para turis disini?" mata Jongin membulat.

"h-huh?"

"Ya kau harus tahu, Orang luar banyak yang berorientasi Bi." ujar Kris santai menggosok rambut Jongin dengan handuk, mengeringkannya.

"Sama seperti mu." dengus Jongin. Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar timpalan kesal Jongin.

Sehun menawarkan roti isi bekas gigitannya pada Jongin, "Aa?" Jongin membuka mulut melahap dalam gigitan besar membuat Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun menguap, menggosok mata nya yang terasa berair. hari ini dia tidak memakan kontak lens, jadi mata nya sedikit gatal. tapi beruntung beberapa minus mata nya telah berkurang.

"Kalian terlihat akur." Komentar Jongin jujur membuat Kedua nya bermuka masam.

"Kami tidak berniat berteman, Jongin." Sehun berucap dengan muka kesal.

"Yah, terlalu merepotkan berteman dengan remaja labil dan naif." Sehun melirik Kris datar. Jongin tertawa, menepuk-nepuk paha kedua nya untuk berhenti bertengkar.

"Sudah-sudah."

* * *

Setelah lama berjemur, Jongin mengajak Sehun untuk berjalan sekedar membeli minuman dingin—Tentu dengan se-

izin Kris, pamannya.

Mereka berjalan lebih lambat, menikmati hembusan angin pinggir pantai yang hangat. Jongin mendekatkan diri pada Sehun. "Apa kau ingat janji ku dulu?"

Sehun bergumam, "Hmm.." Lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Janji yang mana?" Tanya nya penasaran.

Jongin mendesah kecewa, "Entah kau pelupa atau memang ingatan mu yang payah. Tapi terserah."

Sehun terkekeh menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin pelan. "Kau mengejek dirimu sendiri." Timpalnya bersamaan dengan dengusan Jongin.

Langkah mereka tepat berhenti didepan sebuah toko kecil, membeli beberapa minuman isotonik. Setelah itu mereka duduk pada bangku kayu didekat sana.

"Aku bohong. Aku ingat. Maksudmu pasti janji konyol itu kan?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia sudah menebak jika Sehun berbohong tentang lupa janji itu.

"Hah.." Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "Itu sudah lama. Jadi kenapa tidak kita lupakan saja." Jongin menoleh terkejut. matanya berubah sayu.

"Apa?"

Sehun terkekeh tanpa menyadari raut kosong Jongin yang menatapnya seolah tidak percaya.

"Hm. Lupakan saja. Lagipula itu tidak penting lagi sekarang."

"T-tapi apa kau tidak mau bertemu keluargamu?"

Jongin menarik bahu Sehun guna menghadap pada nya. "Bagaimana dengan ayah mu? Kau tidak mau?" Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun. Dia membuang muka saat merasa Sehun akan terus diam. Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Jongin.." Sehun beranjak mencoba mengajak Jongin kembali sebelum pantai kembali ramai.

"Tidak—" tapi Jongin cepat memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk meninggalkannya sendiri. "Pergilah, A-Aku akan menyusul nanti. Duluan saja."

Sehun meneriakkan nama Jongin namun sahabatnya itu tidak juga berpaling. Ia mendesah gusar, lalu menendang pasir kesal. Sebenar nya apa masalah nya? kenapa Jongin seperti sangat kecewa pada nya?

sementara itu Punggung Jongin semakin tertelan ramai nya pengunjung pantai—Membuat Sehun mau tak mau menuruti perkataan Jongin. Dia kembali ke tempat Kris dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Jongin sendirian. Dia akan mengajaknya bicara nanti.

Luhan berlari mengitari sekitar pantai, Mata nya menangkap punggung tegap seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah duduk bersantai. Dia menggeram kesal.

"Paman Yifan!"

Kris tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu siapa yang barusan memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia mengulas senyum lebar menyapa keponakan nya yang lain. Luhan menghampirinya dengan raut kesal.

"Maaf. Aku lupa mengabari mu. Kau membawa beruang kecilku tiba-tiba dan Aku takut dia menangis disini."

"Tsk," Luhan hanya bisa mendesis mendengarnya. Dia melihat sekeliling mereka, gagal menemukan Jongin. "Mana Jongin?" tanya nya.

Kris memakai kaos nya, lalu mendengus geli."Duduklah. Mereka akan kembali. ini kan liburan, Setidaknya buang obsesi mu sebentar. Lu."

Luhan terpaksa menurut, dia mendudukkan dirinya asal disamping tubuh pamannya. Dia menoleh kesana kemari dengan tidak sabar dan mengacuhkan pamannya.

"Jangan menikahi nya." Celetuk Kris dengan nada santai. Pria tinggi itu mengamati ombak laut yang mulai meninggi.

"Huh?" Luhan akhirnya menoleh, Mengangkat alisnya bingung dia tidak mendengar ucapan Kris. "Bisa kau ulangi?"

Kris menghela nafas, "Kau tahu kan, Bocah itu menyukai temannya."

"Ya. Sehun—Aku tahu." Balas Luhan tidak perduli. Terserah apa kata pria ini. Dia hanya ingin mengambil janji ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan melarang mu. Karena jujur saja, Kita lebih baik dibanding bocah itu." Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar kata pamannya, "Apa? Kita?"

Kris menoleh dengan seringai tanpa dosa," Andai aku tidak memiliki calon pengantinku sendiri, Aku sudah mendahului mu menikahi nya."

"—Tidak apa, Aku sudah menyentuh nya sedikit. Bibir anak nakal itu cukup manis."

"Kau—"Luhan menarik kerah Kris, Dia menggunakan tangan lainnya mencekik leher pamannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan tatapan bingung beberapa pengunjung pada mereka. Kris menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menantang.

"Woah, Tangan kecilmu bisa membunuhku."

"Tch, Sialan."

Pada akhirnya Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia masih menghargai Kris sebagai pamannya. Hal itu membuat Kris mendengus geli. Sedetik kemudian Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya menarik kepala Luhan mendekat. Tangan besar nya mengusak rambut Luhan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua nya dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sehun yang mendudukkan dirinya dengan tampang tertekuk. Kris menertawai Sehun dalam Hati.

"Mana Jongin? dan ada apa denganmu?"

"Dia akan menyusul. Tsk, Aku tidak mengerti. Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Kenapa Jongin begitu marah ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk—Untuk melupakannya saja."

Sehun mengeluarkan emosinya saat mengatakan nya. Dia awalnya terkejut mendapati Luhan bersama dengan Kris. Tapi sudahlah. Kepalanya masih berputar karena Jongin.

Kris bergumam, menganggukkan kepala nya seolah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kalian bertengkar." Mendengar ucapan Kris membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum puas. Dia akan sangat senang jika itu terjadi.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, "Mungkin." Timpalnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Apa soal Janji kalian sewaktu masih ingusan?"

Luhan mendengarkannya dengan seksama sementara Sehun terkejut. "Kau tahu?!"

"Jika kau menyuruhnya untuk melupakan itu, sama saja kau membuang Harga diri Jongin." Kris menggeleng pelan, menyayangkan Sehun dan kebodohan bocah itu. "Dia sudah sangat keras berusaha menepati nya. Kau pikir kenapa aku bekerja tiba-tiba di sekolah kalian?"

"Apa?" Luhan menyahut, memotong percakapan dua orang lelaki tinggi disampingnya. "Apa maksudmu, paman?"

Pertanyaan Luhan diabaikan Kris. Pria itu bersikap seolah tidak mendengarnya berbicara. Itu membuat Luhan berdecih.

"Dia sudah berlutut didepan ayahmu. dan kau tega menyuruhnya melupakan saja?!" Kris mengerang membayangkan apa yang sekarang dilakukan Jongin sendirian. Keponakannya itu pastilah sedang menunduk. Jongin pasti kecewa.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Sehun sontak berdiri, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris. Berlutut?! Apa Jongin gila? Dengan helaan nafas lainnya, Kris juga ikut berdiri menatap Sehun dengan pandangan dingin.

"Entah." Dusta Kris menyambar tas nya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia takkan mengatakan apa-apa sebelum Jongin. Dia seharusnya tahu Sehun yang bodoh itu tidak akan berhenti bersikap idiot. Dia merasa kasihan pada Jongin. "-Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu nya sendiri?" sambung Kris sebelum benar-benar pergi. Dan Sehun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan sarkas paman Jongin.

Kenapa..

* * *

Kris memutuskan mencari Jongin. Dia tidak perduli jika barusaja meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun berdua. Beberapa kali ia bertanya pada turis hingga rumah makan kecil yang dilewatinya. Namun seperti nya mereka tidak sekalipun pernah melihat ciri-ciri pemuda yang ditanyakannya.

Sudah terlalu jauh berjalan, Kris rasa. Karena sekarang dia tidak mendapati turis-turis maupun pertokoan di pinggir pantai. Dia berhenti sejenak mengamati deburan ombak.

"Paman."

Suara dari belakang nya membuat Kris membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Tubuh tinggi itu tersentak kebelakang mendapat sebuah pelukan tidak terduga. "Hei.. Kau kemana saja? Kami khawatir. Luhan bahkan datang menyusul."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dia masih bertelanjang dada. "Maaf." Kepalanya tertunduk tanda menyesal, membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk mengusap surai coklat Jongin.

Kris memakaikan Jongin jaket nya. "Jadi?" Tanya nya menunggu Jongin menatap matanya.

"Apa nya yang jadi?" Kris mendelik melihat tampang bodoh Jongin.

"Aku tahu ka—"

"Aku mau makan." Potong Jongin dengan nada memerintah. "Sekarang."

Kris tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum menanggapi sikap Jongin, "Baiklah."

* * *

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke mobil milik Kris. menunggu pria itu menyusul dengan harapan—Juga bersama Jongin. Hening nya suasana membuat Sehun gatal untuk bertanya. Dia ingin tahu satu hal.

"Kenapa kau datang?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, "Kesini?" Sehun menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Bukan. Maksudku, Kau mau susah-susah menyamar jadi murid sma lagi. Mendekati ku lalu—"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh decakkan Luhan. Saat dilirik, Sehun hanya mengernyit mendapati kakak tiri Jongin itu sedang menahan seringai an.

"Aku datang ke Korea, menemui adik tiri ku Jongin. Biar kuperjelas—Kami punya ayah yang sama. Dulu dia mengalami kecelakaan, dan kehilangan banyak darah. Ibu dan kakaknya tidak memiliki golongan darah Jongin. Sedangkan si tuan Kim sendiri tidak dapat diandalkan karena saat itu si tua itu sedang sakit. Dan Hanya aku yang bisa jadi kudonorkan dengan satu syarat." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar tanpa menghilangkan nada sinisnya pada Sehun. Matanya menatap tajam bocah disampingnya. Sehun meneguk ludah menerimanya.

"—Saat sadar. Siapa sangka, Jongin malah amnesia. Tsk, sialnya karena itu Si tua Kim menyuruhku untuk kembali ke China. Jadi aku sengaja ke sekolah kalian, Menyamar jadi murid baru. Tapi aku tidak tau jika kau yang malah menyukai ku." Sehun tergelak, Apakah sejelas itu sikapnya sampai Luhan tahu tentang perasaannya.

"—Terlihat jelas."Timpal Luhan seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sehun. Sehun menyengir membuat Luhan mendengus.

Sehun teringat perkataan Luhan dan merenungkannya. Oh, Jadi.. Jongin pernah—Dia tidak tahu itu. Tapi syarat yang dikatakan Luhan itu sudah pasti tentang pernikahan kan? Tapi—Tapi- Jongin masih sekolah, Dia juga harus kuliah. Apa Luhan tidak bisa menunggu sampai umur Jongin cukup untuk itu?

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak akan menikahi nya sekarang. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, Bodoh."

"Oh—Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak berbohong."

Sehun membuang muka kesamping, bibir tipis nya diam-diam mengulas senyum.

' _Syukurlah_.'

* * *

"Jongin?!"

"Jangan bicara padaku. atau kupatah kan lehermu."

Sehun termangu dipintu mendengar ancaman Jongin. Dia tak bisa pikir kenapa temannya ini begitu marah pada nya, Itu kan hanya masalah kecil. Sehun berdecih, menganggap sikap Jongin sangat lah berlebihan.

Sesampainya dirumah Luhan, Jongin langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamar nya. Dia semakin sebal melihat Luhan dan Kris yang malah berseringai puas. Apa?! Apa mereka sebegitu senang nya bila Jongin dan dirinya bertengkar?

"Kenapa kau disitu?"

Melihat badang jakung Sehun ditengah pintu mengundang Luhan bertanya, Dia mendekat membawa sebuah miniatur Iron man ditangan nya—yang tadi ingin diperlihatkan pada Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dengan lirikan tidak bersahabat, "Bukan urusanmu." ketus Sehun membuang muka. Mendengar nya Luhan bukan merasa kesal, Pria berwajah menyerupai perempuan itu malah mendengus geli.

"Oh, Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak keberatan kan menyingkir sebentar dari pintu—Aku mau masuk." Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun ke samping, ia lalu masuk tanpa lupa menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun.

Sehun berdecak, dia diam saja melihat Luhan yang kini menyodorkan miniatur tadi pada Jongin. Jongin terlihat senang-senang saja menerima nya, sedang saat tanpa sengaja bertatapan dengannya—Jongin langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Jongin.." Sehun akhir nya merengek, tapi teman nya itu belum juga menoleh. Sedangkan Luhan disana terkikik senang.

"Jongin?" panggilnya lagi.

"Kai!"

"Apa!"

Sehun tersentak, terkejut mendengar suara lantang Jongin yang baru menyahuti panggilannya. Sekarang dia tersenyum lebar, berpikir Jongin sudah sedikit memaafkan nya.

"Ayo kita ke _Dis_ —"

"Tidak mau!" potong Jongin cepat seraya membuang muka ke jendela kamar.

Luhan mengelus bahu Jongin bangga. Wajah nya tersenyum luar biasa bahagia melihat tampang bodoh Sehun yang melongo karena jawaban Jongin.

"Tsk," dengus Sehun menatap kesal punggung Jongin."Kau ini kenapa ha?"

" _Molla_."

"Aish Jongin.."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **note:**

Liburan panjanggg.. *teriak*Nari ubur"*

chap sebelumnya bukankah terlalu berat? jadi di chap ini qku buat no problems for awhile. Kadang-kadang Jongin perlu refreshing. :'v dia bingung milih lamaran yg mana.

yg Sehun ama Kris diatas gk sengaja aku bayangin pas ngetik. Duh baper.. T^t)

Liat diary Bella di trans gk kemarin? si bella ke namsan tower foto di kursi bersejarah Nya Ot12 Ah kan baper lagi. Fuah!

ok ini pendek dulu ya. (masa ini pendek) T,,T

selamat menjalankan puasa..


	13. 13

Jongin menentang kerikil kecil di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju taman asrama. Sejak mereka pulang dari China, Jongin sama sekali tidak menghubungi Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya.

 _Apa dia terlalu kekanakkan_?

Jongin menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari kepalanya. _Tidak_ , Sehun yang bodoh. Itu saja.

"Jongin! Kau bolos dua mata pelajaran lagi."

Mino menyusul dan meraih pundak Jongin mendekat. Sejak pagi—ralat, dua minggu ini Jongin sering membolos banyak mata pelajaran. Dia tahu karena Jongin sedang jadi topik pembicaraan seluruh angkatan kelas gedung c.

Jongin menggumam, mencoba mengabaikan kakak sekaligus kembar tidak identik Sehun.

"Adikmu itu idiot."

Mino tergelak, sudut bibir nya tertarik. "Kau baru sadar?"

Jongin mendengus, Mendorong dada Mino menjauh. "Dia menyebalkan." gumamnya pelan ketika melihat Mino tertawa keras.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam. Ayahku takkan senang melihat siswa favoritnya melanggar jam malam." Mino menarik lengan Jongin, membawa lelaki itu masuk kedalam asrama.

 **——————**

Mino melempar kemeja putih kotornya kedalam rak, dibelakangnya Jongin melakukan hal sama. Dering alarm diluar merupakan pertanda waktu tidur. Sayang sekali, Kedua nya belum merasa kantuk.

Jongin melempar tubuh nya ke atas ranjang empuk Mino. Dibanding kasur alot miliknya di sana. _Oh jelas_.. Anak pemilik asrama memang berbeda. Jongin terbaring menatap kosong langi-langit di ruangan mereka.

Dia terlalu memikirkan Sehun.

Mino mengangkat kedua alisnya, terheran melihat Jongin menguasai ranjang miliknya sendirian. "Hei, pindah."

Jongin menggeleng, "No, thanks." balasnya singkat. Mino memutar kedua matanya malas, berjalan menuju ranjang Jongin.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu masalahmu apa. Tapi selesaikan masalahmu dengan Sehun. Hubungi dia." Jongin mendengar nasihat Mino dengan seksama sebelum lampu dimatikan.

Secara perlahan Jongin menarik nafas lelah.

 _Sial._

 **—————**

"O, wow. Kau Sehun?"

Sulli menjerit histeris membuat seluruh orang di kelas mendesis pada gadis itu. Sehun menaruh tasnya di meja, duduk dengan raut sebal. Ini terlalu pagi mendengar cicit berisik Sulli.

Sekolah sudah dimulai seminggu lalu, Dan gadis didepannya baru saja masuk setelah sembilan hari absen dengan alasan kepentingan keluarga. Sehun tahu Sulli pergi berlibur. _Dasar._

"Diam."

Sulli menutup bibirnya rapat melihat tatapan tajam Sehun. Gadis itu merasa kesal beberapa siswi melirik Sehun minat. _Oh, tsk_..kemana mereka saat si bodoh ini masih menjadi si cupu—siswa berpenampilan aneh dengan kacamata tebalnya. Sulli yakin, Jika Jongin disini, temannya itu pasti akan menyumpah serapahi mereka.

 _Ukh Jongin_.. Sulli merindukannya.

"Sehun, kapan kita bisa menemui _baby bear_?"

Sehun tersentak, mengingat jika Jongin masih merasa kesal padanya. Semua panggilannya dan pesan juga diabaikan Jongin.

"Entah?"

Sulli menautkan kedua alisnya curiga, menaruh kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu entah!?"

Sehun menghela nafas, mengusap telinganya yang berdenging. "Kami bertengkar. Jadi.. _Yeah_." jelasnya malas. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menceritakan seluruh titik permasalahan pada Sulli karena tau sikap berlebihan gadis itu jika mengenai Jongin.

Berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya. Justru sebaliknya, Sehun melihat raut Sulli berubah khawatir. Gadis itu menarik bangku dan duduk di depannya. " _Wae_?" tuntut Sulli ingin mendengar penjelasan seluruhnya.

"Tentang janji kami di masa lalu. Itu saja." Sehun mengibas tangannya seolah apa yang diucapkannya takkam dimengerti Sulli. Toh gadis itu tidak tahu janji antara mereka berdua.

Sulli terdiam, mencoba mengingat jika dia pernah mendengar hal tentang janji atau tidak dari Jongin. _Ah,ya_.. Janji itu? Sulli mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Maksudmu janji tentang orang tua mu itu?"

Kedua mata Sehun membulat. "Bagaima—"

"Kami sering bertukar cerita." potong Sulli.

Melihat Sehun terdiam, Sulli meneruskan, "jadi?"

"Aku ingin Jongin melupakannya." Sehun langsung meneguk ludah mendengar pekikan Sulli.

Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya lesu, " Ya ampun, Sehun. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun mengerjap. "Apa?"

Sulli menatap tajam Sehun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terakhir kali aku mendengar Jongin, Dia ingin mempertemukanmu dengan mereka bulan ini."

Lagi, Sehun terdiam. Segumpal rasa kesal menyelimuti hatinya. Apa yang dia harus lakukan sekarang?

 **—————**

Kris mengetuk pintu kelas yang terbuka, meminta izin dari guru pengajar di dalam untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Sehun." ucapnya singkat, diikuti dengan Sehun yang segera beranjak dari bangku.

 **.** **.** **.**

Sehun berjalan mengikuti punggung paman Jongin. Setahu Sehun urusan pria itu sudah selesai di sekolah ini, kenapa tidak seperti Luhan yang berhenti menunjukkan mukanya disini?

"Ada apa?"

Kris berhenti berjalan, berbalik menghadap sahabat keponakannya. Ia menatap Sehun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku?" Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Jongin tidak akan menghubungimu jika itu yang kau pikirkan."

 _Shit.._

"Oh." Sehun mengetuk sol sepatu nya ke lantai, "aku harus meminta maaf?"

Kris memutar kedua bola matanya malas, yang benar saja. Kenapa Jongin menyukai lelaki bodoh ini?

"Ya."

Sehun mengernyit, "Tapi aku—"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun terbanting pada dinding di belakangnya. Kris mendekat menarik kerah Sehun untuk berdiri. "Berhenti lah berbuat bodoh."

Kris menyentak lepas kerah Sehun, membuat lelaki itu jatuh terduduk. Dengan raut marahnya dia berbalik meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun meringis merasakan punggung nya berdenyut nyeri. Dia mengumpat pelan, menyumpahi Kris yang memanggilnya hanya untuk menghajarnya. Jempolnya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

 **—————**

Lagi-lagi Sulli menjerit histeris, Dia tergopoh menghampiri Sehun yang kini terduduk di ranjang uks dengan wanita berjas putih di sampingnya.

"Oh _my Gosh_! _Baby_ , Kenapa dengan wajahmu?!" Sulli menarik wajah Sehun, namun ditepis kesal oleh lelaki itu.

" _Ups_.." Sehun menyentuh rahangnya pelan. Melirik kesal Sulli yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Wanita berjas putih tak jauh dari mereka menggeleng pelan, berjalan menjauh membiarkan keduanya sendirian.

Melihat dokter itu pergi, Sulli segera menarik kursi dan duduk disana memperhatikan wajah lebam Sehun. _Oh Wow.._

" _God,_ Sehun. Kau harus berkaca sekarang. Kau terlihat menggiurkan. Aku yakin para siswi— _Oh_ okay, Maaf." Sulli menghentikan ocehannya ketika Sehun memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Kris menghajarku." Sehun mengerang, sekarang dagu nya terasa berdenyut. Ditambah punggungnya yang mungkin kini berbekas lebam keungungan besar disana.

Sulli kembali histeris, Raut terkejut Sulli sangat menggelikan. Jika tidak dalam kondisi ini Sehun pasti akan tertawa keras.

"Kris?! O, _Shit_. Paman Jongin? Guru konseling paling tampan di sekolah kita itu, yang tadi memanggilmu?" tanya Sulli beruntun.

Sehun memegang salah satu telinganya, suata menyebalkan Sulli sangat keras. Dia tidak tahu harus apa untuk membuat gadis ini diam.

"Ya."

"Kurasa aku akan berencana menikahi paman Jongin nanti." Sehun hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan random Sulli tentang Kris. Andai gadis ini tahu, Kris itu sudah bertunangan. Oh, jika itu terjadi, Sehun akan jadi orang pertama yang tertawa.

 **—————**

Ditempat lain, Jongin duduk disudut kantin , memakan makan siangnya sendirian. Ada beberapa murid yang melirik penasaran padanya. Tapi dengan segera Jongin menunduk menghindari mereka. Sudah cukup lama Jongin bersekolah disini. Dia belum memiliki satupun teman kecuali Mino. Selama disini, Dia juga belum menemui keluarga nya. Jongin berpikir untuk menghubungi kakak perempuannya nanti.

"Panggilan untuk siswa bernama Kim Jongin, murid gedung C. Untuk datang ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu murid disekitarnya, Jongin segera beranjak sebelum mendengar lebih banyak bisikan bodoh mereka.

Selama ia berjalan di lorong, Jongin merasa menyebalkan menerima tatapan menilai dari murid-murid yang dilewatinya. Hampir setiap hari..

Jongin tidak akan terkejut jika setiap pagi selalu ada berita aneh tentangnya. Oh, dia pikir hanya perempuan. Ternyata lelaki pun juga sama. Mereka mungkin tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mengganggu mood Jongin.

 ** _Tok Tok_** , Ketuk Jongin ketika sampai. Pintu dihadapannya terbuka menampilkan tuan Oh yang sedang tersenyum tipis pada nya.

"Kau bisa duduk. Aku hanya ingin berbicara singkat saja." Jongin menurut, menduduki sofa biru di sudut. Tuan Oh berjalan menyulut pipa rokok dan meniupnya.

"Jongin, Apa kau yakin Sehun mau menemui ku?" tanya pria tua itu dengan suara sendu. Mengingat dia tidak pernah ada mendampingi Sehun tumbuh besar.

Jongin menunduk, dia teringat bagaimana Sehun menyuruhnya untuk melupakan saja janji nya. Apa dia.. Bodoh? Itu seperti, usaha Jongin selama ini sia-sia. Dan, dan.. Tidak dihargai.

Jongin tersentak oleh tepukan di bahu kanannya, menemukan Mino menyeringai padanya. "Kita tidak sedang terburu, Jongin. Kita semua butuh waktu. Jika Sehun menolaknya, itu wajar." ucap Mino tenang menyambung perkataan ayahnya.

"A-akhir bulan.."

Kedua lelaki bermarga Oh itu menatap Jongin yang terlihat gelisah. "Aku bisa memberi kalian alamat Se—"

Tuan Oh menggeleng dengan senyum kecil, "Terima kasih." ucapnya tulus, menghilangkan sejenak kegelisahan Jongin.

Mino tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu ringkih Jongin. "Aku penasaran bagaimana rupa adikku itu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Mino.

' _Syukurlah_..'

 **—————**

Langit sore begitu memikau, berkilat jingga dan pink. Sehun berjalan menelusuri gank sempit menuju apartemen nya. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku, dan mulai mengetikkan beberapa kalimat lalu mengirimnya pada Jongin.

Jika Jongin ingin menepati janji itu. Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberi nya kesempatan. Kedua tangannya terasa dingin karena gugup memikirkan pertemuan nya dengan keluarga nya— untuk pertama kalinya.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak membenci bagaimana dia hingga sekarang hidup sendiri. Sama sekali. Dia tidak mendendam, dia sudah lama menerima keadaan— maka dari itu dia ingin Jongin melupakannya saja.

Sehun yakin janji keduanya sangat memberatkan Jongin.

Kris menceritakan semuanya padanya, lalu detail yang diceritakan Sulli. Dan Luhan, Pria _brother-complex_ yang terobsesi menikahi adik beda ibu nya sendiri.

 _Benar juga_.. Luhan.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang, memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. Mendengar jika Luhan berkeinginan kuat menikahi Jongin, Sehun merasa terbakar di dalam. Ada bagian dari nya yang merasa marah dan tidak rela.

Beruntung sekali, Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Luhan.

"Lalu, kenapa aku merasa cemburu?"

Sehun mendengus, menyimpan jawabannya sendirian.

Jongin.

 **.** **.** **.**

 ** _To be continue_**...

Note:

hae, gais. Ini hasil update an lewat aplikasi ffn. baru tau kemarin, ini app bisa buat nge post story. alhamdulillah kalo gini. 


End file.
